Vectors of Fate
by Blades of Chance
Summary: Quirks, The defining trait of the world. Most are mundane rarely if ever changing. Some go for generations until a sudden mutation happens. Izuka Midoriya ended up inheriting a mutated version of her mother's. Now, with her psychic arms or Vectors, it seems that she can live her dream of being a hero. If only things were that easy. Fate is fickle. Inspired by Elfen Lied. FemIzuku
1. Prologue

**Well, you all should figure by now I love references to other anime and manga. Or at least I think so. Anyway, I have seen a lot of Izuku having powers from popular comics characters and a few hit anime/manga. So how about one of my old favorites? Ever watched or read Elfen Lied? Well, warning its a bit on the horror and physiological side of things.**

 **Regardless I thought about giving Izuku (or Izuka in this case) a Quirk that based on it. So welcome everyone to my third crazy idea. Vectors of Fate! Yeah, another terrible title!**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _In the modern world, people with amazing abilities perform great feets and great horrors. This all started two hundred years ago when Quirks appeared. These powers changed society. In the chaos of the early years, people with these abilities would use them for their own selfish desires. Panic gripped the streets as the laws failed to adapt. In this brave men and women stood up and used their own Quirks to stand up and stop those who used their Quirks for their own ends._

 _Soon being a hero was recognized as an actual Profession. With it, fame and money came as people began to celebrate their actions. Soon life became something out of a comic book. In the modern society at least eighty percent have a Quirk. Of that number, the majority had something of a mundane Quirk. Many of which didn't grow for generations._

 _All it takes, however, is for a mutation to one of these mundane Quirks. A simple change from parent to child to turn something mundane into something special. Something with the potential to be both amazing and terrifying._

* * *

Inko was a little worried for her daughter. All the other kids her age were already starting to develop their own Quirks while her little girl hadn't shown her's. The man in front of them was a Quirk Specialist who she had seen about it. The specialist let out a sigh. "Sorry kid it's not happening."

His words caused Izuka to drop her All Might action figure. A gift from her dad. All Might the number one hero in the country. The Symbol of Peace as he was titled was her idol. Izuka wanted to become a hero just like him. Naturally hearing this was beyond devastating for the little girl. "Wha-what?"

The doctor motioned to the X-rays. It showed her feet and a second join at the end of her pinkie toe. It was actually the only thing that had X-rayed and for good reason. "When Quirks started appearing there was a lot of research into them, and one thing discovered was that those that developed a Quirk tend to lose the extra joint in their pinkie toe." On Izuka's X-Ray Inko could see that her daughter had the extra joint. "Now it's not one hundred percent mind you, a few cases exist where people had a Quirk and the toe joint would pop up every now and again."

That caused Izuka to perk up just a bit. As if a small shred of hope existed. "T-there's still a chance?"

Honestly, the man felt terrible for what he was going to say. True the only way to be one hundred percent sure was for a genetic test. An active Quirk had certain markers over an inactive one. However, while they could try it it would seem like a waste. "I'm sorry but the chances of it happening in this day and age seems impossible."

That was another thing about the toe joint Quirk cases. They stopped happening over fifty years ago. It seemed like a false hope. One that the doctor wasn't willing to give the little girl. He turned to Inko as he pulled out a pen and paper. "If you don't mind me asking what are the Quirks of both you and your husband?" Seeing how Izuka was likely going to be a Quirk carrier it was best to get an idea on would the possibilities could be.

"Oh my husband, Hisashi he can breathe fire." Fire based Quirks were rather common. Most didn't have much in the way of power. Still, they tend to be rather versatile in what happened when passed on and sometimes were greatly affected by another Quirk type was thrown into the mix. "My Quirk allows me to attract small objects to myself."

Inko gave a demonstration as she held out her hand. The All Might action figure floated over to her hand. Inko had always likened this to having another hand which helped her pick up small objects that were just out of reach. It was nothing beyond that. A limited psychic ability. A mundane Quirk with nothing special about itself.

* * *

Izuka looked at the video of All Might saving the day tears in her eyes. Her dreams had been shattered today. She didn't have a Quirk. Her dreams of becoming a hero. Of becoming someone to look up too was gone. "For I am here!"

The video came to an end as Izuka reached to hit play again. At that the wheeled chair she was on suddenly slipped. With it, Izuka was sent right on the ground with a thud. She cried out it pain twisting her ankle in the process. Her mother had gone out to get groceries. Inko was hoping to make Izuka her favorite food to soften the blow that had been dealt with her.

Izuka tried to reach for something to pull herself up. With her eyes closed, she tried and will something to happen. At that moment something did happen. The air behind her back seemed to distort as a long tentacle line arm moved out. At the end of it was the four fingers and a thumb mirroring a human hand. The hand gripped the desk and pulled Izuka back up to her feet.

The young girl opened her eyes at this. She could feel it the phantom-like limb that had shot out from her back. Her mouth was agape t this. "Izuka honey are you alright?" Inko asked walking in. She didn't spot the slight air distortions as all she could see was Izuka looking at something in the air. "Izuka is something wrong?"

Izuka turned to her mother as she felt another limb slowly sprang up from her back. Moving it around it picked up the All Might action figure she had dropped and floated it up in the air. Inko gasped as she watched the action figure float. "M-mom I think…" Tears of joy started to form in her eyes, "I-I think I got a Quirk!"

Inko raced to her daughter and brought her into a hug. The two cried tears of joy at this development. The next day Inko and Izuka visited the Quirk Specialist who was at a lost for words about Izuka's mind arms. A name that Izuka would cease user as she got older, replaced with the word Vectors. From a DNA test, it became clear that her Quirk was a mutation of her mother's. A surprising development in of itself has her Quirk had been passed on for generations without much of a change.

As for Izuka, the mutation seemed to alter her bone structure. From what was guessed the mutation to the Quirk was to blame. In a year two small horns shaped like cat ears had formed on her head. They were mostly just a cluster of bone, cartilage with nerves lining them. Rather useless at the end of the day. The next change happened around that time. Her eyes turned red and her hair started to bleed pink at its tips. Besides this and a minor degree of healing, this was all the physical changes that seemed to happen.

Rather tame compared to how some of these mutations could go. As for her Vectors, she seemed able to generate up to four of them. The maximum range being about five meters. The psychic limbs were rather strong each could lift hundreds of pounds. Though she never really tested its limits and always seemed hesitant to use more than one.

When she was twelve she discovered the dangers of her abilities. By accident, she ended up nearly breaking the arm of one of her classmates when she put to much force into it. Needless to say, some of her classmates got rather scared of her. Having nearly invisible arms that could pick them up and parade them around like a puppet, steal things from them without knowing, or worse was a rather terrifying thought.

" _Fools they have no idea what you can really do to them."_ That's when she heard it. An emotionless voice in her head. Those with psychic based Quirks were known to develop mental issues. It was theorized to be a bit of a side effect of alterations to the mind that came with these powers.

They were almost always temporary lasting a year at most. Izuka, however, was one of the few who ended up not getting rid of such a thing. Likely as a result of the mutation to her mother's Quirk when passed on this voice never went away. It was cold, emotionless, and yet rather prone to violence. It was more annoying than anything.

Izuka put up with The Voice. Eventually, after ignoring it for a solid two years the voice stopped making regular remarks. Only occasionally appearing in the back of her mind.

* * *

Izuka finished writing down in her notebook as she pulled her drink up to her mouth with her Vector. One of the press of having four extra limbs was she could do much more thinks a once. "Hey Deku."

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked up from her seat. Her friend Katsuki Bakugo was a rather driven individual, to say the least. Most of the students in the class praised him. Why wouldn't they? He was number one in the class when it came to grades and his Quirk Explosions was a rather versatile one. He was also one of a few people who weren't afraid of what her Vectors could do.

"Yes, Kacchan?" The two of them had childhood nicknames for each one. Names they never stopped using as they got older.

A few whispers could be heard from the girls on a nearby table. As they both had gotten older the use of their nicknames started to take on a new meaning to some. Rumors started circulating about them being together. It was something both her and Katsuki chose to ignore.

The two of them had known each other for so long they were practically family. The idea of being in a relationship sounded more akin to dating one's cousin to the two of them. "You wanting to take the mock tests with me?"

The mock tests for becoming a hero. Izuka was tempted to join him. It would give her some idea about what she could do and perhaps even improve. " _What good is improving when you don't even use your full potential."_

Great the voice was back. After a full month of staying quiet too. Izuka ignored it like she usually did. "No, I think I might try testing myself at the old beach."

The beach in question was one that had been turned into a junkyard. It was the perfect spot for anyone to test their Quirk. Both she and Katsuki had thought about using it for such before. "Alright, suit yourself." Katsuki took his empty tray and was about to put it away before looking at her with his hardened gaze. "You better get into U.A. with me when the tests begin."

Oh, yes the promise to get into U.A. together. They had both made it as kids. With their last year in junior high around the corner, it seemed closer than ever before. Though if she was honest Izuka felt like Katsuki saw her more as his sidekick then as an equal. Even still his gaze was quite intimidating. "D-don't worry I haven't forgotten."

She ignored the gossiping girl on the other end. A sigh escaping her lips. It wasn't the girls nor Katsuki that brought it on. It was all herself. While she wasn't bullied in the traditional since her Quirks abilities made her something of an outcast. A few wondered if she would become a villain given how her Quirk seemed equally suited for the thing. " _Perhaps you should make them shut up about it?"_

Great, it was one of those days where the voice was rather chatty. Why it didn't just shut up and fade away within her subconscious she would never know. ' _Lucy that would make me even more of an outcast and prove them right you know.'_

It was a name The Voice came up for itself. One which Izuka only used on the few occasions she chose to respond to its suggestions. Mostly the rather stupid ones like this. " _Whatever."_

With that Izuka would finally have the rest of the week without having to deal with the voice in her head. Honestly, though she was scared about what would happen if the voice ended up in control of her body. If the way it spoke, and the things it spoke about was any indication Izuka would hazard to guess the damage she would inflict on to others. ' _Its a really good thing that can_ _ **never**_ _happen.'_

* * *

 **At least you are in a Superhero shonen anime. That's all I'm going to say about this. Anyway, what do you all think? I'm a crazy person I know writing this many stories. Well, anyway I hoped you like this regardless.**

 **Diclonius: Quirk type Emitter/Mutation: A mutation of a mundane Quirk inherited from her mother and named after a slight alteration to an old German song her father loved. Diclonius alters her bone structure in a minor way giving horns with sensitive nerve endings within the bone. It along with minor changes to the hair and eyes are believed to be due to a bit of the sudden nature of the mutation. The Quirk allows her to form psychic, mostly invisible arms called Vectors. Limited to five meters and at least four the arms are her primary means of fighting. As psychic based creation they respond to the state of her mind and while rather strong and can act as a shield physically her body is rather weak physically. Also, due to the alternations in her brain a split personally has formed.**

 **That's all for right now. As usual, I'll cya all next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**You know I feel like I should start posting german titles. Anyway, people here is the first real chapter. Well, Chapter one. Also, I know of the death battle but this was kind of planned outside of it.**

 **As I usually do I like to give thanks to PsychoNightmare, Hardcasekara, s082829, Sonya AvCe, XxMysticalLunarxX, Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome, DHK-Joker, and guest for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank my readers, those that favorited and/or followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka drowned out her class as the teacher went on about their future. In a little over ten months, time U.A. was going to have its entrance exam. Izuka was rather nervous as the success rate for the school was insanely low. She was starting to regret not taking the mock tests. She was pulled from her thoughts as the teacher spoke her name. "Izuka aren't you also looking to go to U.A.?"

At that moment the class turned to her. Many of them had at one point voiced how her Quirk seemed suited for villainy more so then heroism. At least that's what they all thought. "Wait she's still trying out to become a hero?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes at this. As far as he was concerned they were just jealous. Most Quirks were useless, or not even fit for her I work. A sad fact of life. The only ones in the school whose Quirks had a chance were his awesome Explosions and Izuka Diclonius. ' _Diclonius still sounds like a terrible name.'_

Izuka for her part simply blocked out their protests. She heard it all before over and over again. " _You could just toss them out the window you know."_

No matter what medication she tried the voice in her head just didn't go away. Now it seemed to be rather chatty lately. Lucky for her the bell chose that time to finally ring signaling the end of class. Many of the students picked up their things and left the room while Izuka waited for them to leave. Izuka finished her writings and put her notebook in her bag.

As she walked home she felt an update on her phone. Pulling it out she saw a villain alert. An hour ago a villain with a Quirk that turned his body into a Sludge-like substance was seen escaping with All Might tailing him. " _You know I can't stand it, everyone, also going on about how great All Might is."_

Lucy, it seems didn't share in her opinions about the hero. Izuka would call her a cynic in this regard. ' _Come on you can't seriously think that All Might isn't who he says he is.'_

" _Nearly every single hero in the country have their real names know except him."_ Lucy did have a point about that. Nearly every hero in the country had their identity known in some way or form. Even the underground heroes who avoided public spotlight still had their names registered somewhere. " _Plus he never talks about his Quirk."_

Izuka shook her head at this. All Might very likely had a good reason to not tell anyone. It wasn't like there weren't heroes who also had their information locked under national security in other countries. No the voice in her head was once again trying psych her out. ' _Nice try.'_

"Ah, a medium size invisibility cloak!" She stopped as the manhole from under the bridge she usually crossed shot open. Izuka's eyes widened in surprise as it was the Sludge Villain that All Might had been looking for. "Sorry kid but I am going to need a means to escape."

He immediately shot a tendril of his sludge-like body out to grab her. Reacting on instinct Izuka countered shooting her Vectors out from behind her back and positioning one to block the attack. The villain was surprised when he seemed to hit an invisible wall. "What in the world?!"

He shot another tendril at her only for another Vector to block it. " _His eyes are his weak spot crush them under one of your Vectors."_

That was a surprise. Lucy was giving her advice on how to fight him. Though her plan to crush his eye sounded extremely harsh. Even if he was a villain she couldn't do that. "I see now." The villain caught sight of the faint distortions in the air behind her. "So that's your Quirk?"

He shot forward another tendril this time managing to avoid her Vectors. He grabbed her by her neck and quickly tossed her into the ceiling. Izuka tried to get a grip with her Vectors but the sludge just kept sliding off. "TEXAS SMASH!"

At that, the Sludge Villain didn't have time to react as a shockwave of air was sent straight towards him. The villain was blown away and apart flying all over the tunnel. Izuka managed to shoot her Vectors out to prevent her from hitting the ground. "That was close."

Izuka looked up to see who it was that had saved her from whatever that guy had planned. Her eyes widened as she could almost hear Lucy groaning in annoyance. The Number one hero All Might! "Sorry about that I was chasing the villain through when he decided to make an escape through the sewer system."

Izuka was on the edge of fangirling right now. All Might was standing in front of her. She had so much she wanted to ask him. " _How about you ask why he never tells anyone who he rarely uses his costume nowadays?"_

Izuka really wished Lucy would be quite right now. She had the perfect chance to ask All Might anything! "A-all Might is it ok if I ask you something?"

All Might looked at the girl in front of him. He had seen part of the fight with the Sludge Villain. He didn't know what her Quirk was but he was beating it had something to do with psychic powers. "Sure my girl ask away."

So many thoughts raced through her mind. So many questions that she could ask. Yet, the one thing that she wanted was vindication. Her classmates' words occasionally made her question her resolve and the second voice in her head didn't help matters. "Everyone in my class says that I am better off being a villain with my Quirk so my question is this." She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "Can so be a hero despite it?"

All Might looked at her for a few seconds. The number one hero knew that there was a certain degree of stigma for some Quirks. Like a role had already been placed on them. "It doesn't matter about the Quirk it matters about how you choose to use it!" All Might answered with his grin.

" _Seriously that's what you wanted him to answer for you?"_ Izuka didn't bother with answering the voice in her head. She was happy to know that All Might believed in her. Sure she was going to try out regardless but to know that one's idol believed in them. " _Why don't you just ask for his autograph while you're at it?"_

Izuka ignored the sarcasm in Lucy's voice. She reached into her bag to pull out her notebook but couldn't find it. ' _Were my notebook? Don't tell me it fell out of my bag!'_ Izuka reached through and found a hole in her bag. _Oh, great.'_

All Might as he was putting the Sludge villain into two used soda bottles stopped as he saw a notebook on the ground. Picking it up he looked at the notes wide-eyed. They were all about Quirks. Both from Prio Heroes, Villains and even some notes on a few civilians. ' _A girl with a notebook filled with Quirks.'_

He recalled his old sidekick, Sir Nighteye predicted this. The man yelled one night fourteen years ago frightened. He started rambling about something to do with a "Lucy" but soon whatever vision he had faded away. All he recalled was that All Might would meet a girl with a notebook filled with Quirks. On the front page, he saw the owner name. ' _Izuka Midoriya.'_ Perhaps it wasn't this "Lucy" That his old sidekick once awoke in a fright. ' _Still, these notes are rather detailed it would be dangerous if someone with wicked intentions got a hold of them.'_

He turned over to Izuka before handing her back her notebook. "I believe this is yours?"

"Y-yes it must have slipped from my bag." Izuka opened the notebook to see if none of the pages were ripped and stopped as she saw All Might's signature on one of the unused pages. "Oh my god!"

All Might placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. He was going to have to call his old sidekick later but right now he had his own question for the girl. "I take it you are looking to get into U.A. then?"

Izuka gave him a nod as she gripped onto her notebook. Getting into U.A. was what all of this was for. That and a promise she had to keep to her childhood friend. "I do I want to become a hero that others can inspire and to save people with nothing but a smile on my face."

All Might couldn't help but grin at this. It was rare these days to hear people like this. It reminded him of himself actually. "Then my advice is for you to keep pushing for that dream." All Might placed the now villain filled bottles into his pants. "Now if you excuse me I have a villain to take to the police."

With that, All Might walked out from under the bridge and with a nightly leap went flying over the horizon. In the back of his mind, he replayed her words and her name over and over again. ' _Izuka Midoriya.'_ He could feel a brief pain in his chest. A reminder of how close he was to the end of his limit. ' _Perhaps.'_

* * *

The old beach near the flats that she and her mother shared was commonly mistaken for a dump. Piles of trash had washed up on the shore for years brought by the ocean currents. After a while, people just stopped caring and eventually started dumping there own trash. By the end, of it, the local government just gave up and left the beach to its fate.

Izuka, however, was using it both as a place to train and surprisingly enough was helping to clean it. Right now she was picking up one of the metal cabinets with her two of Vectors while another two shot out to the sides. "Ok let's see just how strong these actually are?"

Sure the cabinet was mostly hollow and a bit weathered but it was still metal. So the surprise on Izuka's face was evident when her Vectors crushed the cabinet after some effort. She immediately went to write this down in a notebook which had her Quirks name titled on it. " _Why are you writing this down?"_ Lucy voice surprisingly had a bit of disbelieve to itself. "If our enemies know what we can do then they could kill us much more easily."

Actually, that caused Izuka to pause. She hadn't thought of it but her notes were rather detailed. Both about her and others Quirks. If a villain got their hands on it then they could, in theory, use her own words to bring down so many heroes. Yet, there was something to the way Lucy was speaking. It almost sounded like she was talking about more than just concern for herself. "You know seeing how you've been rather chatty as of late."

Izuka tossed the cabinet back to the ground as her Vectors returned to her side. Putting the notebook down she thought about the possibility of wrapping her limbs in them. Physically she wasn't all that strong. In fact, she kind of sucked in the physical department. Her Vectors, however, were not bond to her physical limitations. Only the limits of her Quick. Wrapping her right arm in two of them she brought it back and punched the dryer that was in front of her.

The discarded home appliance was bent and twisted from the force of her punch. Izuka, however, winced in pain as her arm felt the feedback. It wasn't broken but still, it felt rather sore. "What do you hope to accomplish by punching like that?" Lucy was honestly curious about her attempt to throw a punch. " _Sure, our Vectors can deliver the force but its still your arm that throws the punch if you can't handle the force you might run the risk of breaking your limbs."_

She couldn't believe it but Lucy was right. She couldn't just use her Vectors to compensate for her lack of physical training. She was going to need to actually build up her strength and stamina for the practical exam if she had any hope to pass. ' _I guess this meant I was going to have to change my diet and think about physical training.'_

It was probably going to be grueling but she had to get into U.A. If she could then she was on her first step to becoming a hero. " _You know I still don't get why you think being a hero is a good idea."_

Izuka for once decided to ask Lucy a question. "You know I never asked but what do you think we should do?"

There was a pause as Lucy didn't seem to answer back. For close to two years she had been talking about how her goal but never brought an alternative. " _We should care for ourselves this world can be rather cruel especially when some of the heroes are as selfish as they are."_

Izuka almost picked up a hint of sadness to her tone. Izuka wasn't dumb to the problems of the world. It's why the heroes came into being because of the societal decay that had set in when Quirks first appeared. There was also the more ugly side of being a hero. ' _I can't just sit by and let people stay in danger.'_ She thought about where her Quirk came from.

A mutation if her mother's weak attraction Quirk. Generations of a mundane Quirk that was suddenly turned into something else by random chance. "When seeing the disasters on tv I just know that if I was able too I would help them." Her Vectors all shot out as she looked at them. Despite being nearly invisible to everyone else she could see them clear as day. "It was my dream to become a hero and with my Quirk I know I can become one."

" _I see."_ Silence filled her mind as Lucy went to whatever part it was where she goes too. At least the rest of her training was filled with silence.

* * *

Sitting on a train a skeleton of a man talked into his phone. Despite his body looking like it was ready to break under the force of the wind, this was Toshinori Yagi, better known by his hero persona All Might. On the other end was the person that was once his sidekick. "So yeah I meet the girl with a notebook filled with Quirks, Izuka Midoriya was her name."

"Really I had actually forgotten about that prediction." There was a brief pause on the other side. Toshinori wondered for a moment if his phone had lost its signal before he heard Nighteye's voice again. "I'll be honest for the last few days I've been troubled the future seems to be muddy as of late and it all centers around you and who I believe is this Izuka Midoriya."

That was a surprise to hear. His old protege had rarely sounded unsure about the future. In fact, if he recalled this had never happened once. "You mean for once you can't see into the future?"

"No I can it's just, I see several vague outcomes." Nighteye sounded a bit frightened by the prospect. Toshinori wondered if this was a bad sign. "All Might all I can glean without much regard is that there is something that I feel you both will have to watch out for in the future."

The way he was wording it. Toshinori was starting to think that he was implying that Izuka would become his successor. He coughed a bit as a few drops of blood covered his hands. A reminder of the damage that he had taken all those years ago. ' _Is that girl really who I would choose to pass my power on to?'_

Perhaps this wasn't the case. However, he would admit that she had shown a hint that she might make an ideal successor. The only way to be completely sure was to see if she had the actual drive to run head first into danger without thinking. "Though I must confess I do think that this Lucy, that I once yelled about might be in some way tied to her though I have no proof at this moment."

Ever since that day his old sidekick had been spending some of his free time on trying to induce the vision he had or figure out just who Lucy was. The problem with visions that happened while he was asleep are known to be rather clouded. It was naturally a battle in just trying to remember them. This one was almost an obsession for him. As his mind seemed to want to shut it out for some reason. "You should probably just let it slide whatever it is can't be all that bad."

Nighteye didn't reply to that. Toshinori had a point. His little obsession with Lucy had yielded no results. Nothing of note about her seemed to exist. Even the one thing that he had forgotten and still recalled from the vision. The vision of him meeting the girl with a notebook of Quirks was a dead end. "If I do it and it turns out that she is real then what?"

To Toshinori the answer was a very simple one. If this Lucy was a threat then they would either put her away, try to reason with her, or if that doesn't work then put her down. The last part left a bad taste in his mouth. Heroes were allowed to kill if it was deemed necessary or if it couldn't be helped. As All Might he tend to avoid doing it. With only one exception.

Thinking about it his hand moves to his chest. Over the wound that _**he**_ inflicted on him. There was only one individual that he had no regrets and felt no hesitation in killing again if he had too. As far as All Might was concerned the first option one was only temporary, the second one impossible, and the third one completely justified. It had been his duty after all. It was his mentor's duty and her mentor before her. A mission they had been given and one finally finished by him.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can handle it should it come to that." Toshinori's train came to an end as he hugged up. This was his stop after all.

* * *

Izuka tossed in her bed as she quietly dreamt of herself as a hero. Within the world, if you could call that, of her mind there existed a darkened section. Here was the domain of something else. A figure that had the same eyes and horns like Izuka but whose hair was a full on pink. "Sometimes I wonder if I could ever get control, or if I am just a thought in your mind."

Lucy reached out to the dream and touched it with her Vectors. The dream started to distort as a large shadow formed. Izuka dream self-turned to it and got ready to face whatever it was. The shadow formed into men armed with guns who opened fired at her. Izuka's vectors shot out forming into a barrier as the bullets bounced off of her. Another one shot forwards and grabbed the guns from their hands.

"Always the disarmed and the knockout." Lucy shot another Vector into the dream as the shadows formed this time into an image of a villain with fire literally burning off his form. Izuka jumped out of the way as the dream villain sent flames roaring right at her. "Everyone has a limit and everyone has a line before they are willing to take a life."

Two more shot out as Lucy manipulated the dream as best she could. Izuka's side of the mental world was aware of what she was trying to do. She was looking for her limit to see when that Izuka demanded necessary. Instead, Lucy was shut out by four other Vectors being pushed back into her side of the mind. "If I am a thought then it seems that your mind put a lot of effort to keep me locked out."

Lucy sat in the dark as she seemed to be humming a song. One from a music box that Izuka's father had gotten for her from Germany. The dream started to fade away as Izuka awoke to leave Lucy to herself. "I will one day get control of the body mark my words Izuka." The darkness swirled around her covering all but one of her eyes. "I'll show you the truth of the world as I learned it."

With that, she closed her eye as she went to sleep within the darkness of Izuka's subconscious. Waiting for the time that she was needed, or for the time that she could move into the driver's seat.

* * *

Izuka let put a groan as she laid on the beach. It had been a few months and already she was starting to feel pained from her work out. Several times she was tempted to just move the trash with her Vectors. It would be easy but if she did then she would be defeating the purpose of her training. Already she was showing some signs of getting stronger physically. She wasn't as winded as she was when she had started.

"So you really are cleaning up the beach then?" She tilted her head upwards finding Katsuki staring her down from her spot on the beach. The Ash blond looked at her progress with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you'll be done already thanks to your Quirk."

If she did she probably would have been finished by now. No doing that would defeat the purpose of what she was hoping to do. "I figured I could do it the old-fashioned way." She sat up from the bench and shot a Vector out into her bag to get a water bottle. Sure it seemed rather lazy but right now she wasn't going to complain. "So, why are you here?"

Katsuki looked at the green and pink haired girl as he sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He pulled out of his pocket her medicine. The ones she had accidentally left at his place last month. "I know that those with mental based Quirks develop some issues but they are supposed to be temporary but I overheard my mom talking to yours about still having to take this for two years."

Izuka let out a sigh as she took the pills from him. Honestly, they never worked which was why she stopped taking them. "I don't know why it is but I think my Quirk has made me develop another personality." She placed the pills down on her lap. "This doesn't help me with Lucy."

Katsuki stood up from his position. "Look it's not my place to ask but you really shouldn't be keeping secrets from me Deku." He crossed his arms as he looked at her. "I can't have you suddenly change personalities on me."

Of course, she got his meaning. He still saw her as his sidekick. Really thought she was grateful that Katsuki knew about this. Having to keep Lucy a secret from others as not to seem crazy was a bit tiresome. " _Really, if I'm such a plague in your life why don't you just tell me?"_ Lucy's voice was dripping with sarcasm. " _I promise to fade away into the background if that's the case."_

' _Like that would happen.'_ Izuka knew from experience that was being too hopeful. "Don't worry it's nothing but a nagging voice in my head."

* * *

Long pointed horns. A figure definitely female by the body shape stood in front of several people. The cage outline of which he couldn't say. Behind her, the outline of arms and hands appeared as a single red eye pierced at everyone. "The world is cruel no matter how hard you all fight it." Her voice was devoid of emotions as she looked on at everyone, "Many of you are heroes in name only your actions outside your mask proofs it."

More arms seem to form behind her as she stared at them. Her look the one of a killer, the loom of someone who had no value of human life, and the one who seemed much older then what she appeared. "My counterpart is a fool for believing in you."

The vision ended there as Nighteye gasped for a few minutes. The vision was so sudden. Without warning, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The figure though. The person in his vision. He knew who that was without even seeing her. "Lucy."

* * *

 **Yep, just giving you a tease of the future. I'm trying to make each of my stories unique from the other so I like to hear how I'm doing. Next chapter is the entrance exam. I think you all know that. However, I have a twist or two planned for it. I think you would like it. Seeing how there isn't much else I can type I have a question for my readers. Should I use a modified version of Izuku's canon costume or make up my own?**

 **Cya** **all next time and remember. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So its nice to see an interest in this story. Well, anyway I am thinking of a challenge for BNHA writers if your interested pm me. Anyway time to get on with the chapter.**

 **As usual I like to thank the last chapters reviewers. Thank you FireBlood, Hardcasekara, RyuujinHimari, Nameless, s082829, and MainlyPokemon for your review and support. I also like to thank the readers and those that fav and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka stood outside the gate in front of her. U.A. was in front of her with many hopefuls walking around the courtyard. Some had come for General Studies which were no different from any other normal school's, others were here for the Support Course which focused on helping heroes with devices and the like. Izuka, however, was here for the Hero course. She looked around taking in the sights of the school. " _You know kind of defeats the point of a hero school to have normal students."_

Izuka rolled her eyes at Lucy's words. They knew the reasons as U.A. wanted to offer studies to those who failed to succeed in the heroes course or to offer studies for those who were looking for works that dealt with their Quirks outside of heroism. There was also the fact that some students from General Studies could get transferred into the Hero Course. "Deku there you are!" Izuka was pulled out of her thoughts as Katsuki called out to her. "I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

Izuka had nearly overslept and almost missed her train. A part of her was thankful that her mother had woke her up and reminded her of what today was. Still, just picturing at Katsuki yelling at her for missing the test was rather terrifying to think about. "Well, I'm here."

She had an awkward laugh as she caught sight of a few passerbys taking notice. To her relieve they seemed to have lost interest very quickly. She really didn't want a repeat of middle school's rumors. " _Here I thought you didn't care about them."_

She didn't but having to deal with them did get annoying. Plus, it made dating kind of impossible. While that wasn't her top priority Izuka did know that she did want to have a relationship at some point. Pretty hard to do when everyone assumes you already are in one. "So are you ready for this?" Katsuki questioned as he had a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Her training at the beach had done wonders. She already had most of it cleaned up and felt a lot stronger. She hadn't tried to use her Vector wrapped punch yet but she was sure she could do so without any pushback.

Katsuki was satisfied to hear this. The ash blond still held her to the promise that they made. "Good cause you better get in."

Inwardly Izuka sighed as Katsuki walked past her. Sometimes she wondered what it would take for him to see her as something of an equal. ' _Don't you say it.'_ she knew what Lucy was going to say. The voice in her head had purposed things from either fighting him to manhandling him with her Vectors. At this point, she was getting sick of it. ' _One I rather not have Kacchan mad at me and two I also don't want to abuse my power like that.'_

" _I wasn't going to say anything like that."_ If she could Lucy would be rolling her eyes right now. This time she had another idea about how they could get his respect. They had to exceed his ego of course. " _Look if we get ahead of him in the entrance exam then he would have to acknowledge us as his equal for once."_

Izuka thought about this for a second. On one hand, doing so would likely surprise him. It would show that she could stand on her own and could become her own hero. Though on the other upstaging him could very easily get him mad. That was kind of the thing with her childhood friend. Letting out a sigh Izuka decided it was best to just focus on getting into U.A. Izuka took a step and hit her own leg causing her to trip.

Izuka instantly shot out two of her Vectors in order to catch herself. The two psychic arms pulled her up off the ground and into a standing position. "Wow, how did you do that?" Izuka turned around and was greeted by a girl around her own age with a roundish face, rose checks and short brown hair. "Was that your Quirk?"

"Yeah, I can create these psychic hands called Vectors with my mind." Izuka pointed to the slightly distorted air behind her. Now that the girl in front of her was looking she could see the barely vague outline of an arm and something she was sure was a hand.

Izuka retracted her Vector back into herself while the girl looked in surprised. "Wow, so does that mean they act like extra arms?"

That was one way of putting it. Izuka had always thought of them like something of a cross between extra limbs and a force of her mind. Sure she used them a lot like arms but she never saw it as such. "I guess so, they are really strong able to lift heavy loads and can pack quite a punch."

The girl in front of Izuka was a bit intimidated by .this. "Your Quirk sounds so amazing." She just rubbed the back of her head with her mittens. "Mine only lets me cancel an object's gravity." She then realized that neither of them had introduced themselves. "I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way."

"I'm Izuka Midoriya." Izuka introduced herself with a smile. "Also, if I may having the power to cancel gravity sounds like an amazing power to have." With that Izuka could see her being something of a rescue hero.

* * *

Toshinori looked at the lesson plan that the other teachers had come up with. All that was missing was the lessons for his class. The problem was that he had no idea what to put in them and furthermore it turned out the thought of teaching a class was rather overwhelming. ' _I can just see it now.'_ His mental voice soon switched to that of All Might. ' _My one weakness teaching!'_

At the very least he got to see the applications. A smile was on his face at seeing Izuka Midoriya's application. In the last few months, he had been thinking about what his old sidekick has said. It seemed like he was going to pick Izuka to be his successor by the sound of it.

"So have you figured out your lesson plan yet?" Toshinori turned his head towards his friend and now fellow teacher Cementoss.

Toshinori just let out a sigh as he shrugged his shoulders. Outside of possibly just taking the kids outside to watch him fight villains he didn't have much of an idea. Immediately after thinking that he then realized he was overthinking it. "Well, now I think I do." He felt like an idiot for not thinking of it in the first place. "Is this how it always feels to be a teacher?"

Cementoss shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what Toshinori was thinking about but for him, teaching just came naturally. "Don't sweat it you should have seen how difficult it was fo Shota to get used to teaching."

Seriously the man in question spent the first week actually forgetting he had a class to teach. It was kind of funny for a few times. By the end of the year, he had gotten the hang of it. In hindsight, though Cementoss thought he was taking the freedom he was an allowed a bit too far at times. "Though promise me you won't just expel a student for not leaving up to some vague potential."

"I have no idea how to respond to that." He had heard that one of the facility was a bit liberal with that ability. A bit too much so at times. As he learned from Cementoss a few of his soon to be co-workers were actually quietly pushing for Nezu to get rid of that on that account.

Speaking of Nezu the U.A. principal had asked if he wanted to be a judge for the entrance exam. He was hesitant on if he should accept or not. "Oh, I almost forgot Nezu had a few profiles he wants you to go over." Cementoss handed him a large file on them. "This way you can pick out who you want to pass your Quirk on too." Cementoss gave him a questioning look. "Or do you already got someone in mind?"

* * *

Izuka took her seat next to Katsuki as she looked around the rows. There had to be a least a hundred or more people here looking to become heroes. The lights dimmed as the screen at the front shown the U.A. logo. Walking on stage was a man wearing no shirt but had bits of what looked like a suit of power armor on. "Hello, everyone I'm Power Loader and I'll be your instructor today." He looked at the applicants, "Normally Present Mic would be here but he's been running a little late so let's begin."

Behind him, the screen showed an image if a city block before the silhouettes of four robot monsters. "You will each be taking part in mock battles against faux villains with the goal to score as many points as you can within fifteen minutes." On the screen, three of the silhouette robots were given a number over each. "Each robot has an individual point value of one, two, or three respectively." The last silhouette then took up the screen before a point value of zero appeared over it. "In addition, there is a zero point robot which will act as an obstacle at a certain point in the exam."

" _Something tells me that there is a hidden meaning to this exam."_ Lucy's words caught Izuka's attention but thinking about it. Why did they have a zero point robot? If the exam was just about getting points then having an obstacle bot seemed counter-productive.

Power Loader pulled out a blank card from the podium. Holding it up for them to see he went on again. "Each of you are given a card that tells you which battle center you will be participating in."

Izuka looked at her card and at Katsuki's. It looked like they were each sent to different centers. At seeing this Katsuki knew why. "Looks like they don't want people from the same school teaming up."

The light turned back on as Power Loader put the card back on the desk. Now he had to get back over to the Support Course sign up. Which had to be delayed due to him being needed to fill in for Present Mic. ' _Seriously, I told him not to take that drinking game.'_

* * *

Izuka stood outside with a bunch of other hopefuls as they waited in front of site B. Izuka was rather nervous as she looked at the group standing before her. There were at least twenty people all here to take the same test as her. " _You're not having second thoughts are you."_

Izuka ignored Lucy as she noticed someone familiar among the crowd. The girl from before, Ochako if she recalled her name, was among their crowd. Like everyone here, she was wearing a sports outfit for the test. "Ok, everyone." The people turned to the speakers hearing Power Loader's voice on the other side. "Go."

The doors opened up and it took everyone several seconds to realize that the test had begun. Izuka was the last one across the gate as the applicants all seemed to fan out across the mock city. ' _Ok, we just got to get enough points before the time limit.'_

She was taken from her thoughts as a One-Pointer seemed to race out from the corner and glared at her. The robot's eyes immediate glowed. "Target locked." It raced his arm up to attack her. "Die!"

Izuka shot out her Vectors at this grabbing the arm of the robot and with a pull managed to broke it off. The robot was then lifted up and smashed onto the ground by almost invisible hands. It's glowing eye faded as it was defeated. " _Congrats you managed to get one point."_ Lucy's voice was rich with sarcasm at her accomplishment. " _Who knows at this rate we might just finish with twenty."_

Izuka ignored her tone as she continued to run down the street. She wondered how well Katsuki was doing right now. Knowing him he probably already scored several points. At that moment another One-Pointer made its presence known to her. "Target Locked!"

* * *

Watching on the monitors most of the U.A. staff took note of the applicants. Already the test had begun and a few were already starting to get into the double digits. On one of the monitors, Katsuki was seen blasting apart a Three-Pointer.

On another one of the robots just suddenly fell over. From Power Loader's readings, the off-switch that was placed on them for stealth heroes had been flipped. On yet another seen they several robots get trapped in what looked like purple balls. Sitting on his chair a white animal wearing a suit looked at each screen as they constantly changed. "You know this year we had a surprisingly few applications."

"True but this the ones this year seem much more promising as well." One of the facility pointed out as already they had at least three who had passed the twenty point mark. On one the screens, they had Katsuki blasting apart robots, a boy with a bird head having a purple shadow creator ripping apart a Two-Pointer, and finally another who seemed to be using another person's Quirk to break through two One-Pointers.

Another of the teachers crossed their arms as they looked at the one who was trailing behind. Izuka had only managed four points while everyone else was already passing the ten point mark. "Seems we have a runt like always."

Toshinori watched as Izuka took out another Two-Pointer with her Vectors. It was true that she was well behind and would very likely finish in last place. Though on the inside Toshinori knew that something would turn this all around. He wanted to chuckle at this. ' _I'm starting to put my faith in you.'_

Another of the facility looked over the file on the girl in last place. "Izuka Midoriya, says here that her Quirk is called Diclonius and it's a recent mutation of her mother's Quirk."

"Well, from the readouts it's is rather strong possibly a psychic type Emitter." Power Loader checked from the few readouts that they had on this. Psychic based Quirks tend to have little in the way of combat applications. U.A. was occasionally criticized for having an open-biased to combat Quirks. Even some of the schools' teachers have voiced this at one point or another.

Still, some of them where combat able and from what little was seen it looked to them like Izuka had trained herself for this. Sadly it seems that her training was for not. "Who knows perhaps she may surprise us."

Nezu sitting at his seat just continued to watch the events on the screen. At the very least the next group of students would be rather promising regardless of who got in or not. He looked over to Toshinori who seemed almost glued to the screen with Izuka. ' _Strange could it be that He's already taken an interest in an applicant?'_ Nezu looked at the button for the last robot. ' _Perhaps a test is in order.'_

* * *

Izuka let out a defeated sigh as she couldn't seem to find any more robots. Panic started to set in. She had only seven points. That was very much not enough to get into U.A. " _The test is rigged to those with combat based Quirks."_ Lucy wasn't surprised that the school would design such a thing. When it came down to it the combat Quirk users were popular and the more known. Rescue heroes were usually marginalized by the media. " _This was pointless."_

Izuka refused to believe this. There had to be some way for her to get more points. As she turned the corner she was greeted with the sight of a large plaza. In the middle of it, she watched as several applicants were destroying robots. A tall boy with what looked like engine pips coming out of his shins smashed into a One-Pointer knocking it down. "Sixty-five!"

Izuka's eyes widened at this. He had gotten sixty-five points already? On the side she saw a blonde who face looked… actually, he seemed rather unnatural looking in that regard. From the belt around his stomach, he fired a laser which blasted a Two-Pointer into down. "Fifty-seven!"

Fifty-seven and Sixty-five. Izuka noticed the floating robots overhead as Ochako tapped each one. She then tapped her fingers into a tenting form as they fell into a heap. "Thirty."

Izuka looked at this, and while she could barely make out the other kids scores, it was clear to her that she was dead last. She had to get more points and really fast. The sound of a building being destroyed caught everyone's attention as they all turned to the cause of the sound. Their eyes widened as they realized that it was a giant of a robot. This was the Zero-Pointer. "Prepare to be terminated!"

Many of the applicants took off at this barely even hearing the warning that time was almost up. Izuka's body seemed to freeze up as she continued to stare at the thing. " _What are you doing!"_

For once Izuka was thankful for Lucy. Her voice caused her to snap out of her staring. As she turned around to leave, however, She heard a cried of pain. Turning around she saw Ochako whose legs were caught under fallen rubble. The Zero-Pointer was looming over her. Before Izuka knew it she was running toward the massive robot. " _What are you doing?"_ Lucy was at a total loss at what Izuka was doing.

Izuka had no idea it felt like her body was moving on her own. Yet, She knew what she had to do. Two Vectors wrapped around her legs and with their help, she jumped into the air heading right for the robot. ' _I hope this works.'_

Time seemed to stop as Izuka closed her eyes. Within her landscape, Lucy just glared at this. It was almost like she wanted to get herself killed. " _Maybe you can destroy it with just four Vectors but I don't want to take any chances."_ Lucy held out her hand to the mental projection of her counterpart. Izuka couldn't hear her and that suited Lucy just fine. " _So here I'll let you have my power just this once."_

Izuka's horns grew longer and sharpened at the ends. Four Vectors wrapped around her arm before being joined by more. Izuka opened her eyes unaware about what had happened and brought her fist to bear with a punch. On contact, the Zero-Pointer body arched back as the impact's force bend its frame. Several of the applicants looked on in shock. Izuka, however, felt great pain as she looked at her arm. The impact put to much kick back into the limb. The bones had been broken and the muscles strained. ' _How did that happen?!'_

She was so sure that she had trained her body so that couldn't happen. Unknown to Izuka her horns had returned to normal as she fell from the sky. That was when She realized what was going on. She was currently falling to the ground. Izuka summoned up her Vectors in hopes of stopping herself from hitting the ground when she felt someone slap her check. Gravity lost its hold on her as she turned to see Ochako and a floating remains of a Three-Pointer. She tapped her fingers together as gravity returned to both of and the downed robot. "Release!"

Izuka landed on her feet as she nursed her arm. Ochako, however, started to throw up as the effect of using her Quirk for too long had finally hit her. Power Loader's voice was heard echoing through the mock cityscape. "That is time!"

Izuka just fell on her back at this. The test was over and she had only gotten seven points. She had failed at getting into U.A. " _Well, at least you tried."_ Izuka did even have the will to acknowledge Lucy right now.

* * *

The teachers all looked at the replay once again. It showed Izuka punching the Zero-Pointer. There was silence as they just watched the thing fall. It had been years since someone had taken one of them down. Nezu watched it the most out of anyone. U.A. had two secret tests that were apart of their entrance exam. One of the hardest known was the Zero-Pointer. These robots were designed in such a way that only those with powerful Quirks or extreme skill could take down.

As such anyone that could take them down was guaranteed a place in the next year recommendations or a spot in general studies with the option to transfer into the Hero course or take after-school classes. It was all the work of one of Nezu's predecessors back when Quirks were still barely the majority in the population. Taking out the robot at least secured her that much. However, the other secret was the one that was what they were discussing. "Has everyone made up their minds?"

The judges with him gave a nod. Toshinori watched as the results of the test appeared on the screen. There were only forty spots opened in the Hero course. Three of which were being filled by recommendation. Finally, he looked at the list going from defending order. ' _First place Katsuki Bakugo seventy-eight points, second place Fumikage Tokoyami seventy-five points, third place Neito Monoma seventy-two points, fourth place Ochako Uraraka seventy points.'_

Unknown to Toshinori this was a first for U.A. getting four applicants to break seventy points was unheard of. Probably owing to the small number of applicants this year. Toshinori didn't have to look far to find the one he was looking for. A smile formed as the rest of the scores flew by the screen. With that, the facility started to leave the room. Nezu, however, stayed as he looked over one of the applications.

It was the one for Izuka. The principal had almost a laugh at this. Here he was offering to help Toshinori when it seemed the Hero had found what he was looking for by himself. ' _Well, now I can tell that this will be a wonderful year.'_

* * *

Izuka looked at the envelope. She hadn't told Katsuki or her mom about her poor showing in the entrance exam. Yet, She knew that this was coming. She wasn't getting into U.A. Opening up the letter a holoprojector fell out and turned on. "I am here!" Izuka almost jumped back as she was greeted with a projection of All Might. "As a projection!"

Izuka looked at this with surprise. All Might was in her dismissal letter to U.A! Actually, why was he on the projector anyway? "All Might?"

"Now you're probably wondering why I am speaking to you." All Might struck his signature pose for the camera. "Its because I will be a teacher at U.A. this year!" Izuka's eyes widened in surprise. All Might was going to be a teacher at U.A. Immediately her expression turned to sadness as she realized that she wasn't heading to U.A. Her score was just too low. "Now then Izuka Midoriya you passed the entrance exam with flying colors, however, you only got seven villain points on the practical the lowest out of everyone taking the test."

That was a rather harsh thing to learn. There were hundreds of applicants and getting into last place was all it took for her to know that she wasn't getting in. "However," Izuka looked back at the projections as a zoomed out recording of her taking out the Zero-Pointer played. Izuka's left hand sent for her right arm at seeing. Recovery Girl the school nurse had healed after she somehow broke it with the punch. Looking at the recording she could see why. "You saved another applicant without a care to yourself that Izuka is the true essence of heroism and for actions like that we have Rescue points!"

" _Wait what?"_ Lucy had figured that there was a secret to the test. However, She didn't think that the secret was another way to get points.

All Might reappeared on the screen as Izuka's point total appeared under him with seven. "A secret panel of judges watch the entrance exam and award points to those who show such selfless actions." Izuka's eyes widened as her rescue points appeared on the screen. "Izuka Midoriya, sixty rescue points giving you a total of sixty-seven points which gives you…" The scoreboard appeared as Izuka saw her name just below Ochako's who was awarded forty rescue points for saving, "Fifth place!"

She had fifth place. Tears of joy started to form in her eyes at this. With this score, she knew that she had done it. All Might held out his hand through the projection. "Izuka Midoriya U.A. welcomes you as your hero academia."

With that, the projection ceased as Izuka let out her tears. Somehow she had done it her dream was coming true. In the back of her mind, Lucy just sat in her darkness. Izuka had finally got to live her dream it seems. A smirk formed on her face. Perhaps this could help her out after all.

* * *

Shota Aizawa looked over the files on his desk. As the school year was going to start soon he had to pick out this next class from those that had managed to pass the entrance exam along with two recommendations to his class. The next file he was looking at was the fifth place placer Izuka Midoriya. "Let's see managed to get sixty-seven points most of which are rescue points."

Taking on the Zero-Pointer was no small feat in of itself. Though breaking her arm doing so was troubling. Her Quirk was surprising though. According to the staff notes, she punched the Zero_Pointer but from what was listed her Quirk was a psychic type. ' _So she wrapped her arm in these Vectors?'_

Shota was a little impressed by this. Only a little bit. After all most students, he saw only tend to learn about applying their Quirk in other ways while they were at U.A. Doing so before getting into the school was a bit of a rarity. Those that did were ones he kept his eye on. "Still, breaking your arm is not how you want to go about it."

Regardless they were showing some promise. Who knows perhaps he might actually like her. He wanted to laugh at his little joke. The list of students he had that he actually liked was rather small. Looking at the other information it seemed that she and Katsuki Bakugo were from the same middle school. His first thought was they could have just been classmates but he dismissed it as that just seemed too coincidental. No, they had to have a relationship.

Perhaps they were either friends or maybe they were actually a couple. The last part was something Shota was indifferent too. Personally, he found them distracting though he did see the merit in them. ' _Not like they are the only ones from the same school applying.'_

* * *

 **Yeah, I hope you liked the top five that I picked out. Anyway I am thinking about who to pair up Izuka with in this story. Right now its a toss up between five choices. Who I won't tell but I might just make a poll. Secondly, I have decided on Izuka's hero name and outfit. Though I will give you a hint on the first. It' not Deku :P**

 **Sorry people who want it. Wait, are there anyone who wants it like that? Oh, and I will say this I know when I'm giving Izuka One For All but it won't be until a bit later. Not the first day or something like that.**

 **I'll cya all next time and remember. Go beyond Plus Ultra!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yep, Lucy won her death battle! Got to give it to the Diclonius Queen. Now, that that' settled its time to update this story in celebration.**

 **I like to thank** **Hardcasekara, Apollo's Raven 432, TheKursed, and Yuri-sage for their reviews, feedback, and support. I also like to give a thank you too the readers, those favorite and/or followed the story. You are all the best.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka's uniforms came in a day after her acceptance letter. Excitement had filled her when she got them. Standing in front of the mirror she looked at herself for a few moments. A smile was plastered on her face as she left the bathroom. Picking up her school bad she was just about to head out the door. "Izuka you almost forgot your breakfast!"

Izuka turned to her mother before remembering that. Pressed for time she shot out her Vectors to grab her food so she could eat on the way to school. "Thanks, mom."

As soon as she walked out of her house and on the street below she was greeted with Katsuki wearing the boys uniform without his tie and one of the buttons undone. Izuka wondered if he had come all this way to make sure that she had gotten in. "So your all ready then?"

Izuka finished up the last of her floating breakfast as she put away her Vectors. "All set."

The two of them walked out to the train station. In the back of Izuka's mind, she wondered what their classmates would be like. Both her and Katsuki had been put in the same classroom, which made Izuka want to laugh at how this always was the case, so at the very least they each at one another. "Say Izuka I've been meaning to ask where did you score on the entrance exam?"

Izuka turned to her friend wondering if he was serious. They got to see the top thirty-seven scores so shouldn't he know? She stopped before remembering just who her friend way. "I got fifth place."

"So you made it into the top five then?" Katsuki voice had a slight edge of being impressed to it. Personally, he knew she would do well given her Vectors versatility but top five was good to hear.

" _How do you think he would react when he hears we took out a Zero-Pointer?"_ The way Lucy said those words. Something about it didn't sit right with Izuka. Did Lucy mean that she helped her against the Zero-Pointer? The thought was unsettling to entertain.

* * *

Izuka and Katsuki stood outside of the rather large door of Class 1-A. Walking into the class they were both greeted with a few students conversing among themselves. It was still early so the rest of the class hadn't come in yet though Izuka still took notice of the students who were here.

The first one she noticed was a bit with s literal bird head. Notice to have was a rather tall boy with something like wings coming from each side of his arms. Floating clothes belonging to what Izuka figured was an invisible girl. Next to her was a pink skin and haired girl with black and yellow eyes, and horns coming out of her head. Next to her was a boy with red hair that seemed to stand up on end. Finally at the edge of the class was a boy with half his hair being white, half being red and his left side of his face looking burned.

As soon as they walked in all bit the half and half guy turned to them. One of the students, the redhead, seemed to recognize Izuka. "Hey, aren't you that girl who destroyed the Zero-Pointer with one punch?"

Katsuki turned to his friend with a surprised expression. He had chosen like everyone else to avoid the Zero-Pointer to hear that Izuka did the opposite and actually took it on made no sense to him. "You actually destroyed that thing with one punch?"

"Well, technically it was five in one." Her Vectors did most of the work after all. Though she was starting to doubt if she actually was using four Vectors or much more.

The invisible girl raised her sleeve or her hand up with a question. At least Izuka thought so. "So your Quirk a strength enhancer type?"

Izuka shook her head. Thinking about it anyone would have mistaken her Quirk for a strength enhancer when she took out the Zero-Pointer. "Actually my Quirks a psychic type." She summoned up one of her Vectors for them to see but none of the students noticed. ' _Right mostly invisible.'_

Katsuki, however, took her explanation for her. He actually pointed to the ever so slightly distorted air to give them an idea. Katsuki had gotten used to noticing the small subtle change in the air when she uses them. "She can create these mostly invisible mind hands she calls Vectors."

That made things a lot easier for her then. Izuka retracted her Vector soon after. The other students looked at with a confused expression. "I kinda was working on a way to use them to augment my physical weakness."

Thinking about it despite having spent months training her body she was still not better off compared to how she had been. She really did rely on her Vectors a lot. That part she was rather creative with. " _You do know you could use them for more than just extra arms."_ Lucy's voice ringed in her mind. " _For instance try vibrating them faster and hit a tree with them to see what happens."_

Izuka had no idea what Lucy was getting at but decided that she would try it out later. After all, it's not like her Vectors were all that dangerous. Katsuki immediately took to his desk and put his legs up like he always did. Soon the rest of the class started to join them. One by one with Katsuki not caring. At least not until one of the students took issue with this. "Remove your feet from the table this is disrespectful to or upper classes and the school!"

Katsuki just looked at the boy in annoyance. No one had taken issue with his setting choice but him. He gave the boy a challenging look. "Oh, yeah why don't you make me?"

Izuka immediately decided it was best to stop this from becoming a fight. Getting up she tried to cut in between them. "Kacchan always like this you eventually get used to it."

In the back of the class, a few of the students took notice of her use of their old childhood nickname. Of course, the two that did the most was the invisible girl, Toru was her name, and the pink girl Mina. "Hey, you don't think they are dating do you?"

"I don't know." Mina shrugged at this. They did just see them both walk into the room together. Then again that could have been a coincidence. "They do seem to know a lot about each other."

The door opened up as the last student walked into class. Immediately she turned and noticed the mix of green and pink hair. "Hey, Izuka it looks like we have the same class!" Izuka turned around and was greeted with Ochako. "I can't believe you got that many points for taking that Zero-Pointer out!"

This caused Katsuki and much of the class to look at her with curious expressions. They had only seen the point totals not how each one had gotten their points. Because of this hearing that the Zero-Pointer was actually worth points caused each of them to wonder how and why. "If you are here to socialize then it's best you get out now."

Ochako turned around and almost jumped in surprise. On the floor looked like a large yellow caterpillar with a human face. Shota pulled out a juice box as he looked at them. His eyes landing on Ochako first then to Izuka and Katsuki. He recalled how Class 1-B was taking one of the top five students while he somehow ended up with four of them. Though personally, he did question on whether or not both Ochako and Izuka deserved that placing. "It took you eight seconds to quiet down."

Shota stood up and pulled his sleeping bag off his body. Eight seconds was a least better than his last four classes. Though that wasn't by much. "It's illogical if I had been a villain eight seconds was all I need."

As he walked in everyone took to their seats as they realized that this was their new homeroom teacher. Izuka actually felt like he looked somewhat familiar somewhere. U.A. was staffed by Pro Heroes so he had to be one. " _I think he matches that description of the Hero Eraserhead."_

Eraserhead was an underground hero. A term used for heroes who avoided the media's attention. Because of this, most people didn't know what he looked like, though those saved by him tend to give out a description that the man in front of the class seemed to fit. "Alright put on your gym clothes and meet me by the Quirk testing field."

"What about orientation?" Ochako questioned with her hand raised.

Shota shrugged his shoulders. They weren't missing much in the regard. Plus, he was pretty sure at least two other teachers didn't care about any of this. "Here at U.A. we teachers have a lot of freedom at what we are allowed to teach our class you better start getting used to things like this."

* * *

Toshinori just looked at his lesson plan that he managed to finish. He was the last teacher to finish up his plan. At least the school schedules had not yet been finalized by the teachers. With his plan finished he decided to check on Izuka's situation.

It was all but official at this point. He was thinking of having her as his successor. With the way, she took out the Zero-Pointer, combined with the words of his former sidekick, and her own resolve to be a hero Toshinori knew that he had finally found the person he was looking for. ' _What do you know looks like I'll be teaching her class.'_

He had a feeling he knew Nezu was the cause of this. The principal must have caught sight of his attention being on Izuka. At the very least Nezu was someone he could trust even if he was trying to push this along faster than before. "Crap she got Shota Aizawa as her homeroom teacher!"

This was the most infamous guy at the school. Toshinori was dreading the possibility that he might just expel Izuka for any number of reasons. Perhaps he was just being a bit fearful but when it came to the man who expelled his last class in full it seemed reasonable to do so.

Getting up from his seat he first put his lesson plan in the box with the others and head out. Knowing how Shota worked he would already be getting his new class set for his Quirk Apprehension Test. A test that he used to assign the potential of each student.

The thing Toshinori soon discovered was he had no idea where the test was being held. He stopped by the teacher's lounge and saw Cementoss walking out of the room with a cup of tea in his hands. "You know were Shota holds his Quirk Apprehension Test?"

"Yeah, it's outside in the Quirk training area." He Cementoss pointed to one of the opened gym fields. Outside Toshinori could see that Shota was already standing outside and waiting for his students.

The skeleton looking man gave his old friend a thankful look. At least he wouldn't have to be wondering through the whole buildings looking for the man and his class now.

* * *

Shota watched as the class all stood in front of him. In his hands was a softball usually used by middle schools for their standardized tests. He looked at his students analyzing each one of them. He had seen the reports on how they did in the entrance exam. While many of his fellow facility seemed impressed by the results Shota not so much.

No this was why he did his own evaluation of his potential students. The test was a bit too geared towards mindless destroying robots for his liking. "Izuka." He called out getting the green and pink haired girl's attention. He tossed her the softball which she managed to catch. "I want to you to stand over there." Izuka did so standing in the middle of the center as Shota still looked at the class. "The education system still hasn't adapted to Quirks, to difficult to standardize is their response, as such you all been told not to using them during the tests." He turned over to Izuka. "Throw the ball with your Quirk."

Izuka paused for a moment before complying. A Vector shot out and grabbed the ball from her hands. To most of the class, it looked like the ball was floating in the air. The Vector stretched as far as it could before Izuka tossed the ball. It flew through the sky before coming to a stop. Shota held out his phone for everyone to see. "Seven hundred and point two meters."

Izuka couldn't believe it. That broke her previous record so far out of the water it wasn't even a contest. She knew her Vector were strong but still to see how far they could throw with just a softball. " _Impressed?"_ Izuka could picture Lucy with a small smirk. " _Well, what if I say that your still not using your full power?"_

Izuka didn't get much time to dwell on this. As soon as the other students as seen what she did they got excited about using their Quirks. At least until Shota himself broke this excitement with his next words. "You think this is fun do you?" He looked at the class as they all had his attention. "How about this then, the student with the lowest score will be expelled from U.A."

That got the classes attention rather quickly. One of them getting expelled on the first day sounded extremely harsh. "You can't just do that we all managed to get into this school this doesn't seem fair."

"Fair?" Shota expression morphed from the tired expression he had one to a more stern and serious one. "You think a heroes work is ever fair?" He looked at the whole class in front of him even at Izuka. "Villain, natural disasters, random terrorist attacks the world of being a hero is never fair and it's our job to push you to your limits and then beyond that!" No one said a single word. "Our school's motto reflects this, Go Beyond Plus Ultra."

A sense of worry and panic came over Izuka at this. The person in last place was going to be expelled. Lucy if she could, she would have rolled her eyes at this. Sarcasm was literally rolled out of her mouth that her counterparts panic. " _Yes, and the fact we just throw a ball over seven hundred feet mean that it's going to be us."_ Honestly, it seemed like Izuka would worry about nothing. " _There is no way that it would be us who gets expelled after all we are rather versatile when it comes to our abilities."_

Once again Lucy had a point. Though she still hadn't seen what the others besides maybe five of them could do so it was anyone's guess. ' _We'll just have to see.'_

The first event was the fifty-meter sprint. Everyone who could use their Quirks to if they could to help shave off time. A few highlights were Ochako using her Quirk to render her clothes weightless, something Izuka knew was rather pointless as clothes weight barely anything at all, the half and half kid and the pink girl Mina using both ice and acid respectively to slide over, the bird head boy using a shadowy creature to pull him to the finish line, and the weird looking blond who fired a laser to propel himself. The one who people could say dominated the event as the boy who had reprimanded Katsuki. He finished in just under three seconds and their teacher even commented that he was holding back!

Then came her and Katsuki. The Explosion Quirk user placed his hands behind himself as he planned to rocket himself to the finish. Izuka summoned her Vectors as she thought about what she could do. Using them to pull herself to the finish was her first idea. Instead, she decided to try something out and wrapped them around her legs as she decided to use them to boost her strides. When it came to the race Katsuki beat her by about point two seconds thanks to an explosion propelling him.

The next year was the strength grip. Surprisingly enough Izuka managed to create a three-way for between her, the boy with the arm wings, and another student who had swallowed a canister of sugar. This was, of course, thanks to her Vectors. The next year was the standing long jump. This time Izuka used all for of her Vectors. Two wrapped around her legs and two to help launch her into the air. The imprint of hands could be seen to confirm to everyone to that that she indeed could summon up mental arms.

The standing side jumps was something she failed miserably at. Her Vectors were not suited for such a thing. Though the small boy who Izuka was really sure had been eyeing every girl in class had managed to do extremely well thanks to his balls he removed from his head.

Izuka was exempted from the ball throw. Having already done so her score became the one to beat. None of the class had managed to do so until Katsuki who yelled out at the top of his lungs. "DIE!"

Seven hundred and five point seven meters. It seemed like he was just ever so slightly better at her in the events so far. Ochako got infinity on account of her throw causing the ball to float away. Shota knew that he really should have accounted for this.

' _I am going to have an ear full for this.'_ U.A. didn't like it when his tests destroyed or lost their property. In fact, it's part of why Power Loader hated it. He had to replace or fix anything that was destroyed by this.

The next event was touching their toes which was rather uneventful. None of the students seed to have Quirks that gave them a benefit in it. Then came push-ups. Izuka had finished before everyone else on account that Shota counted her Vectors as arms. In fact, this was probably her best showing.

The endurance run was the last even with Izuka having to drip out at fifth place due to her getting rather tired. She debated using her Vectors to overcome it but that would only slow it down. Shota looked at the class as he called their names. "Momo Yaoyorozu, first place."

The person in question was a rather mature looking girl with spiky hair. Izuka had watched her create a host of things for each test. Theoretically speaking her Quirk was probably the most versatile in the class. " _The power to create makes her unpredictable."_

"Shoto Todoroki, second place." This time it was the quiet guy with the half and half colored hair. They had seen him constantly use only one throughout the whole test. Though their teacher made a comment he was using only half of his Quirk.

That thought made Izuka wonder why. It also made her wonder what his other half of his Quirk was. Taking a look at how his right side seemed to have ice and it was mirrored in his hair she hazard a guess that it was fire. " _If both sides of his power are the same strength then it's clear that he might be an extremely powerful opponent."_

Hearing the way Lucy spoke as if sizing up her classmates as enemies was a bit unsettling to hear. They were after all working to become heroes as well. "Katsuki Bakugo, third place."

Of course, Izuka knew that her childhood friend would take issue with that. He had been used to being number one after all. "Third place?!" Katsuki looked ready to blow something up. "Why did I get third place?!"

"If you must know you were close to getting fourth place." Shota didn't even look intimidated in the less as he said those words. "The test ranks you on versatility, not on raw power, in fact, you and the next person on this list are extremely close in that regard." He turned back to his list and called out the next name. The name of Katsuki supposed 'rival' who almost topped him. "Izuka Midoriya fourth place."

For a moment the two friends both locked eyes. Katsuki for his part seemed angry at first but after a few seconds seemed to mellow out a bit with his expression. He had seen how useful her Vectors for a host of things growing up. If anyone was close to him I'm the versatility department it had to be her. "Yeah, that makes sense."

At least that was a bit of relief. If there one thing Katsuki would admit, even if begrudgingly, it was that Izuka Vectors had about as much use as his Explosions when it came to what she can do. Maybe even more so. " _Yet he still sees you as something of a sidekick."_

Yeah, that part wasn't going to change anytime soon. Though at least it was something she had grown used too. Honestly, she could imagine him being a bit of a bully if her Quirk was useless or if she had none. ' _Ok, that says a lot about us if I can picture that happening.'_

The list went on from there until it came to the last place student. "Minoru Mineta last place."

The shortest kid in their class looked at this development with tears in his eyes. Everyone felt some degree of sympathy for him. Well, only a tiny bit on the part of the girls who were his target of affection. Minoru cried out at this. "No!"

Shota rolled his eyes. He wanted to throw him under a bus but he did show some minor degree of potential. That at least was going to say him. "About that, I lied." Everyone stopped as they looked at him. "I lied about expelling one of you to motivate you all to do your best, a logical deception."

Despite his words managing to fool the class one split personally wasn't fooled. " _Bullcrap he was planning to do so."_ Lucy had noticed the very subtle change in his expression. " _This man had every attention in expelling one of us."_

Izuka wanted to dismiss Lucy as lying but she couldn't. Lucy was as much as she hated to admit it apart of her. Because of this Izuka knew that Lucy was telling the truth. Their homeroom teacher was planning on expelling one of his own students. The fact left a bad taste in her mouth as she watched everyone feel relieved.

Shota had noticed that the mixed hair girl was the only one who didn't seem relieved by his decision. Despite not showing it he was seriously wondering if she had picked up the change in his mind. ' _This girl is certainly a strange one.'_ Perhaps for the first time in years, he was genuinely impressed by one of his students. Not just somewhat impressed, many had managed that from him, no he was genuinely impressed and on the first day too. "Alright class your dismissed spend the rest of the day getting to know each other because tomorrow you will begin your training to become Pro Heros."

With that Shota left the class to themselves. As he headed back to the building the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A stopped and let out a sigh. "I know you were watching us." He turned around and looked in the direction of the onlookers hiding spot. "So go ahead say what you want."

Appearing out from his spot was All Might. As the rest was happening he had stayed mostly as Toshinori so no one would see him. He had switched forms on the off chance Shota was going to pull off the same stunt like last year. "You lied to them." All Might simply stared at his fellow teacher. "Last year you expelled your whole class."

"None of them showed any real potential," Shota answered back before he gave All Might a questioning look. "Though why are you so concerned about it?"

All Might didn't answer immediately. His concern was for Izuka. A concern that turned out to be misplaced given what just happened. "I was curious given the reputation you have."

Shota could understand that. He wasn't blind to the dislike the other teachers had towards him. His methods had almost gotten him fired twice. "Well, now you know."

* * *

Lucy watched as Izuka dream continued to play before her. Lucy walked close to the dreams edge and managed to touch it. After lending Izuka her power that one time she felt her side of the Queen become less hostile towards her. This was what she had hoped.

The dream was more of a memory replaying. A bit dramatized sure but still a genuine memory. Izuka occasionally dreamt like this replaying her memories in her sleep. Lucy let out one of her Vectors and entered it into the dream. Her influence began to change the dream. Instead of the memory that Izuka was relieving it changed into something of a nightmare.

Izuka getting bullied by kids them holding up a dog that her dream made into her friend. Lucy watched as they held her as they decided to beat the poor dog. Lucy watched as Izuka was close so very close to finally snapping.

The dream faded away suddenly as she realized that Izuka had been shocked into waking up. She cursed herself for being too foolish. She had forced it to fast and too suddenly. " _I was so close."_

* * *

 **So, I am possibly implying something. Either that or maybe I'm not. You have to see for later. In a more serious matter, I am going to say this. Izuka will have to fight or make deals with Lucy if she ever wants to use her full power. Even with One For All Lucy still holds like a barrier to keep her from using her full power. The same is also true in the opposite direction.**

 **This way she isn't overpowered. Also, yeah Lucy does have a rather selfish and extremely poor opinion of heroes. You can probably guess her moral alignment.**

 **Anyway I'll cya all next time. Have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So yeah sorry for missing update. Things are not good right now but I am still, updating this story. Anyway let' get on with it.**

 **I like to give a thank you too** **Hardcasekara, TheKursed, s082829, knight7572, Guest, AnimeA55Kicker, and RyuujinHimari for your feedback and reviews. I also like to thank the readers those that favorite and those that followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka walked down the street a bit shaken. The nightmare from last night was still fresh in her mind. Still, she tried to push it back. As she looked at the park she saw a few kids playing ball only for their ball to get caught in a large tree. "Our ball!"

Izuka walked up to the kids. "I got it." Izuka sent a Vector out and picked the ball out from the tree and handed it back to the kids. "Here you go."

They looked on with awe in their face as the seemingly floating ball was returned to them. As soon as the ball was out of her Vectors grasp she returned it back into her. "Wow, that's an amazing Quirk!" One of the kids exclaimed. "Are you a hero?"

"No, but I am training to become a Pro Hero at U.A." She bent down to the kids. They all looked at her with amazed expressions. After answering a few questions Izuka continued her walk to the train station with a smile on her face. "Who knows maybe one of them would become a hero."

Her good mood was soon soured as she heard Lucy's voice in her head again. " _You know you are only scratching the surface of what you can do."_ For the first time, it almost looked like she could mentally picture Lucy. The image was of her covered in bandages yet she knew something was up with this. " _Your Vectors vibrate at different frequencies right now you are only using the middle frequency."_

Izuka summoned up a Vector as the slight distortions in the air was picked up by her eyes. She couldn't explain it but she could tell that there was truth to it. If Lucy was right she wondered what the other frequencies did. " _Curious are we?"_ Lucy had a smirk under her bandages. " _At the lowest frequencies, your Vectors can pass harmlessly through objects,"_

Izuka looked at a tree planted in front of her. Trusting Lucy was something she avoided to do. However, her curiosity won out. Look at her Vectors she tried to picture a fan routing and started picturing it moving slowly. Her Vector shot towards the tree and passed right through it. ' _It worked!'_

There was a look of surprise on her face as she pulled it back. Thinking about it Izuka started to wonder about what the applications could be. " _Try swinging you Vector at a higher frequency."_

Izuka emboldened by her experiment did just that. She swung her Vector as she pictured the fan going on high. The moment her Vector hit the branch the sound of a branch falling echoed in her ears as she watched the perfectly sliced off branch fall. A sudden realization hit Izuka. At the higher frequencies, her Vectors were lethal. " _So is it any different from any other Quirk?"_ Lucy asked with her eyes rolling. " _You don't think Kacchan can blow someone head up if he wanted too?"_

Izula paused as she knew that what Lucy was saying was the truth. Many Quirks that heroes used could be used fatality. In fact, if things got too intense heroes were allowed to kill. It was uncommon as many heroes tried to capture the villain or criminals but it had happened. These stories were quickly drowned out but they were known. Izuka recalled a few of them each time the hero in question was out of options. ' _What if I'm out of options against a villain?'_

The thought of killing disgusted her. Yet, if there was no other way then she knew that she would have to do. Inside Izuka's mind, Lucy had a smirk. She finally knew the limit to what Izuka was willing to take. This just meant she had to see when that limit was reached. " _Soon."_

* * *

Homeroom was surprisingly uneventful. Beside Katsuki getting yelled at by Tenya nothing of note was happening. Their homeroom teacher had chosen that day to just fall asleep in the middle of class. Though for Shota last night was a complete mess. "So Izuka what exactly is your and Katsuki Bakugo's relationship?"

Izuka had quickly found herself befriended by the other girls in the class. At least that what she thought. It just seemed they have gravitated towards one another. The process was probably helped thanks to the class pervert. In just one day Minoru Mineta was already hated by the girls of class 1-A. Of course, it seems that they were going to start "Well we aren't dating if that's what you are thinking." Izuka just knew that might be what they were given how they used names for each other. "Me and him we've known each other our whole life's our parents were friends and we used to play together."

A memory of how Katsuki first reacted to her getting her Quirk replied before her. When she showed it off Katsuki seemed impressed. Though looking back she could say he was still somewhat smug about it. Of course Mitsuki, Katsuki mother joked about them being a hero couple when they grew up. Ochako looked at the green and pink haired girl and the ash blond who was currently in an argument with Tenya. "So you're both like childhood friends who are hoping to become heroes together?"

Izuka gave a nod as she wrote in her notebook. She was trying to figure out a few things to do with her new knowledge of her Vectors. The realization of what they could do at different frequencies caused her to wonder about the possibility of her controlling the frequencies to pass by harmlessly though people but still manage to hit others. " _You know at this rate I suspect you would have a way to counter your whole class."_

Izuka rolled her eyes at Lucy's words. That voice was getting way too chatty. "Izuka are you ok?" This time it was Tyusu the girl with the mutant Quirk that gave her all the powers of a frog. "You seem to react to something said to you, ribbit."

The other eyes all looked wy her as Izuka let out a sigh. Maybe it was better to tell them about Lucy now rather than let something happen later. "You know how Psychic based Quirks tend to have mental problems?"

Momo had a nod before she gave Izuka a curious look. "Yes, they tend to suffer temporary issues due to their brains being restructured for their Quirk." That was how things usually went. "Wait are you saying you still have those issues?"

"Yep, though I'm starting to think it might just be a trait of my Quirk." No medicine worked to block Lucy out. She just persists regardless of what she did to stop her. "Her name is Lucy and she's a voice or a personality in my head."

Momo got a thoughtful look about this. There were cases were Quirks ended up causing multiple personalities to appear. For Izuka to suffer from one due to her own Quirk was surprising to know. "Say isn't your Quirk an Emitter type?"

"You are half right." Izuka at first thought it was an Emitter type. When her horns came in, however, she wondered if this was a recessive mutation from one of her parents. Turns out it was apart of her Quirk. "It's actually a mutation and emitter hybrid these horns." She motioned to her cat ear-shaped horns. "They along with my hair and eyes are all visual changes from the mutation side of me."

Mina looked at her little horns on Izuka's head and poked them. Izuka didn't feel anything as the outer layers were just pure bones. "So what are they for exactly?"

Izuka shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have a clue as to why they existed. When she was younger she almost joked that they were used for her to tie ribbons on. According to an x-ray, her horns were nothing but bones and nerve clusters that seemed to serve no function. "No idea the doctors think it's just a strange part of my Quirk like how I still have the extra toe joint."

"Wait you still have the extra toe joint?" Ochako spoke what a lot of them was thinking. It was a general rule of thumb that having the extra toe join meant you weren't going to develop a Quirk.

Well, at least it seemed that way. Momo was surprised for a different reason. "Wait you're one of the rare occurrences of a Quirk developing despite having the extra toe joint." Momo seemed rather amazed by this. The rarity of this happening was not an overly known fact. The others turned to her. "There been a few cases where people develop a Quirk despite having the extra joint the rarity of it is such that there been only about a hundred confirmed cases."

In her mind, Izuka could picture Lucy have a disturbing yet, lighthearted chuckle at this. The bandage image of her other personality seemed to almost flood her vision. " _Well, congrats on becoming the precious cinnamon roll of the class."_ Izuka was really annoyed that she couldn't just get her to shut up. " _Oh don't be like that I'm trying to be friendly you know."_

* * *

Within the alleyways of the city and the dark underground structures, and secret pathways laid a dark reflection of society. The black market, criminal organizations, terrorist cells, all the things that the heroes, police, and other officials in the government tend to try to curb. Walking out of one of the alleyways a teenager dressed in a full black hoodie held on to one of U.A.'s holoprojectors.

This alleyway was where those of a criminal bent would go to get illegal technology. The kinds that the support companies reserved for heroes. Among a few other things. Getting the holoprojector to work required him to come by. "Hey did you hear someone over at Hosu said he knows a guy working of a weird piece of tech for, get this Sir Nighteye."

The teen stopped as he was mildly curious. While rare a few of the black market dealers did have dealings with the law and heroes as well as villains. Opportunists as many knew them as. The authorities would turn a blind eye so long as they were useful. Pure pragmatism at its finest. Hearing that a Pro was asking for a device from them was rare almost unheard of. "No way what did he want that those support companies refused to make?"

That's the thing with the Support Companies. They made almost anything that a hero asked for. The few exceptions that they didn't instead require an independent contractor, or in this case a black market inventor. "Something to help him focus his mind on remembering a past vision."

The teen decided that this wasn't worth his time anymore. As he continued to walk a dark mist opened up as he walked through with the projector in his hands. As soon as he stepped through he was within a well-kept bar with a man seemly made up of mists standing on the other side of the counter. "Tomura I trust your trip was successful?"

Tomura placed the projector on the table as the recording of All Might appearing. On an endless loop, he talked about how he was going to be a U.A. teacher this year. "What do you know Kurogiri it does look like those rumors are true after all."

There were rumors on several internet forums about what had happened to All Might. For the past ten months, he hadn't been seen at his hero agency. In fact, the only sightings was a few unconfirmed reports of him taking something of night classes. Theories abound and Tomura had already gone over a few of them to see if they were true or not. "So it seems All Might has become a teacher. Korugiri looked at the Symbol of Peace. He couldn't shake it but the thought of All Might being able to teach felt impossible. ' _It's strange but somehow I feel bad for his students.'_

Tomura had a smirk on her face. This was just what he needed. Now, he just needed a distraction to find the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

The classes that Class 1-A had, while taught by heroes, turned out to be pretty standard high school classes. At least until the last class of the day. That was the class that was being taught by someone who surprised everyone when they heard it. All Might was teaching their class in Foundational Hero Studies. " _I'm still surprised you don't find this suspicious in the slightest."_

Izuka did wonder why All Might was teaching first-year students. If anything it felt more like All Might should be teaching second or third years. However, that wasn't what Lucy was talking about. The voice in her head felt like there was some kind of motive for the Symbol of Peace to be teaching. ' _It's almost like you believe everything is a conspiracy with the way you think.'_

Lucy once again appeared to her out the corner of her eyes. The mental illusion of her bandaged counterpart seemed to almost glare at her. " _The man Quirk is a mystery as is his identity, of course, his actions should be suspicious!"_ Lucy turned the illusion of her head to the class around Izuka. " _Look everyone else isn't questioning anything they are all excited to meet their teacher without even a second thought on who he is or why he came to teach at U.A."_

Izuka was now really annoyed by her other personality. She didn't want to hear this right now. ' _Shut up!'_ Her mental yell caused Lucy to stop and return to her. ' _Can't you just shut up about this not everything is as cynical as you make it out to be!'_

Izuka was a bit surprised that she had snapped at Lucy. Usually, that didn't happen. She would just roll her eyes and ignore her counterpart. ' _Ok, where did that come from?'_

Lucy retreated back into the darkness of Izuka's mind with a smile on her face. It was a small victory but it seems that Izuka was starting to let her repressed anger out. " _One step closer it seems."_

Back in the real world the door to their classroom was heard opening. Everyone turned their heads to the entrance as their teacher stood leaning into the room. "I AM HERE!" He then walked into the room with a small hop. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

Izuka just stared at this display. The others did as well given how goofy it was. ' _That's not how a normal person enters a room.'_ Surprisingly Lucy didn't comment on this.

The other students took note of the outfit he was wearing. His so-called silver age outfit. The one All Might weared in his early years as a hero. Izuka herself felt like fangirling over this. It had been a long time since All Might had ever worn this outfit.

The man in question looked out at his students. He had a mental sigh of relief. So far he figured he was doing great. ' _Now comes the hard part, actually teaching a class.'_ All Might calmed himself. He had his flashcards with him. "Alright, now we will be being a mock scenario as your first lesson!"

The wall to the side of All Might opened up as suitcases were seen each one with a number on them. The class looked on in excitement as many of them knew what this was. "Now each of you submitted design alone with your application to this school." All Might walked over to the wall as he continued. "Our support companies took those designs and turned them into actual costumes each one within these suitcases with your seating numbers on them!"

Some of the students talked around as they had forgotten what their searing numbers were. Luckily a few of the students still had the class papers and were able to explain their seats to each other. " _It makes you wonder why U.A. has a written side to there exam when really only the practical matters."_

At least this she could agree with Lucy. Mostly because she was seeing it right before her. "Now once you put on your hero outfits I want you all to meet me at test site B."

With that, All Might left the room as everyone walked up to get their suitcases. The first thing was hero outfits and later down the line, they would be coming up with code names. Izuka thought about this as she already had her codename figured out.

* * *

A young Izuka was writing down hero names for herself in her notebook. At first, all she did was write in names based on All Might's. An hour later the four-year-old stopped as she suddenly remembered the obvious. Her Quirk was psychic based while All Might's was physical. "Aww, I messed up with all of these names!"

Izuka slumped over as she summoned her Vectors. Back then she just called them mind hands. At seeing the psychic energy projection she tried to come up with names. Each one, however, didn't fill right. The little girl slumped over again as none of them fit her.

Ten years later as she was finishing her design for her hero costumes she looked out as the still partly trashed beach. " _Still, thinking about your hero name again?"_ Lucy's voice asked through the back of her mind. " _Here I thought you were going to use Deku."_

Izuka rolled her eyes at that suggestion. Deku was a nickname her childhood friend gave her. The reasons were rather silly. "I'll think I'll pass."

Izuka drowned out Lucy for the rest of the day as she finished the costume design. She had to submit it for when she took the entrance exam. As the wind passed over her Izuka closed her eyes. She had been thinking of a hero name for years now. Opening them she saw a piece of maple wood wash up on the shore. Her first thought was annoyance but she stopped looking at the wood.

"Kaede." The moment the word escaped her lips did Lucy seem to stop her talking.

It took Lucy almost a full minute to respond. When she did there was a hint of something to her voice. "Kaede?"

"Yes, Kaede." Izuka looked out at the sunset. The sea breeze on her face. Something about the name just felt right. "My hero name."

With that Izuka hopped off the dryer and walked away. Sure the name Kaede might not seem like much of a hero name but Izuka liked it. It was, however, a different story when it came to Lucy. " _Are you sure you don't want to try a different name?"_

Izuka stopped as for felt some kind of emotion come from Lucy. It was difficult to make out but whatever it was not was centered on her chosen name her hero codename. "I am sure Kaede sounds just right you know."

* * *

Izuka thought about that day as she took her suitcase from the wall. Sure it wasn't for a while but Izuka couldn't wait to make the name official for her. " _Maybe you should think about changing the name?"_ Lucy appeared to her with something of a neutral expression on her face. " _I mean there has to be a name that sounds better than 'maple' right?"_

Izuka ignored her. Izuka didn't know why but it seemed like Lucy was rather adamant with her to change her name. No matter how much she tried though Izuka would not change this name. As Izuka left with the others to the locker rooms to change Lucy watched in the back of her mind.

" _Kaede."_ The name was one that the voice kept repeating over and over again. " _Fine, whatever it's not like the name will mean anything."_

Back, in reality, Izuka seemed to worry a bit. She knew she was rather liberal with the design and it was known that the support companies were known to take certain liberties with vague designs. ' _Why am I concern about my appearance?'_ She then caught sight of Minoru holding his suitcase over his head. ' _Oh, right the class pervert.'_

Izuka opened the suitcase to take a peak. A smile formed on her face. It was just as she had envisioned.

* * *

All Might stood out as be waited for the students. In his hands was several cheat card be had made for the class. It was very clear after he just barely passed the night classes on a technicality that he was going to be a terrible teacher. At the very least though he still had the degree needed to teach at U.A. ' _I wonder what each of them are going to be wearing as their hero costumes?'_

All Might didn't have to think about it as soon how of the shadows Class 1-A came walking out. All Might looked at their outfits a bit amazed by the effort. He mentally remembered his first costume. The one before his so-called "Silver Age" outfit. Simply put it looked terrible compared to everyone else. ' _Wait there are twenty students.'_

He looked around the class before realizing they were missing a student. After taking a look around he realized which one they were missing. "Where is Izuka Midoriya?"

Out of the shadows, the girl in question walked out. Izuka outfit was unexpected. It was a grey dress with a short skirt apart of it. A pink undershirt was visible just over the straps. She had strip leggings covering up to her knees with red sandal shoes. Finally, the last bit of her outfit was a red ribbon worn around her neck. Compared to every else's outfits hers looked like nothing more but an everyday outfit. " _Wow, they actually just made you a bunch of clothes."_

Lucy was really disappointed. She had hoped Izuka would get creative with her outfit. Lucy even threw out ideas like armor, spikes, and even a helmet. Yet, in the end, Izuka realized something. When it came down to it her Vectors pretty much were her best defense and offensive. Basically being both in one package. Secondly, she really didn't trust skin-tight suits. Especially given how the support company tends to make them when it came to heroines.

That wasn't to say it was normal. No it was fireproof, waterproof, and was made to be resistant to being torn and was somewhat bulletproof but all in all Lucy's words were right. Her hero outfit was basically just clothes.

All Might looked at the outfit that Izuka had chosen for her costume. From what he saw on her application and from their meeting a years ago he knew that her Quirk was a psychic type. Quirks like that tend to be impossible for support companies to work with. As such heroes with them tend to focus on making their costumes suited for defense. Izuka it seems didn't choose to go that way likely thanks to her Quirk. ' _She actually looks more like a normal teenage girl then a superhero.'_

* * *

Sir Nighteye closed his eyes again as he put on the helmet. It was quite a pain to have to resort to ordering this but he needed to know more. His visions about Lucy seemed to be growing in regularity. His Quirk it seemed was warning him that she would show up soon. No support company was willing or had what he needed. As such he resorted to looking into one of the fee black market dealers who worked with heroes.

The helmet turned on as he felt electricity zap his brain at certain places. Forcing his mind to trigger his Quirk. He saw a building. Students in costumes looking on. The silhouette of Lucy standing in the center of the building. The vague outline of an arm reaching out from behind her shoulder. "Die!"

A severed arm flew into the air. A wicked laugh was soon heard as more limbs flew into the air about. Finally, the vision stopped at the helmet was turned off. He pulled it off and doubled over almost wanting to vomit from the effects of forcing his Quirk. "Oh, god."

He could see why the support companies wouldn't make this thing for him. He was almost unable to properly move on top of feeling like he was going to throw up. ' _I… must tell All Might.'_ He could make out U.A. students in his vision. Lucy was going to make her debut at U.A. ' _The school's in danger…'_

Unconsciousness soon caught him as Sir Nighteye sat in his chair. The effects of the helmet rendering him into a temporary coma.

* * *

 **Nighteye is down. Just had to do it because reasons. Izuka codename is dropped in advance and her outfit is based on one Lucy/Nyu/Kaede wears in the Elfen Lied anime. As for why this instead of a normal hero costume? The Vectors pretty much render any defenses pointless. Especially when she learns better control later on.**

 **Now I'll cya all next time. Remember everyone Plus Ultra.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I was going to post this yesterday but there was one problem. The site glitched. For about 24 hours. Well then time for your late update.**

 **As usual I like to thank the last group of reviewers. So thank you Greer123, MIKE202303, Hardcasekara, ponystoriesandothers, raw666, RealistIze, and Nameless. I also want to thank my readers amd those that favorite and or followed my story.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka stood with the rest of her class as she took a look at each other's costume. The students started making comments and small talk with each other over their choices. Katsuki for his part looked at Izuka with almost a confused expression. "It doesn't look like more of a hero outfit if you ask me."

Izuka shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you know how hard it is for support companies to make anything to work with my Quirk." She summoned up two of her Vectors. "Plus you know with my Vectors I pretty much have a built-in defense."

Izuka took a look at the costume that Katsuki had on. The grenade gauntlets seemed to have nuzzles likely for some reason she couldn't place. " _You know it looks like something out of an edge manga or those old comic books your uncle collects."_

This was probably one of the few times she was going to agree with Lucy today. Katsuki really did have the air of one of those anti-heroes her uncle told her able. All Might coughed as he got the attention of the Class. "While we could talk about of your outfits I believe we have a lesson to begin." All Might motioned to the buildings around him.."Now, most of you are aware of the outdoor battles between heroes and villains but statically the majority of crime happens indoors, black market deals, villainous hideouts, even the occasional doomsday cult."

" _He forgot illegal experiments."_ Izuka didn't answer her though that was unsettling. There was probably a few mad scientists hiding out in the world who were doing just that. " _Or even government sanctioned experiments."_ Izuka choose to ignore that thought.

All Might continued his speech as he held up his phone. His original plan to draw up teams via lottery was made easier when Cemetoss gave him a random number generator. "I have entered each of your names into a random number generator in order to place you each in teams of two, each team will be facing off against another with one taking the role of the heroes and the other as villains."

* * *

Izuka looked at the fake nuclear device that she and her teammate was supposed to be guarding. Her teammate for this was Momo Yaoyorozu. Her outfit was rather revealing which given how her Quirk worked made some sense. As for their opponents, they were both Katsuki and the redhead with the Quirk that seemed to turn his body into something like the rock, Eijiro Kirishima was his name if Izuka recalled.

Izuka thought about what they should do and how they should go about strategy. She knew her childhood friend enough that she could reasonably take him. " _You know nearly everything about him but he knows next to nothing about what you are truly capable of."_

Izuka had to admit that was true. Katsuki tend to practice his Quirk for all to see. She on the other head was only seemly using it for mundane tasks. Though Katsuki did know that they were strong enough to do some real damage. Her mind drifted to what she learned earlier today. How her Vectors operate at different frequencies. A chilling thought seemed to cross her mind of her accidentally using the high frequencies on Katsuki. "Izuka do you have a plan?"

Izuka turned to Momo as she was pulled from her thoughts. Though she was thankful given what kind of thoughts they were. "Well, I know enough about Kacchan's Quirk that I could reasonably be able to fight him." She looked around at the metal crates lining the room. "We could try to block one of the entrances though it's likely that Eijiro could pound his way through with his Quirk."

Momo had a similar thought when it came to the harden Quirk user. Though thinking about it she had a good idea of what they could do for that. As for Katsuki, she was a bit unsure if having Izuka face him was a good idea. "Aren't both you and Katsuki childhood friends?" If Izuka knew about how his Quirk worked then it stands to reason that he knew about her strengths and weaknesses. "Would that mean he'll already have a plan to counter you?"

Izuka had a chuckle at this. She really didn't go much in depth about her and Katsuki past so she could see what she was getting at. "Kacchan was kind of self-absorbed when we were growing up," That was putting it mildly but it was clear that he did tend to see her as a sidekick. "I haven't actually shown him what I can really do with my Vectors."

It seemed weird to hear that despite being childhood friends that Katsuki knew so little about her powers. Though for this test it seemed to be a bit of an advantage. Lucy for her part chose this moment to interject. " _You both have about three minutes to come up with a plan."_

* * *

As soon as All Might's voice was heard signaling the begin of the match Katsuki wasted no time entering the building followed by Eijiro. If Explosion Quirk user knew Deku like he did it was very likely that she would be trying to take them out first. Compared to his teammate, who Bakugo recalled had gotten first place in the test yesterday, it made sense given her Quirk was better suited for combat with probably both him and his teammate.

A part of him wanted to see what she could do. After all, if she took out a Zero-Pointer then she had to have a trick or two up her sleeves. Turning to his teammate Katsuki practically barked his orders. "Alright listen up I'll take Deku and you go after the bomb."

"Wouldn't it be better if I fight her given you both are friends?" Eijiro heard about this from his own friend Mina. How the two of them were childhood friends. Tactically it made more sense for him to face Izuka then Katsuki.

Katsuki rolled his eyes at this. Sure he knew that it was a lot less risky if someone she barely knew fought her but Katsuki wanted to fight her. "Trust me it's not like I don't know how Deku fights." Though he hadn't really seen her do so he had an idea of what to expect. "Just let me fight her or else."

By the time they got to the third floor, it seemed that no one was going to come for them. At least that was until the wall to the side was punched through by an invisible force. Eijiro quickly hardened himself before he was tossed into the wall while Katsuki jumped barely missing the Vector aimed at him. Izuka stood as she had all four Vectors at the ready.

* * *

In the viewing room, the rest of the class watched as Izuka completed her successful sneak attack. On screen, they saw Katsuki yelling something to Eijiro as he seemed to walked ready to face Izuka. Ochako had a question as she raised her hand. "Ah, is there any reason we can't hear what they are saying?"

All Might looked at the controls with a shrug. Truth is he should have asked Power Loader to look over the station beforehand but forgot. "It seems we have minor technical difficulties."

On the screen, the class watched as Katsuki managed to jump out of the way of a seemly invisible strike only to get caught mid-jump. Fumikage watched this unfold as he commented. "Izuka's abilities make predicting her attacks rather difficult."

All Might was in agreement with his statement as they watched Katsuki let out a flashy explosion hoping to blind her eyes. Izuka covered her eyes and retracted her Vectors for a moment as Katsuki came racing towards her. Instinctively she summoned them up to protect her as the force of the explosion sent her into a wall.

All Might caught sight of her hitting the back of her head against the wall. The Symbol of Peace winced at this as Izuka slumped down. If she was unconscious then he had to call the match and get her out. A second later the girl seemed to be moving up on her feet. All Might felt a shiver go down his legs. Years of fighting villains seemed to have given him almost a sixth sense for danger. ' _Is the school being attacked?'_

* * *

As the dust settled Katsuki watched as Izuka pulled herself up. Rubbing her head for a few moments. He paused as he saw her posture change. Her hair seemed to hang over one of her eyes. Her red eye looked straight at him. ' _Something's wrong.'_ He grit his teeth. ' _That's not…'_

Before he could a Vector shot out and connected with his stomach while another seemed to grabbed him by the throat. He was soon pulled on as three Vectors each started pounding away at him. A punch to the face was accompanied by one to the chest and gut. A sadistic smile seemed to form of Izuka's face. At least that was the name of the body and not the personality in control.

Lucy for the first time found herself in control of the body. Though she didn't know how long she had before Izuka woke up. "Tell me are those gauntlets meant to help you with your Quirk?"

She was about to smash them when Katsuki let loose an explosion aimed right at her. On reflex Lucy let him go as she used her Vectors to defend herself from the shockwave. Katsuki coughed as he looked at his friend. ' _No that's not Deku in there.'_ he remembered when Izuka told him about her personality problem almost ten months ago. The ash blond immediately glared as he remembered the personalities name. ' _Lucy.'_

Lucy could see the look of anger on his face as she crossed her arms. She was getting a slight amount of glee at this. ' _It seems he figured it out this isn't his childhood friend.'_ If only they weren't being observed then she could really cut loose. As it currently stands she wasn't in a hurry to have the whole class attempt to attack her. Yet at least. "Come on big boy."

She summoned up her Vectors and wrapped two of them over her legs and arms. Before Katsuki know what was happening she had already jumped closing the distance with her hands clenched into fists. Katsuki held up his arms and let close an explosion right into the Vector augmented fist.

The two of them were sent flying back. Katsuki let out an explosion to stop his flight were as Lucy slammed her Vectors into the ground. "Your not Deku."

The growl on his face caused her to smirk. "In a way I am her." Lucy punched into the wall and pulled out a chunk of it. This was followed by her other three Vectors "Just more brutal."

Lucy tossed the concrete wall pieces at him as Katsuki held up his arms and managed to blast each one into rubble. As he did he was then slammed into the wall as each of his limbs was grabbed to one of Lucy's Vectors. "You know you really do have a versatile Quirk, strong too." To Katsuki surprise he felt a punch in his stomach. His eyes widened. Izuka could only use four Vectors where did the fifth one come from? "To bad Izuka and I have yet to show you our full power."

Lucy summoned up a sixth Vector as a smile formed on her face. It seemed Katsuki was surprised by the extra Vector. "Oh, come now you didn't think training for ten months didn't strengthen our abilities did you?" Lucy giggled at his confusion. Of course, in actuality, Izuka hadn't realized she could summon more Vectors if she wanted. After all, it was something she tried to keep from her counterpart. "So are you feeling helpless yet?"

Katsuki glared at her. This personality was seriously pissing him off. Angling his wrists he pointed both hands at her. "Fuck off!" With that, he let out two bright explosions directly aimed at her face. Lucy brought her Vectors up to protect her face but the light forced her to let go of him. Katsuki tackled her into the nearby wall. "Your nothing but a thought in my friend's head!" He brought his fist down into her gut. "Your nothing like her you got it!"

He brought his hand out to use an explosion of her when her Vector reached out from her chest and pushed it out of the way causing the explosion to blast a hole in the roof. "You are right about that." She wrapped her body in five of her Vectors. "If being hopelessly naive about the world is what you call your friend."

Lucy then pushed Katsuki off of her as she looked at him. The two stared at each other in a deadlock. "What's so fucking naive about Deku then?"

"You kidding she thinks everything would be ok that heroes can be purely good." She sent a sideways glare at one of the hidden cameras. As if looking at the man who feed Izuka all of this. "That All Might is as he says he is."

Katsuki just looked at her as she spoke. She sounded like one of those edgelords. The kind that saw nothing but the worst in everyone. Even Katsuki wasn't that extreme. "Give me a break you know nothing about the world."

His words caused Lucy to glare at him. She looked ready to kill him if Katsuki was being honest. A part of him wondered if she could really do it. "I have seen how the world actually works a whole lifetime."

Katsuki stared into her eyes as his expression soon turned to one of shock. "Who are you really?"

Lucy was about to answer when she grabbed her head in pain. Something was trying to surface within her mind. Izuka was waiting back up. She let out a scream before looking at Katsuki with a confused expression. Izuka had taken back control of her body. "Kacchan…" Izuka soon collapsed afterwards as darkness took her.

* * *

Izuka awoke with a moan noticing the setting sun. The green and pink haired girl looked around as she saw that she was in the infirmary. Her head was wrapped in bandages. "So you're up at last." Izuka turned her head over to the side and was greeted with Recovery Girl. The school nurse was looking over a clipboard. "It seems you pass out from exhaustion likely from overusing your Quirk."

Izuka blinked as she remembered. She was fighting Katsuki then she hit the wall and after that, it was all just a blur. The one thing she could remember was there being six Vectors. This caused her to blink in confusion. She had two extra Vectors? Izuka was about to summon her Vectors when Recovery Girl sent her a look. "You better not be trying to use your Quirk."

Izuka had a sheepish look on her face as that was exactly what she was trying to do. The old nurse rolled her eyes at this. "By the why All Might wanted to tell you that he called the match off after you fell unconscious and as for your friend you did quite the number on him."

That caused Izuka to blink in surprise. Had she injured Katsuki while she was out of it? She started to wonder what had happened. Trying to look back all she got was a blur. She could see glimpses of Katsuki and her fighting and two extra Vectors but that was it. She couldn't remember anything else. Another surprise what that the voice within her mind was silent. ' _All of this is rather strange.'_

Outside the building, Katsuki looked up at the window where the infirmary was. He had bandages wrapped around his body due to the bruising and broken bones he had suffered from Lucy's Vector assault. His face hardened as he thought about what she said. The look in her eyes.

He pulled out his phone as he began to make a search. He typed in the names Lucy and found a bunch of useless information. He then typed in several things. First was cat ear hairs, pink haired girl and nothing came up. Finally, he typed in Diclonius. The only thing he got was a German song and the ramblings of a crazed hero who was said to have entered the insane asylum fifteen years ago.

Katsuki clicked on the article. Apparently, a big named hero in Russia had just woke up one day screaming about a horrible darkness had entered their world. He tried to warn everyone that they were all in danger but soon he was apprehended and deemed to have gone insane. His Quirk apparently allowed him to view possibilities thanks to quantum physics and the sudden change was blamed on subconsciously pushing his powers to unknown limits. "A horrible darkness."

Looking at Lucy's eyes. Katsuki saw something unsettling within her. The eyes of a killer. A killer who had done so several times. He didn't want to say it but he was terrified by just looking at her. ' _What is she?'_

Katsuki was mad about this. He had no idea what he was dealing with. If he had no idea what was going then he had no way to help Izuka. That was beyond frustrating.

* * *

Izuka stood in the mostly cleaned beach. She looked out as she summoned up her four Vectors. Was her memory correct? Was she able to summon up more Vectors? She closed her eyes as she tried to focus. Out of her back, a fifth Vector popped out and moved. Finally, with some great effort, a sixth Vector shot out. The six Vectors moved around as Izuka got a feel for each of them.

Her eyes looked in amazement as she moved the six psychic appendages. She shot them all out and was a bit disappointed. The Vectors were only half as long as her max. "I guess it makes sense."

Still, being able to summon more Vectors got her thinking about the entrance exam. Looking at her Vectors she started to recall the feeling of the surge of power she had when she punched the Zero-Pointer. She placed her hands on her horns.

Izuka didn't know why but she knew that had something to do with her horns. She wondered what could cause this. Was it possible for her to replicate it?

Unknown to Izuka someone was looking out at her. Toshinori had come by after hearing that the beach was a junkyard. To his amazement, it turned out that the beach as nearly completely clean. He wondered just who had done it. Every day he came by to see if he could find the person in question. ' _Izuka Midoriya.'_

The two haired girl was standing out at the beach. Somehow he just knew that Izuka was the one to clean up the beach. Looking out he wondered what she was doing now. The ghoulish man was soon brought out of his thoughts by an update on his phone. Pulling it out he saw that it was hero news. "All Might the new teacher at U.A."

Well, that just sucks. He knew that the media was going to start hounding him about his new position. Either that or worse they were going to hound U.A. until that got to speak to him. The ghoulish man let out a sigh. Just his luck it seems.

A text was sent to him from his old sidekick. As soon as he read it his eyes widened in shock. Nighteye was in a coma. He put his phone away as he turned and entered his pickup truck. He knew Nighteye was looking into something in order to help him with his visions concerning Lucy. As no support company could build what he needed Toshinori knew that he was going to have to look for it via other means. ' _I can't believe he would do something like this!'_

* * *

Lucy stood within her dark corner of Izuka's mind. The barrier between the two of them was weakening. Her temporary control over her was a catalyst for the slow erosion of it. The darkness around her moved as images flashed. She was watching as Izuka attempted to summon up six Vectors.

Lucy immediately reached out and grabbed the images as she tried to curb her ability to do so. Six Vectors were summoned out but they didn't get far. It was all she could do. Neither she now Izuka could use their full power. They needed each other. "Because of that, I need Izuka to give into me."

The more Izuka resisted her the harder it was to use their full power. The more she resisted Izuka the same was also true. Lucy, however, wasn't going to have the latter happen. A growl came over her as she thought about something. To let them fall into Izuka's path wasn't what she wanted.

The darkness around her moved as she summoned her Vectors. She reached out of the shadows and hit the crumbling barrier. The barrier keeping her and Izuka separated. A barrier made by Izuka unknowingly since their very birth. "Soon all my secrets will flood into you."

She stopped as she felt something push her back. One would suspect that if Lucy was darkness then Izuka was the light. In truth, there seemed to be no light. No this was a comforting feeling. Not unlike the joy of night. This was Izuka feeling and she seemed to instinctively push her back. The feeling of such nice and gentle darkness. It was the feeling she despised. "I see you are starting to become aware of what I am doing on a subconscious level."

At first, she thought that this wasn't good but soon an idea crossed her mind. If Izuka was forced to confront her then she could show her _everything._ Izula would learn the truth. About the world, about their place and finally about _them_. "Perhaps there is a way back?"

The world of Quirks was strange after all. The darkness started to consume her again as she closed her eyes. This time Izuka dreams would be unaffected by her.

* * *

Izuka's dream was weird. Instead of her usual dreams of heroism, this one was strange, to say the least. She was in a dark space as she saw nothing ahead of her. As she continued to walk forward she came to stop by a giant door. As she reached out to it Vectors shot out and grabbed her scaring Izuka.

The Vectors then pulled her through the door as Izuka found herself in a forest. She groaned as she picked herself up and was greeted by herself as a four-year-old. "What in the world?"

Her four-year-old self-pointed at her. "Who are you?"

The question from her younger self seemed silly. She was Izuka Midoriya. The answer was so simple. Yet, when she was about to answer her younger self's question something happened. She couldn't speak. Something was holding her back. When she blinked her younger self was gone.

Looking around her surroundings seemed to change into something else. Gone was the forests replaced by something that looked like an inn. Opening the door to it she saw herself and the day her Quirk manifested. Rewatching it again something of a mix emotions started to rise to the surface.

The shadow of her younger seemed to stare at her. A sadistic grin was seen as dozens of Vectors seemed to shoot out and grab her. The shadow soon became her own as it looked at her. Her shadow glared as the Vectors wrapped around her neck. The shadow spoke with a heavily distorted version of her own voice. "Who are you really?"

The psychic arms picked her up and pulled her to the shadows face. It stared into her eyes with a grin on her face. "Are you Izuka Midoriya?" The shadow placed her actual hand on her face. "Perhaps there is much more to you then you know?" Her expression turned sour before Izuka was let go. "Know this." Her shadow turned around. "Know this Lucy is keeping secrets from you."

With that, the shadow faded away as Izuka saw herself standing at an old lighthouse. There was a strange feeling while she stood there. Something about this place was familiar. Finally, she heard the sound of children playing. Turned around she saw vague figures. As she took a step forward she paused. She wanted to reach out but something was stopping her.

' _Why do I feel sad?'_ Tears seemed to fall from her eyes. Yet, they were a not just tears of sadness. Mo she was mad. Mad at someone. No, mad at _someones_ and this anger soon gave way to despair. ' _Who am I angry at!?'_

* * *

 **Hood question Izuka, just who are you mad at? Also, I really hate having to use my phone for typing but I don't have anything else. Anyway, before we continue on I just want to say after the UJS incident I will be putting a poll on my profile for the pairing. While there is no guarantee I would listen to it I still want to see what my readers like.**

 **Cya all next time. Remember to go beyond Plus Ultra.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am late on the update. My bad everyone my bad. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **I like to thank ICanRememberThis, RyuujinHimari, Waffenmia, Shadowry, raw666, ponystoriesandothers, Hardcasekara, and TheKursed for their reviews and feedback. I also like to thank the readers of this story and those that favorite and/or follow the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Katsuki kept his eyes on Izuka as the two of them walked to U.A. After yesterday he wanted to make sure that Lucy was not in control of her. Most of the class thought that Izuka had overused her Quirk. Many correctly assumed that it was because she had managed to summon up more than four Vectors. Katsuki figured that it was something else. "Is something wrong?"

Izuka had caught out the side of her eyes Katsuki looking at her. He seemed to be looking at her as if waiting for her to do something. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Katsuki questioned before explaining what he meant. "In the scenario that All Might had us take part in?"

Izuka looked downwards as it was still all a blur. At best all she managed to remember was vague images. "It's all a blur." She stopped summoning up her Vectors before managing to summon up the fifth and sixth Vectors. "I do know I can summon more than four Vectors though."

Katsuki didn't know if he should be happy about this, or if he should feel annoyed. One thing was certain though. Lucy was someone that he had to keep an eye on. He still remembered her eyes staring at him. The cold emotionless orbs. ' _Maybe the extras can make themselves useful and keep her out of trouble?'_

The two of them stopped as they saw a crowd of reporters and news crews all hanging out in front of the gate. News had gotten out that All Might was teaching at U.A. The two knew that it was inevitable but seeing how many news crews were just standing in front of the building was unsettling. "I think I might have to use my Vectors to get us over them."

" _The obsession with one individual."_ Lucy seemed almost disguised by this. The voice in Izuka head had been awfully quiet last night. The dual haired girl remembered the words of her dream shadow.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as several of the new crews noticed her and Katsuki. Like sharks swarming over a dead whale body, the reporter seemed to descend on them. Katsuki glared at this as he pushed several reporters out of his and Izuka's way. "Shut up you damn vultures we aren't here to answer your pointless questions!"

As he finally got them to the gates their homeroom teacher was already at the gate. Shota had a mental groan as he looked at the crowd of reporters all standing in front of the gate. There was one thing he disliked about hero work and it was the media. "I will have to ask you to leave you are disrupting the school and harassing the students."

One of the reporters looked insulted at this. She stood up to Shota just about to walk past the gate when a huge slab of metal shot up and blocked her off. "What in the world?!"

Shota rolled his eyes at this. The media never seemed to learn. He turned over to Katsuki and Izuka with a sigh. "Sorry about that we are still looking into who leaked this to the media."

On the other side of the raised gate, Tomura looked as the reporters stood outside the gate. This was exactly as he had wanted. ' _With the media in place, all I need is to wait for the right time to strike.'_

* * *

Izuka entered the classroom as everyone looked at her. She felt like she was being watched, almost being judged by them. Taking her seat she was immediately asked by Ochako concerning yesterday. "So what happened?" Izuka could feel the other students looking at her. "You collapsed after grabbing your head in pain."

Izuka looked around as everyone seemed to look at her. A sigh escaped her lips. She knew that this was going to be asked as soon as she walked in. "I really don't know I think when I over extorted my Quirk I ended up collapsing and I can't really remember what happened." It made as much sense to them as it did to Izuka. "Though I now can form at least two more Vectors."

The conversation was put on hold as Shota walked in. The homeroom teacher looked at his class knowing that many of them had gotten swarmed by the reporters. "I apologize for the media storm outside if they don't leave by lunch the principal will get the police to pull them off the premises." That was a relief to hear. Especially to Izuka who figured she was going to have to use her Vectors to get over them. "However, we have something important for your class today."

Everyone tensed up at this. The last time he had the class do something it resulted in a test that had them think the loser would get expelled. Though with Izuka she knew he was going to expel the loser. ' _I only know that thanks to Lucy.'_

Shota just looked at their tensed faces. He'll never admit it but he loved how his classes always seemed to get on their toes after the first-day exam. "You will have to pick a Class Representative and Vice-Representative."

Every relaxed as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. In many ways one was. They were just doing normal high school things. As soon as this passed each of the students started to make reasons as to why they should be Class Representative. Minoru Mineta, however, managed to cut through all of this. "Mandatory short skirts less than thirty centimeters!"

The way he was looking at the girls in the class caused them and basically nearly the whole class to automatically condemn him. Mina turned to Izuka and whispered to her. "You think you can I don't know slap him with your Vectors?"

" _We are not touching that thing with our Vectors."_ Lucy finally spoke with nothing but absolute disgusted in her voice. The thought of doing so was revolting to her other.

This was both surprising and strange to hear. She didn't expect Lucy to have issues with this. ' _It's not like we can actually feel with our Vectors you know.'_

Lucy didn't comment back. Yet, the refusal to even consider that was still present in her thoughts. Tenya chose to speak up to the class. "The only way to choose should be through a vote!"

Everyone looked at him. A vote was how most schools choose their Class Representative. It wasn't all that hard for them. However, for Class 1-A there was, of course, one detail that was glaring to all of them. Tyusu was the one to voice this. "But none of us save Izuka and Katsuki have known each other for more than a few days." That was the obvious problem. Not many of them had a good idea about each other. Except for Minoru who everyone was certain was an unbashful pervert and Katsuki who had a huge ego on him. "We'll just end up voting for ourselves."

Tenya had thought of that. In fact, he was hoping for such a thing. "Yes, so we know whoever gets more than one vote had managed to make an impression in such a short amount of time and deserves the spot!"

The class had to admit that was a rather sound reasoning. Tenya turned to their homeroom teacher to get his approval. "Fine, it beats the last classes idea."

* * *

Izuka stared at the results wondering how this had happened. Somehow she wondered if Lucy was to blame. In first place with four votes was Momo, while she and Tenya had both tied for second place with two. Shota just looked at the results and shrugged lazily. "Alright, your Class Representative is Momo Yaoyorozu with both Tenya Iida and Izuka Midoriya as your Vice-Representative."

"Wait, shouldn't we vote again to see who should be the Vice-Representative?" Ochako questioned knowing how such things should normally happen in this setting.

Shota simply looked with a tired expression on his face. He should as it was the proper way to go about this. However, Shota was too tired to stay up for this. "No, you will just have to settle for having two people as Vice-Representative."

Izuka guessed there was no going back from this. Still, at the very least this wasn't completely bad. She could have been voted to be the Class Representative something she really didn't want. " _Why is that exactly?"_

' _Because I don't think I could handle the pressure of being it.'_ At that, she could make out the bandage covered figure of the voice in her mind. The mental projection rolled her eye at this.

" _Please, you are very much a leader that you just don't know it yet."_ Lucy's words caused Izuka to look at her with a confused look.

The two haired girl didn't see herself as a leader. Though thinking about it she did have some of the tools of one. An analytical mind was key to thinking up strategies and many leaders tend to do so. ' _Maybe I have what it takes but I don't see myself as a leader.'_

Lucy just disappeared, returning to her subconscious. The voice in her head was content to see how this went. For now, at the very least, Izuka admitted to having the means to be a leader.

* * *

Toshinori let out a sigh as he sat on the teacher lounge sofa. His old sidekick was in a coma though from what the doctors have concerned he should be up within a few days. While that was a relief outside the school it seems that the media wasn't going away. It honestly seemed like they weren't going to leave until the police came and drove them away. ' _At least I was able to walk past them in my real form.'_

He was soon pulled from his thoughts as the door to the lounge opened up. Nezu walked into the room talking on his phone. "Yes, I understand." He turned it off with a sigh. The principal turned to Toshinori with a sigh. "The police would be running a bit late apparently a group of criminals decided to begin a shopping spree if you will."

Of all the times for something like this to happen it just had to be now. Though with the way his luck was going he supposed that was to be expected. ' _Well looks like I have something to do besides teach my class '_

The ghoulish looking man was about to get up before Nezu held up his hand to stop him. "No need for All Might right now the police and the other heroes can handle it." Nezu had something he had wanted to talk to Toshinori about. Something that concerned one of their freshmen. "I, however, have something I wish to discuss with you."

Toshinori looked at the principal with a confused expression. He thought about what he was getting at before it finally dawned on him. Nezu had been waiting to see who he was going to pick as the successor to his power. "If it's about my pick for a successor I'll be honest anyone of them would be perfect it's just…"

Nezu had a smile as it seems he was correct. Toshinori had already taken a full interest or even decided on who it would be. He had a good idea on just who it was. "I see so you have taken an interest in having Izuka Midoriya as your successor then?"

There was a pause from Toshinori. Sure he knew that Nezu was smart. His Quirk practically made him the smartest being on the planet, though some would dispute this. It was still somewhat surprising to know that he already figured he was thinking of making her his successor. "I've thought about it yes."

She had much of the qualities that he had. Except for the whole thing about her being born with a Quirk. ' _Then again every other wielder of One For All had a Quirk.'_ Plus there was again the fact, that she was likely her successor if his sidekick's vision was anything to go by. "I actually meet Izuka on my first day coming here."

This was something that peaked Nezu's interests. For a moment a thought crossed his mind. It was a bit of a long shot but it was nest to cover all their bases. "Does that mean you had already passed One For All to her?"

"No, I have not," Toshinori answered as he got what he was implying. "I actually don't know when I will be offering her One For All I figured I wait until the right moment."

While that did sound all well and good Nezu had his own worries. All Might's use of his Quirk was not good for his health especially given how he nearly always run out his time limit. The power of One For All was just too much to handle for his current body at its full power and that was something Toshinori tired to remind himself. Yet, Nezu knew that he would either slip up or, on the nearly impossible chance of a villain attack, might use all of it on the off chance that his current level isn't enough. That would have dire ramifications if he dies due to his own power.

Still, if Toshinori was going to assist on waiting perhaps it would be best for Izuka to learn about the person behind the mask of All Might? "Maybe until then you can confront her as Toshinori and take to training her off campus as a mentor?"

The ghoulish man thought about it. It made sense though it could run into its own problems further down the line. ' _Of course, Nezu probably wants me to be close in case I need to transfer One For All in an emergency.'_ He hoped that wouldn't come too. The knowledge that One For All could be forcibly transferred cane from one of its own wielders being given the power without knowing for three years. It took someone close to one of the welders for them to learn that they had the Quirk. ' _Maybe I'll see about giving it to her after the semester exams.'_

That seemed like as good a place as any. Having a full semester to work with and hone her skills as a hero before handing her One For All would make it easier. Though that did leave the question if she could physically withstand the Quirks power. Perhaps he should pay her a visit as Toshinori.

* * *

Izuka wondered how it was that her table came to be. Besides Katsuki who usually sat with her Ochako, Mina and Eijiro had also joined in. Mina's reasons were that they were horn buddies and Eijiro just seemed to follow her. Now, it seems that her table had both Momo and Tenya had joined. ' _Well, on the bright side it beats sitting alone with just Kacchan.'_

Izuka grew slightly annoyed at her noodles seemed to have gotten fused together. Lunch Rush the pro hero that normally served as the cafeteria's chef was absent. " _Why down you cut it with your Vectors?"_

Lucy's words did state the obvious. It was a huge waste of her abilities though besides getting up to get something to cut them with, or asking Momo to make one it seemed like the best opinion. Summoning up her Vector Izuka vibrated it at the higher frequencies and cut the noodles apart. Everyone stared as she retracted the invisible limb. "How did you do that?"

Right she hadn't told anyone about that. "My Vectors actually vibrate at different frequencies," She summoned up the invisible limb as it took the chopsticks from out of her hands. "I discovered it recently but I've been using mostly the medium frequency which makes them solid while a low frequency." The chopsticks fell out of its grasp and back into her real hands. "It can pass harmlessly through objects and people, while at high frequencies seems to turn it into something of a blade."

Katsuki seemed to stare at his friend. A brief feeling of fear went over him. If Izuka's Vectors could be used like a blade then did that mean Lucy could have cut him apart. His face hardened at this thought. ' _The eyes of a killer.'_

"That's an amazing discovery though it sounds rather deadly if one thinks about it." Tenya was quick to notice the implications of being able to phase her Vectors through walls and people. Just before they continue the sound of an alarm caught everyone's attention. The students all seemed to be making a break for the exit. "Excuse me," Tenya stopped one of the third years. "What's going on?"

Their upperclassmen turned to them with a confused look. "That's the level three warning alarm it means some had broken into U.A. grounds."

Pretty soon everyone in the sudden panic started to crowd the exit way. Izuka's group were practically being smashed against the mob of people as they pushed towards the exit. In this Izuka soon found herself pushed up against the window. " _Remind me this is a hero school correct?"_

Izuka looked out the window and noticed that it was just the media standing on the grounds. How they managed to get over U.A.'s wall was a mystery. What wasn't a mystery was the fact that they were the likely reason for the alarm going off. ' _It's just the media.'_

She turned around noticing how her friends had all been separated by the crowd and how a fight seemed to be breaking out among some of the students in their mad dash to the exit. With no other choice, Izuka summoned up her Vectors and planted two of them in the ground. Now overhead she closed eyes and yelled. "STOP!"

The crowd calmed down as they stared at Izuka. One of the students even commented on the fact she was seemly floating in the air. "Is she flying?"

Izuka had a small blush of embarrassment before pointing outside. "I-its just the media."

The students who could looked out and saw the news crews being confronted by the teachers as the police finally choose that time to come up and take them away. Everyone was so focused on them that they missed a purple mist closing up at the far end of the courtyard.

* * *

Izuka stood out amongst the beach. To her surprise, the remaining junk seemed to be gone. Was it volunteers? Maybe after reports of the beach not being practically a junkyard finally making the local government do something about the mess? Whatever the case it seems her usual spot to train was no more. " _Until people start using it as a trash dump after everything you did like the ungrateful bastards they are."_

Izuka really wished that Lucy didn't ruin this moment with her cynicism. It was always like her to turn something great like this and ruin it. ' _Can you just shut up.'_

A voice called out from behind the two colored haired girl. "I take it you were the one who did most of this work?" Turning around she was greeted by what looking like a walking skeleton with skin.

Even Lucy seemed to question if the man in front of them was alive. After all with the way he looked she actually wondered if he was a zombie. " _How has he not died at this point?"_

Toshinori wasn't all that surprised that he would meet here at this beach. He was surprised that they were meeting now of all times. He looked over and saw that the beach had been cleared. Perhaps his trip to the city council as All Might did the trick to get them to clean up the beaches. "Is something matter?"

"No, no sorry, I zoned out for a moment." Izuka had a blush of embarrassment. She had been staring and Lucy's comment didn't help matters either. "Yes, though I think I wasn't the only one." Given when she last was here there was still trash after all. "Why are you asking?"

Toshinori thought about how to approach this. On one hand, if he seemed like a total stranger Izuka could be suspicious. Though saying he was All Might was out of the question. Luckily for him, he had the perfect cover story. "I'm All Might secretary Toshinori Yagi." He held out his hand for a greeting. "All Might told me about each student of his, you're Izuka Midoriya correct?"

Izuka was taken back. This was All Might's secretary? " _He's lying out the skin of his teeth."_ Lucy appeared out the corner of her eye from the depths of her mind. " _He does look familiar though."_

Izuka was now more confused by this. Lucy for all she was to Izuka was good at telling when someone was lying. The other part of her warning was what caught her off guard. This guy was familiar to Lucy and as such familiar to Izuka. Looking at him she tried to put it together but she just couldn't find a match. ' _Wait a minute.'_

It was a long shot but like Lucy had said, no one knew a thing about _his_ Quirk. Everyone assumes its an emitter type in some form. What if it was instead a transformation type? "You're All Might aren't you?"

Toshinori just stood there his eyes widened in complete shock. No words escaped his mouth as he just stared on unsure as to what to say. ' _How did she figure it out?'_ She was great at analyzation if her notebook was anything to go by. It stands to reason that given enough time she might be able to put it together but figuring it out after seeing him like this just once? Toshinori stopped as he realized he had waited for way too long and his expression had just kind of made it slip. ' _Damn it!'_

Izuka's eyes widened in complete shock. She couldn't believe it. This guy was actually All Might! The Symbol of Peace was actually a skeleton looking man. "Oh, my god…" There was nothing more for her to say as she just stared at her idol's true form.

Toshinori let out a sigh. There was no going back on this now. "Yes, I am All Might." He held up his hand. "Don't go posting this on any online forums alright this is all supposed to be a secret alright." Izuka gave a nod as she ignored Lucy mentally telling her that she told her so. Toshinori held up his shirt showing her his chest. The whole left side of his chest looked scared and partly caved in. "Gruesome isn't it?"

" _Eh, I've seen worse."_ That caused Izuka to question how she had seen worse than that. In the end to choose not to question it.

Toshinori put his shirt back down as he let out a coughed. Izuka could see a few drops of blood in his hand. "Five years ago I fought someone, it was off records but this guy he managed to do that before I finally managed to stop him." Toshinori wiped the blood off his shirt. "Lost half my respiratory system and my stomach after all the surgeries I can only hold my muscle form for three hours at best."

Izuka stared at him unsure about what to say. Hearing that All Might had been crippled like this. Izuka thought back to her first meeting with him feeling bad that she wasted his time. "W-why are you telling me this?"

"Well, besides the fact you managed to figure out my identity?" Toshinori looked at the setting sun. A fitting metaphor if there ever was one. His time as a hero was effectively limited. Both by the injury and by One For All. Recovery Girl didn't think he could keep going for no more than five years at his current rate before his body starts slowing down regardless. "I came to U.A. because my time is limited I'll be retiring in a few years and as soon as I do the Symbol of Peace would be lost."

The thought of All Might retiring was saddening for her. However, the effects of his retiring were apparent to anyone. Crime would naturally shot up in response. "That makes sense."

Toshinori placed a hand on her shoulder. "I came to U.A. to see if I could find someone among the next generations of heroes in order to train to take my place for when that day comes." Toshinori gave her a smile as he paused. "I believe I am looking at that person right now."

Izuka was at a complete loss for words. All Might thought she had what it takes to become his successor. Even Lucy was given pause at this. The twin haired girl felt unworthy of this. "W-why me?" Sure she did have a versatile Quirk and wanted to be a hero like him, one that smiled and inspired others but compared to other students she wasn't all that special. "I m-mean aren't there better choices?"

Toshinori shook his head. "Being the Symbol of Peace is more than just about powers or stopping crimes, the Symbol of Peace has to be able to do what's right to give people hope and inspire others," Toshinori recalled how he had made so many speeches in living up to that ideal. "When you told me about your reasons for becoming a hero it intrigued me and watching how you ran and faced the Zero-Pointer to save someone you barely knew, and then this," He motioned to the beach in front of them. "All this has made it clear that you have the heart of someone deserving of my title when I step down."

So many emotions were going through her mind at this. All Might was so convinced that she had what it took to become his successor. That she was the next Symbol of Peace. A light wind blow between the two of them as Toshinori's hair flowed in the breeze. "Izuka Midoriya I wish to take you on as my pupil and hopefully mentor you into becoming the next Symbol of Peace I ask you, do you accept?"

Faced with everything tears started to fully out of Izuka's eyes. Faced with her idols words there was only one thing she could say. "Yes!"

* * *

 **Next up is the USJ arc. You're all waiting for this. After which we'll finally learn what Lucy even is. So yeah people the reveal coming soon. The poll for the pairing will also come up so be sure to take a look and vote, I would also be accepting votes via reviews and PMs The poll would last for a whole week so you better be ready.**

 **I'll cya all later. Remember go beyond Plus Ultra!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So my computer is fixed. Hopefully, I don't get hacked again by a group of people who don't like me. Anyway, as I stated once before this chapter will have the answer on what Izuka and Lucy are. Also warning this chapters rating was increased. The reason of course being for a bit of gore.**

 **Before we begin I like to give a thank you too** **AnimeA55Kicker, ICanRememberThis, RyuujinHimari, XxMysticalLunarxX, raw666, Hardcasekara, Guest, Namless, and Greer123 for your reviews and feedback, as well as the readers, those that favorited, and/or followed my story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer:** **My Hero Academia (** **Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

A young Izuka looked at the music box. It was a gift from her father during his business trip to Germany. Izuka played the box as a song was heard from it. The tune was rather sad. Yet, to Izuka the song was nice. She felt like she had heard it once before.

A day later she would ask her mother about it. The song was called Lilium. The depressing melody that soon for some reason or another became her favorite song. The box becoming one of her most treasured possessions.

In the modern day, Izuka looked at the music box sitting on her desk. She opened it as the song played once again. Strangely enough each time she played it Lucy was felt like she was gone from her mind. As if the song switched her off. The green and pink haired girl closed her eyes as she felt almost lost in the melody. A Vector shot out without even knowing as her mind was lost in the tune.

"Izuka it's time for breakfast!" Her mother's voice pulled her from the melody.

Izuka turned around unaware if her Vector knocking the music box off her desk and into her open backpack. "Coming." She looked at her summoned Vector before using it to grab her backpack.

* * *

When Izuka got into class she stopped as she heard the familiar melody coming from her backpack. Reaching in she pulled out her music box. ' _How did that get there?'_

The sound of the music box immediately caught the classes attention. Katsuki looked at the box in her hands. He hadn't seen it in a few years but he knew how much it meant to her. Still, he honestly hated the melody. "You brought your music box to school with you?"

"Not on propose." She closed the lid and with it the melody.

From his seat, the bird head student Fumikage turned to her. He was certain the tune was familiar. Having heard it somewhere before. "That won't happen to be Lilium correct?"

Izuka turned to him surprised. Most people she played it for had to be told about it. "Yeah, you heard it before?"

Fumikage gave her a nod as he recalled the song. Its origins were rather significant if he recalled. "Yes, it was composed in the early days of Quirks back when having a Quirk was liable to get one outcasted from their friends or thrown out of society."

Izuka looked at the box as Fumikage's words seemed to resonate with Izuka. A signal tear formed in her eyes before falling. In the back of her mind, Lucy spoke up. " _Humanity afraid of their own extinction would do this and even then all their efforts were pointless."_

There was a degree of familiarity with her words. As if she had seen it first hand. Still, her words were rather controversial. In the early days, there were Quirk extremists groups that claimed that humanity was evolving and pushed for supremacy of the new race. As society progressed their views were not referenced or treated as mainstream for several reasons. Ochako broke Izuka from her thoughts with a question. "So why do you have the music box?"

"My dad got it for me." Izuka had a smile on her face. "I always loved the melody despite its sad tone listening to it seems to always put my mind at peace."

The door to the classroom opened up as everyone quickly got into their seats. Shota turned to the class barely registering that Izuka had the music box on her desk. "Alright, today we are going to be having a trip to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint." On the side of the wall, their hero costume suitcases appeared. "Put on your costumes and meet me outside."

* * *

Toshinori sat within the teacher lounge cursing himself. It was barely the start of the day and he had already managed to waste much of his time limit. Today he was supposed to help the kids with disaster training and afterwards start training Izuka to become the next Symbol of Peace. ' _Damn it I was careless again.'_

The door to the lounge opened up as Nezu walked in finishing a call. The principal let out a sigh. "I just informed Thirteen that you won't be showing up." Nezu looked at the ghoulish man before taking a seat. "All Might you know there are plenty of heroes to take care of the city, so why did you suddenly decide to do this?"

Toshinori thought about to yesterday when Izuka agreed to let him be her mentor. He was in such high spirits he decided to jump all the way to U.A. That was when things went downhill. "I guess you can say I got carried away." He paused before deciding to tell Nezu. "I talk to her yesterday as Toshinori and somehow she was able to put together that I was All Might."

Nezu if he was drinking a cup if his tea would have choked on it. Izuka Midoriya was about to figure out that he was All Might. Nezu couldn't begin to figure out how such a thing was even possible. "She figured it all out just by looking at you?" The amount of skill in analyzation to figure that out took a lot of time to perfect. To do so like Izuka did. "I take it then that she won't tell anyone?"

"I think so." Toshinori knew the girl wasn't one to tell others someone secret. "Also, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that she's agreed to let me train her to become the next Symbol of Peace."

That was of course great news for Nezu. The principal wondered about taking Izuka out for some personal training with Toshinori bit thought against it. It was better if they left that for after school. "Have you passed One For All on to her?"

Toshinori shook his head at this. He didn't think Izuka was ready for that. At least not now. "No, I want to train her first physically, mentally, and in her Quirk to prepare her for One For All the last thing we want is for her to suffer from the kickback of the Quirk."

Toshinori remembered the feeling of it himself. One For All was dangerous if the user wasn't careful or couldn't handle regulating its power. He knew from experience when he foolishly tried one hundred percent when he wasn't ready. Broke his hand with that punch. ' _Never going to make that mistake again.'_

"Alright, then if you both need a place to train I am sure that we can allow our facilities for you after hours." Nezu's phone when off as he looked at who it was. "If you excuse me I have a call from the police about the incident from yesterday."

As Nezu got up and left the room Toshinori looked out the window. Now that he had time to himself his mind turned to his old sidekick. With that, he thought about the threat that he had been working on to figure out. The so-called Lucy. Something in his gut told him that Lucy would show herself soon. He was after all already taking Izuka as his pupil. ' _Where are you?'_

* * *

The Unforeseen Simulation Joint or the USJ as it was called was a building at the far edge of U.A.'s rather massive campus. So far was it that they had to use a bus to get to there. Izuka sat looking out as several other training arenas passed by them. "I heard that U.A. was big but this is just ridiculous."

Izuka figured that it made sense for the school to be this big. In order to train them to be the best, they had to cover every possibility. "You know Izuka your Quirk is rather amazing if you think about it." Izuka turned to Tsuyu. "Though it's weird that having another voice in your head came along with it."

Fumikage raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite get it the first time around. "Isn't that a temporary thing for mental Quirks?"

' _If only it was temporary'_ Katsuki knew what kind of personality was lurking within Izuka. He really hoped there was some way for Izuka to get rid of it.

Izuka rubbed the back of her head at this. "Yeah, mine is very much a part of my Quirk at this point." Though she felt like it was something of a lie. There was something that was just off about the voice within her head. Something she had a hard time describing. "In any case, it's not like it's going to overtake me or anything."

Katsuki tensed up at this. The memory of Izuka attacking him played in his mind. The bus came to a stop as Shota looked at his class. "We're here now unless you want to keep talking I suggested we go instead."

As soon as they walked inside the group was met with the sight of several areas each one meant to simulate a type of disaster. On one side was mountains with a rock slide next to it and a large pool of water with a ship floating in the center. On the other side was broken buildings, and a thick forest. In the back were two large domes which served for two disasters that there difficult to simulate. An out of control fire and a heavy rainstorm.

Walking up to the class was a space suit covered individual. At seeing who it was both Ochako and Izuka fangirled. It was the Space Hero: Thirteen. "Greetings everyone I welcome you to the USJ." Thirteen motioned to himself. "I am Thirteen and I'll be the supervisor for your disaster simulations."

Most of the class was excited by this. Though there was one question on a few of their minds. Especially given that they were supposed to have three teachers with them. "Where's All Might?"

The Symbol of Peace was supposed to be here. Izuka remembering what she was told about him from yesterday wondered if he had used up his time limit. "All Might is busy at the moment and can't make it here but rest assured he would be here for the tail end of the class."

That confirmed it to Izuka. All Might had used up his time limit on the way here. Concern was evident on her face as she thought about all the crisis that could need him. Shota, however, motioned for his class to follow him. "Alright, if that's out of the way lets-" He stopped as he held his hand out to stop his students. "Everyone get back!"

In the middle of the plaza, a purple mist was seen appearing as dozens of individuals walked out of it. From the looks of things, Shota knew that these were criminals and low-level villains. Finally, two more walked out and stopped at the entrance. Tomura looked on his body covered with varies hands while to his side was a hulking mass of muscles, with an exposed brain and a beak-like mouth. "So this is U.A. then?"

Tomura looked on at each of the zones. A lot of money went into each one that was sure. It was almost a shame to have this place become the site of All Might's tomb. Shota reached into his capture gear and pulled out his special goggles. This confirmed Izuka's suspensions that their homeroom teacher was Eraserhead. "Thirteen watch the students and try to get everyone out of here!"

As he jumped into the crowd several villains tried to used their Quirks. Nothing happened surprising them just enough that Eraserhead was able to get the drop and kick two of them in the face. Thirteen turned to the students as they prepared to leave. A dark mist shot around them as Kurogiri looked on to Class 1-A. "Hello, students of U.A. I apologize for the interruption but I and my compatriots come here to kill the Symbol of Peace." He looked at the group as he noticed that said Symbol of Peace was nowhere to be found. "It seems that the schedule was changed."

Izuka blinked at his words. Killing All Might sounded so impossible. Yet, she remembered that one foe had managed to cripple All Might. It was possible to seriously injure him and killing him was not too far out of reason. " _Izuka focus now!"_

Lucy's words brought her out as the mist guy seemed to envelop the class. Izuka shot out her Vectors trying to grab him. With nothing to grab she was soon swallowed up by the darkness.

Izuka found herself landing on the ground with both Mina and Eijiro with her. The area around them looked like collapsed buildings with rubble everywhere. They were in the collapsed zone. " _Whoever they are they are an idiot sending us to the one zone where we have an advantage."_

That made a lot of sense. They didn't know a thing about their Quirks so they dropped them into zones at random. Overhead a voice called out to them. "Well, what you know Kurogiri gave us a few students to play with!"

One of them wasted no time and sent out what looked like a razor sharp knife aimed at Mina. Before it could hit it stopped in the air as something invisible grabbed it. "What gives!"

Izuka turned to her two classmates. Her Vectors dropped the knife in front of them. She soon brought up the other three Vectors up. "I don't think they know anything about our Quirks."

That actually brought a smile to Eijiro face. The villains looked as the three kids were not cowering in fear. "I think we may have been scammed."

* * *

After defeating the villains the trio made their way through the collapsed zone. The rubble buildings seemed to form into a maze before Izuka decided to use her Vectors to try to look over the buildings. All around she saw her classmates fighting the villains sent at them. Sparks of electricity arced from the mountaintop zone, a pillar of ice was seen in the rock slide zone and in the center of the plaza she saw Eraserhead fighting the villains still trying to swarm him. Lastly, she saw that the entrance was already a fight between the mist man Kurogiri and the few members of the class that he hadn't teleported away.

Jumping off the broken building she landed with her Vectors breaking her fall. "Everyone seems to be doing alright though I think the leader of the group is still in the center plaza."

This left a question about what they should do. They could go and help their fellow classmates. However, from what Izuka saw it looked like their doing on. That just left the idea of getting the drop on the leader. Deciding to do so the three of them made their way to the central plaza only to find Eraserhead being smashed into the ground by the hulking brute that was with the leader.

Tomura looked as Eraserhead stared back at him. Blood dripping down his face. Tomura leaned down at the pro hero. "You know your Quirk is rather dangerous to face being able to instantly debuff anyone," Shota screamed as Nomu broke it still good arm. "Too bad Nomu base strength is just too much for you."

The pain was causing Shota to start to black out. As his vision faded he whispered weakly. "Get a-away."

Tomura wanted to laugh when the feeling of a fist hitting his head was felt sending him flying to the side. He picked himself up with a groan managing yo get out of the way of a spray of acid. He now knew who he was talking about. "So, you three managed to defeat the canon folder then?" Tomura crossed his arms with a smile on his face. "Kids today are so amazing." Tomura's smile faded away. "Nomu if you would."

The group turned as a large brute of a being tried to smash them. Izuka summoned up several Vectors and with each invisible hand throw a punch while Eijiro hardened his hand and through his own. When they made contact with Nomu it seemed nothing happened. "Oh, did I forget to mention Nomu's Quirk is Shock Absorption."

Nomu turned over to Eijiro and was about to swing his fists when Izuka wrapped four of her Vectors around the fist and tried to pull him back. Nomu felt the pull of the invisible arms and after a few minutes of fighting pulled on the invisible limbs flinging Izuka into the ground and knocking her head on the ground. The impact caused Izuka to blackout.

Izuka lay on the ground for a second before pulling herself back up. The effect of the impact seemingly having done nothing. She leaned her head forward a bit as her hair covered her left eye. Her eyes looked at the hulking brute that was Nomu. "Seems she still has some hit points." Tomura turned to Nomu. "Take her out Nomu."

Nomu let out a grow and charged reading another punch. Instead of hitting her, however, this punch was stopped as Nomu's body was suddenly lifted up into the air. Six Vectors shot out and wrapped themselves around the body of the beast. "Do you even have a mind within your exposed brain?"

Nomu just roared at her as he tried to free himself from the grasp. Like a wild animal, it fought with instinct. Yet, it wasn't even as aware as that. A lifeless doll made of flesh stared back. Lucy tossed the brute into the ground as a smile smirk formed on her face. The Vectors frequency increased going into the lethal range. This was going to be so much fun. Nomu got back up and raced to her.

"Die." A Vector lashed out and Nomu's arm went flying clean off. Everyone watching looked on in shock as the limb was seemly cut off by an invisible force. Even Nomu stopped as he was vaguely aware of his limb flying off.

Another Vector sliced as Nomu's other arm was cut off. This was soon followed with both Nomu's legs just above his knees. Tomura took a step back. A mix of fear, anger, and perhaps a bit of intrigue was on his hand covered face. To him like with everyone else it seemed like Nomu's limbs had just been cut right off by an invisible force. He knew where that force came from. "How are you doing that?"

Lucy shot her Vectors out towards him. They stopped just short of his hand covered face. "Invisible arms." She pulled them back as she stared into his own eye. "Really if your plan was to kill All Might with the thing you brought with you then you are a fool."

Lucy knew without a doubt that a mindless brute was no match for All Might. With an actual functioning brain, All Might very likely would out-think the mindless doll who seemed overly reliant on brute force. Tomura, however, had a smile on his face. "That's not all Nomu can do."

Lucy turned and quickly brought her Vectors up to protect herself. The force of the blow actually knocked her off her feet as Lucy pulled herself back up seeing the new regenerated limbs. Lucy looked at the beast with an eye roll. Of course, her opponent had something extra just in case All Might decided to rip him apart. "Oh, great it has the ability to heal itself?"

"Nomu has a second Quirk, Super Regeneration no matter how many times you cut him apart he would just regenerate!" Tomura's words didn't intimate Lucy in the slightest.

Actually, a slasher smile formed on her face. It was unsettling to both Mina and Eijiro. Then came the laughter. "Finally, a brain dead doll that can heal itself." Her Vectors immediately raised over her like six arms of death. "Let's see what the Quirks limits are."

Before anyone knew it she Vectors slashed at Nomu's belly. The monster yelled before Lucy slashed again nearly cutting off his shoulder. Blood was seen flying out of each wound before several more large gashes opened up. "What's that matter does it hurt?" Lucy cut again into his belly this time deeper than before. "Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery."

The onlookers watched in horror and disgust as Lucy ripped out Nomu's own blood covered intestines from his stomach ripping them off as his Quirk healed his stomach them over. Lucy looked at her flesh rope with a laugh. She spoke with a mocking tone of a newlywed woman. "Oh, baby you shouldn't have."

"IZUKA WHAT THE HELL!" Eijiro yelled out as both he and Mina looked ready to puke at this. Seriously, they just watched her rip out Nomu's intestines.

Lucy started to laugh at this as she fashioned the intestines into a noose and tied it around Nomu's neck. "Sorry but Izuka not here right now I believe she said I was the voice in her head right?"

Nomu's waist was the chopped off as a shower of blood shot out from his severed body. His organs were then pulled out one after another by her Vectors. Mima jumped away as Nomu's still beating heart was literally tossed at her feet. "IT'S STILL BEATING!"

"Let me fix that." A Vector grabbed the organ and crushed it before all their eyes as red liquid and flash dripped out the vague outline of a hand could be seen. "There no more beating heart."

Tomura actually threw up after seeing this. Seriously this was supposed to be a hero? She was acting more like a serial killer. "T-that's vile."

Nomu healing was interrupted again as Lucy continued to hack away at his body slowly pulling his flesh away sending chunks of it all around as it started raining bits of flesh. Finally, after a solid minute, Nomu's eyes seemed to glaze over as the remaining husk of a spine and a few muscles in the arms just went limp. "Awe looks like I killed your pet."

Lucy then brought her Vectors to bare crushing the now dead Nomu's head into past as bits of it flew everywhere. Lucy dropped Nomu as she stood there. Blood and bits of brain matter stained her dress but Lucy had never felt so alive. ' _It's been long since I killed_ _ **ANYTHING**_ _!'_

It didn't matter to her that she had just traumatized Mina, Eijiro, and even Tomura. If anything that put a smile on her face. After all, she knew who her next targets were going to be. Summoning up her Vectors she gave the three of them a slasher smile as she readied herself to attack the three of them when a feeling of a blast hit her in the back of the head.

Lucy fell unconscious as Katsuki stood behind her his hand smoking as he had let out an explosion. Knocking her out. His eyes were widened with horror. He had watched her tore Nomu apart and it was almost too much. He had been hit with the creature's liver for god's sake. ' _Oh… my… god.'_

Kurogiri appeared next to Tomura though his warp gate. The mist covered being looked at the frozen Tomura. "I'm sorry Tomura but the student's mang-" He stopped as he saw the plaza covered in blood and gore everywhere. He was visibly repulsed by this. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Get us out of here now!" Tomura didn't care about All Might right now. No, the whole invasion didn't go like he wanted. He wanted to get away from that monster. Kurogiri didn't speak as he enveloped Tomura in his mists. With that, both of them disappeared from the scene.

* * *

A laugh echoed through the mindscape. Lucy watched as the darkness seemed to swirl in happiness. She had finally managed to end a life. Even if it was just a mindless flesh doll. "It's been too long since I done something like this."

Lucy stood up as she walked to the barrier separating both her and Izuka's sides. A smirk formed on her face a huge hole.

Lucy reached out to the now broken mental wall. Perhaps now she could try to see if she could get control again. A Vector shot out and grabbed her arm. Followed by three more grabbing each limb. A figure walked out of the shadows on the other end.

Lucy wanted to laugh at this. It seemed that Izuka had figured out what she had been doing. Izuka mental projection looked almost like how she would of she had grown up Quirkless. Green-hair, green eyes with no horns. Yet, still, the Vectors holding Lucy were a sign that she had her Quirk. "Ok, that's enough!"

Izuka stared into her others eyes as she finally got a look at her. She had been wondering just what this other personality even was. Actually, she was starting to believe that it wasn't a split personality after all. There was this gut feeling that something else was afoot. "What are you really?"

Lucy stared back at her almost insulted. The girl hadn't figured it out yet. "Allow me to show you."

In an instant, she shot a Vector into Izuka's mental head as images based through her mind. An orphanage, a little girl with pink hair, a boy with a box, blood, death, a facility, pain, another personality, the boy again, others like her, then massive death and destruction, the feeling of a bullet, followed by two others tossing Izuka into the void. The Vector retreated as Izuka let Lucy go. She fell to the ground her eyes widened in horror.

That vision was of a girl. From a world similar to yet different from her own. Her name was edged into her mind. Yet, that name was the name of what _Izuka_ was. No, she was the personality that they tossed away. Izuka felt like throwing up. "Why…" She looked up at Lucy. "What am I?"

Lucy stared into her eyes. No Izuka was staring into the eyes of herself. Staring into the eyes of her former self. Of an echo of what she once was. "We never had a real name as we were nothing but a _voice_ in her head." Izuka knew who she was talking about. The girl whose life Izuka just watched. "Though Lucy fits just fine."

Lucy then shrugged her shoulders. "As for why we got reborn despite nearly trying to end humanity in that world I don't know." Seriously this was all rather weird especially given they were once basically so one dimensional. "I don't think Kaede and Nyu expected it as well."

* * *

 **Izuka Midoriya is the reincarnation of the third personality. The so-called "DNA Voice". Oh, and Lucy is a mix of the past memories and a small imprint of Kaede's personality allow with the original feeings of the voice. Yeah, Izuka whole world view just got shattered because I could.**

 **Cya all next time.** **Remember to go beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here's another chapter. The aftermath of the USJ would likely take up a few chapters. Anyway on with the story.**

 **I like to thank AnimeA55Kicker, MIKE202303, Frozen Flame, Greer123, Hardcasekara, richboylion, RyuujinHimari, ZRAIARZ, and s082829 for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank my readers, those that favorite and those that followed my story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Within her mind, Izuka sat as Lucy just watched. The echo of Izuka's past life placed a hand on her shoulder. The pinkette leaned down to Izuka almost broken expression. "You see now correct?" There was no response as Izuka was seemingly broken. Lucy summoned up her Vectors as it was clear that this was going to be easier than she thought. "You can't be a hero not after all you did."

Izuka didn't speak as she knew that Lucy's words were correct. How can something that nearly destroyed the world become a hero? "Give me a break." The two of them looked up as Izuka's shadow formed behind Lucy. "The sins of your past life, if you can even call it that, doesn't decide who you are now."

Before Lucy could try chains shot out grabbing both her arms and Vectors. She struggled against the embodiment of the subconscious of Izuka Midoriya. "Izuka can't become a hero there's to much blood on her hands."

The shadow just looked at Lucy with an eye roll. Or at least give the appearance of an eye roll. It was somewhat hard to tell. "No, the person that she was is dead and broken apart," The shadow pointed at Lucy. "You shouldn't be here but it seems your hatred of your counterparts has kept you alive just to torment your current life." The both of them looked at Izuka. "One free of crimes inflicted by her old self."

Izuka stood up soon after this. Her shadow was right. That wasn't her anymore. She was more than just some simple voice in a very troubled girls head. Lucy cursed as she realized that her resolve to become a hero was back and stronger than before. "Our power is destructive, deadly, and everyone will know how dangerous you can be." She struggled against the bonds holding her. "You unstable and you know it!"

"You're right." Both the shadow of her subconscious and Lucy stopped as they stared at her. Izuka gripped her hands into fists. "I am dangerous and unstable." She looked up and shot her counterpart a glare. "But that's not going to stop me from my dream," Her voice rose as she yelled at Lucy. "You are not going to stop me!"

Izuka knew whatever problems she caused in her past life wasn't on her. Lucy was trying to force it on her. Force her to become like Kaede. The pink haired personality just looked at her counterpart. "You need me!" She yelled back as the chains holding her started to struggle. Izuka turned and walked away. She ignored the voice of a past that wasn't her own. This was her life after all not Lucy's. "You will never be able to use your full power without me!"

Izuka stopped as Lucy had a victorious smirk. "Then I guess I'll just make due with what I can."

A laugh echoed from Izuka's subconscious manifestation. Lucy constrained all her anger on Izuka. A lone Vector formed and shoot out. "Here's a parting gift then!" Izuka turned around as the Vector hit her head.

Izuka awoke within the infirmary back as U.A. She blinked for a few moments wondering how she got there. She stopped as she looked at the mirror that was on the table next to her. Looking at it she noticed that her green and pink hair was no more. Instead staring back at her was nothing but pink hair. ' _So this is what you meant by parting gift.'_

* * *

Toshinori looked at the report as the police and waste disposal group cleaned up the remains of Nomu. The only eyewitnesses to the whole thing were Katsuki, Mina, Eijiro, and Izuka. Three of them were traumatized and refused to speak of what had just happened. The last had been rendered unconscious.

Eraserhead had to be rushed to the hospital along with Thirteen. Both having been greatly injured by the villains that attacked them. ' _All this just to kill me.'_

While many had tried All Might had defeated each of them. Eventually, people started to think that it was impossible to do. He placed his hand over the wound in his stomach. It wasn't impossible, it had nearly happened after all. If he had to transform and burned out his time limit then he was a sitting duck. "Toshinori are you ok?"

The skeleton looking man looked down as Nezu stared back at him. The principal of the school had spent the last few hours trying to calm the situation with the media. U.A. was quick to come under fire because of it. However, they managed to get past the alarms which were going to need to be fixed by Power Loader. "Yeah, its just I couldn't believe something like this had happened."

Nezu had been asked by the police on the possibility of one of their students being able to cut Nomu apart. While they were not going to arrest them, seeing how the villain attack and the accounts from the now barely conscious Eraserhead made it clear that it was done without much of a choice, it was troubling to see this kind of brutality from one of their students. "Whatever the case we might have to keep an eye on each of our students in Class 1-A."

Killing wasn't disallowed to heroes. Like the police, if there were no other options or if the incident was too dangerous, or if the villain himself was too dangerous, then killing was allowed. At least that's how most heroes did things. A few were much more liberal with the use. Some pushed the tolerance of the law to its limits and ended up suspended. If one of their students could do this then they had to curb it somehow. "Let me guess the cameras were off when they attacked?"

Nezu gave him a nod. Toshinori wasn't surprised in the slightest. If they were going to attack they needed the element of surprise. "I am calling the staff together to discuss this I hope they you and your friend on the police force can fill us in on anything they find."

"Sure." Toshinori watched as Nezu left the building leaving him to his thoughts. He wondered with worry if Izuka had been attacked by whatever this was. A thought crossed his mind. ' _Could Izuka have been the one to case it.''Could it be that Izuka is the one who did this?'_

Toshinori was quick to dismiss this thought. Everything about Izuka painted her as a model of heroism. The idea that she was the one to cause this was unbelievable. He couldn't believe that he was entertaining this idea. Shocking the thought from his mind he instead thought about when he was going to do concerning her as his successor. A villain attack that managed to bypass U.A.'s defenses all aimed at him got him rethinking about his stance.

He was originally thinking of giving it to her after the first-semester final. Now he might need to think about speeding that up _. 'Just great.'_

* * *

Tomura just sat at the bar as he tried to process what he had just seen. Watching Nomu be ripped apart before his very eyes. The organs flying around. That disturbing smile on her face. Kurogiri was a little less affected by it than him but still, even he was taken back by the brutality of the aftermath.

"So, Nomu was ripped apart by one of the U.A. students?" The hardest part of this whole thing was telling _him_. The man that had served as a father figure to Tomura ever since he ended up killing his father when his Quirk first manifested.

In order to tell him Tomura had to remember it. He had to relive the horror of watching a U.A. student take complete glee with ripping Nomu part. "Y-yes."

Kurogiri placed his cup down as he turned to the tv screen. The screen served as an untraceable two-way audio point for them and him. "Sorry, but the event has traumatized Tomura."

There wasn't a response for a full second. "May I ask what did it look like when you came to him Kurogiri?"

"It looked like someone had sent a pack of wolves out that hadn't eaten in days." Kurogiri was a bit queasy after remembering the event. "Nomu's organs were all over the place some having ripped out before they were regrown with at least two of the students huddled together with horrified looks on there faces while the one that did it was covered in blood."

Tomura looked at his glass as he remembered the smile. The sadistic smile and felt the poor desire to kill him and everyone around her. "She was having fun I just know it."

There was a pause again. This time lasting for a full minute. Finally, the voice on the other side answered. "I see my apologies for sending you both out against something like that."

The video feed was cut leaving Tomura and Kurogiri to themselves. Tomura turned to the mist man still replaying the images in his head. "Kurogiri have you ever seen a hero do that?"

Kurogiri shock what counted for his head. Even the more extreme vigilantes didn't do anything like this. Few villains were psychopathic enough for that even. In fact, Kurogiri had heard that a few villains and heroes would team up if they ever came across such an individual. "No hero or vigilante would act like that neither would most villains."

Tomura looked at his glass as Kurogiri's words had sunk in. That girl was extreme even by villain standards. ' _Who are you?'_

* * *

Within a dark room, a figure watched the monitors without a word. The failed attack on the USJ and the loss of Nomu were setbacks. The later much then the former. Yet, they did discover something rather intriguing. A student at the school who had a rather extremely vicious nature. ' _Perhaps we have an ally in our midst.'_

Some of the modern villains ended up first starting out with the attempt to become heroes. Perhaps thing one was under the belief that they could become one themselves. Though villains like this were always troubling. They were known for causing problems within teams, to say the least.

' _I don't have much not even a physical description on this girl.'_ That was a problem though not one that he couldn't fix. He had plenty of connections within the government that could help him, as well as a few in the support companies. Under assumed names of course. All Might's actions had made it almost a necessity.

He let out a cough in pain. Even to this day the injuries All Might had inflicted on him didn't properly heal. Losing the Super Regeneration Quirk made his current medical state a bit more precarious but it was manageable. ' _At least until I die.'_

It seemed impossible given how long he had lived. Yet, he knew it wasn't an impossibility. All Might proved his fears well placed. Nearly ending his life on his own. "Even after five years, it seems nothing is helping me." He switched the tv screens as the news continued to play. "Still the attack on U.A. has gotten the attention of the masses."

In the bottom corner, he saw a few of the random news articles. The renewed friction in East Africa, an attempted terrorist attack in Paris, and three confirmed dead heroes. ' _Wait a minute.'_ He muted the news as another screen turned up. After a quick internet search, an idea entered into his mind. The League of Villains needed recruits what better way then to subvert the ideals of another. ' _Let's see if we can't use the Hero Killer to our own ends.'_

* * *

Izuka sat looking out at the beach. Her sudden change in hair was something her mother barely registered when she saw her. The attack on the USJ was quickly making headlines across the news. Izuka looked at her phone. She felt like texting Katsuki or looking for Mina and Eijiro but all three of them seemed to be taking a break from social media. ' _Not surprising.'_

Lucy's actions had traumatized them. That she was certain of. At the very least U.A. it seems was just glad that the threat was dealt with. Though they had no idea who caused such a brutal end to Nomu at least they were ok to let it slide. Given that the genetic markers they found revealed that it had a regeneration Quirk, and the brutal damage to Shota the police were filing it under self-defense. ' _They are half right Lucy was defending herself but she made a show if it.'_

Toshinori was held up to with rest of U.A.'s staff leaving her to herself. Lucy's words about her being unable to use her full power ranged in her ears. Summoning up her Vectors she looked at each of them. The memories of the past that Lucy shared was faded ever so slightly, probably because she didn't want to remember all of it, but she wondered what her full power even was.

This was a Quirk and Quirks had drawbacks and limitations. Perhaps she was only fighting at half strength or perhaps it was more or less than that. Whatever the case Izuka looked at them. The attack had shown her some problems with them. If anything could get past them then she was screwed and unless she wanted to seriously injure or kill her opponent using the higher frequencies were out of the picture.

She had to find a new means to channel her Vectors. Standing up Izuka recalled the Vectors as she tried to focus on them. The mental arms pulsed from her back along her spine. With a calmed focus Izuka thought about what this could mean. ' _Perhaps it's focused through my nervous system.'_

She tried to spread the sensation all across her body. After a few tries, she finally succeeded as the sensation of her Vectors was felt all over her body. Opening her eyes her vision was slightly clouded. Looking around it seemed that her Vectors seemed to spread around as a small barrier of them just covered every part of her. She took at this new development with a smile on her face.

As soon as she managed to form it the Vector "armor" faded away. Izuka cursed at this. Still, she just had to practice and soon she would be able to form it. Closing her eyes Izuka tried it yet around as she forced on her Vectors feelings and spread it out and over her body. Opening her eyes again Izuka was greeted with the faded looking of her Vectors armor covering her. "Alright, let's see focus."

Her Quirk was likely not used to this. If she could hold it long enough eventually she would be able to summon it without any effort. While it did flux a bit before fading away it held out longer then she had expected. Letting out a sigh she know she was trying to solve two issues. The first was her weakness in physical combat, and her second was trying to distance herself from Lucy.

Unknown to her Toshinori was looking out watching her as she was trying to do something with her Quirk. Toshinori had come out to the beach to calm himself and right now was watching as Izuka was trying to do something. He took note of her now fully pink hair.

Recovery Girl believed it was a late part of her mutation. Uncommon but still not unheard of. Still, seeing it was a strange sight to behold. "Ok, this time once again."

Toshinori turned around to leave. It seemed that say he wasn't needed. After all, it was best Izuka took the next few days for herself. Come Monday she and the rest of the class had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Katsuki wasn't at the station as Izuka sat on the train by herself. People couldn't stop talking about the USJ incident. Izuka, however, was starting to dread meeting her class again after everything. Her first worry was that Lucy had done something to them. After all, she had seen what she was capable of. ' _What I'm capable of if I slip up.'_

This pushed her to master her newly learned method of using her Vectors. She knew that too truly be free of her she had to create her own way of fighting. Separate from Lucy's. So far she had almost gotten the hang on summoning it up. The problem now was keeping control over it. When the train stopped Izuka walked off the train and into the station.

As she did she stopped and looked at a screen overhead talking about the group that attacked the USJ. Izuka didn't pay it much mind. "Hey aren't you a U.A. student?"

Izula turned as a few onlookers had noticed her uniform. Given how much U.A. was in the news it made sense that she would be recognized for wearing the uniform. "Y-yeah." Izuka held on to her bag. She didn't want to be reminded of the USJ incident. "I gotta get going so I'm sorry but I can't can't stay and chat."

A few minutes later Izuka had managed to enter U.A. Her feeling of dread returned as she walked to Class 1-A. Standing outside the door Izuka took a deep breath and opened the door. The first then she saw was the Katsuki turned his head to her. The ash blond was looking at her. His eyes immediately caught sight of her now pink hair.

Izuka didn't say anything as she took her seat. For a full second no, one spoke before Ochako did. "Hey, Izuka what happened to your hair."

Izuka looked at her as she noticed that several of her classmates were also looking at her. The now pinkette sighed. "Recovery Girl says it's a delayed mutation apparently my hair was supposed to become pink but stopped midway for a few years until just recently."

Izuka knew that it was a parting gift from Lucy. Her appearance was supposed to echo Kaede, the girl who she was once apart of in a past life. The appearance of the so-called Diclonius Queen. ' _Is that why I named my Quirk Diclonius?'_ How much of her past life had bleed into her? ' _Should I still go with Kaede as my hero name?'_

She was broken from her thoughts as the door opened up. To everyone's surprise, Shota walked back in his arms and body wrapped in bandages. He immediately turned to the class his eyes looking at a certain four students. "I know a few of you had a very troubling time during the USJ incident and if you need to the counselor is willing to talk to you."

As he took his seat Tenya raised his hand. "Sir, if I may why are you here shouldn't you be on leave due to your injuries?"

Shota sighed at this question. The truth was he really shouldn't here. In fact, if circumstances were normal Nezu would put him on healing leave and used one of U.A.'s subs to take over. However, with the suspicious of one of his students being a possible suspect in the brutality that ended Nomu and traumatized three or four of the students. Shota didn't want to say it but he had a suspect in mind.

Izuka Midoriya had already shown that she was willing to toy with her opponents. Her Quirk was also mysterious. The psychokinetic arms that she had were versatile and it's very likely that she had abilities that she hadn't shown anyone. ' _Mental based Quirks tend to cause issues for their welder psychologically it's very likely she still has her issues.'_

"I am not going to let the fact that my body is broken stop me from teaching my class." Shota looked around as everyone commented on his lie. "Now, in one months time, we will be having the U.A. Sports Festival."

* * *

On the screen was the image of the then, pink and green haired Izuka Midoriya. The man in the shadows looked at her. At least as well as someone without any eyes could. Despite the loss of sight, he could still _see_ thanks to the wires feeding him the information. "Diclonius?"

The man recalled something. An old Russian hero who had gone mad talking about a Diclonius. Hacking into his asylums cell the man watched as the mad hero started to pound at the door. "You fools!" The translation was automatic for his convenience. "The dark voice of the Diclonius Queen walks among us!" He started to lay on the floor in a fetal position. "Already she has claimed a life and soon she will claim the power of legacy."

His pleas were ignored by the guards. Yet his ramblings had a secret listener. "Is he referring to Nomu?' That was the life that she had taken. ' _Could the power of legacy be One For All?'_

The mad hero started to cry. "Why must I be imprisoned?" He picked himself up to his knees and punched the ground. "I am the only one that knows the threat to us all!" He stood up as he glared into the camera. "The dark lord watches me, believing that he is in control but soon he will meet his end." The guy walked up to the camera. "Do not go after the dark voice if you value your life."

The feed was cut as he was forced out of the system. The man paused as he heard the words. Was the hero referring to him? He was going to meet his end if he goes after Izuka? ' _Caution is needed.'_

For a moment he wondered just what all of this was. This only raised more questions than answers. A chill came down his spine. A feeling that only one being had ever managed to make him feel. ' _Could he be seeing possible events?'_ The heroes file revealed that he could see possibilities in the future, and what was happening around him. ' _I never put much stock into such matters and this should be no different.'_

* * *

Within Izuka's mind, Lucy looked at the shadow that was the embodiment of Izuka's subconscious. Lucy pulled on her chains trying to break free. There was a bit of leeway but not much. It was just barely better than it was before. "You are still fighting."

Lucy looked at the shadow in front of her. After being chained her she had decided to wait. There had to be a time where the shadow would look away. During that brief moment of waking up and going to bed, there was an opening. Lucy used those few precious moments to weaken her bonds. "No, but I think glaring at you should count."

The shadow continued to look at her before fading away. Lucy was left to herself it seemed. She sighed as she held a smirk. Despite everything, it seemed her parting gift was working. By stimulating her mutation to finish its development she made sure that every time Izuka looked at herself she would be reminded of her past. "How can you move into the future when your past is there on your face?"

Lucy's eyes glowed as she saw through Izuka's eyes. The pinkette was once again trying to control her new way of using their Vectors. The echo of the past was actually impressed by this. Leave it up to herself to be this creative with their powers. "I see you're trying to move away from me."

A Vector shot out and stopped just in front of her face. Lucy focused as its frequency grew and grew. Faster and faster until it turned visible. This was the highest frequency of their Vectors. "What are you doing?"

Lucy didn't bother with looking back. Her Vector disappeared. Not now, she had to wait for the perfect moment to take out this thing that refused to let her go. "Its nothing I am just trying to keep myself busy."

The shadow looked at her without a word. It knew that something was off about this but had nothing to disprove her words. As the shadow disappeared again Lucy went back to viewing life through Izuka's eyes. Eyes that Lucy shared. "Even though you managed to hold me back now but soon Izuka."

Lucy glared as images all around her started to play. They seemed to blend together but they showed the life of the voice. All leading up to the moment. "I will take control and I swear." She glared as the last image showed two girls that looked just like her. Kaede and Nyu the two that sent her through the void. "That I will find a way to get my revenge!"

A sadistic laugh echoed through the mindscape. No matter what she was going to make sure that she escaped her prison. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

* * *

 **So, someone asked what Izuks looked like. Well, the answer is a mix of a feminine version of herself and the anime version of Kaede. Basically, she looks kind of cute. Also, the change in hair is rather symbolic. Izuka aware of herself and as such est to have it. Also, I'm sure you can all guess what Izuksa is training herself to perform. Though a question I want you to ask. Can she escape her past?**

 **Cya all next time everyone. Remember Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, I thought I post this chapter today. After all, one of my favorite series had just ended today. Good-bye Adventure Time.**

 **I like to give thanks to** **ZRAIARZ, KingJGamer, Greer123, RyuujinHimari, XxMysticalLunarxX, Mangaelf1997, and MizoreShirayukiFan for your reviews and feedback. I also, like to thank the readers, those that favorited, and/or followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The Sports Festival seemed to have consumed everyone's thoughts as of late. A yearly event hosted by U.A. for the whole nation to see. Despite the attack on the USJ, the school was still holding the event anyway. A sign that the attack did nothing to scare them. Izuka knew that this wasn't completely the case. Both Mina and Eijiro had seemed to block out the whole thing.

Never seemed to remember anything. Izuka felt bad for this. They had been traumatized by Lucy and had chosen to block it out rather than remember what they had seen her do. She couldn't blame them. Izuka shock her head. No, she should let Lucy actions in the USJ consume her life. That was what she wanted.

The memories had faded but Izuka knew what Lucy had done. What she was trying to oppose on Izuka. ' _This is my life to live and not hers.'_ Hopefully, she could find some way to get rid of Lucy.

Izuka was almost lost in thought as she and the rest of her class walked down the hallways heading for the cafeteria breaking off into their lunch groups. "Hey, Izuka." Izuka stopped as she saw All Might standing in the hallway. "I wanted to ask if you're ok with eating lunch with me?"

Her classmates all looked at this with stunned expressions. She could hear a few of them wondering why All Might was asking her. Izuka blinked in confusion wanting to make sure she was hearing this correctly. "Ah, I don't know if I should."

"Hey, no worries you should go eat with All Might," Ochako answered as the rest of her seat was in agreement. Though Katsuki just looked at her without saying a word.

She turned to her friends with a pause before turning back with a blush. This was really awkward and that wasn't even counting the fact that she technically was supposed to be his pupil and chosen successor. "I-I guess."

* * *

Izuka sat in the teacher lounge as All Might deflated back into Toshinori. He handed her a lunch with a chuckle. "Sorry, about the choice of food I kind of can't eat certain foods thanks to losing my stomach you know."

Izuka didn't mind the food. As part of her ten-month training, she had changed her diet in order to make things more efficient. Besides she was never a picky eater. Maybe that was something she searched with her hero namesake? She'll never know. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Toshinori looked straight at her before looking back at his lunch. There were a few things he had wanted to talk to her about. A schedule for her training with him was and the thing she was trying to do at the beach was another. Though there were two things that were important enough to fill his thoughts. "Izuka let me ask you a question what do you think my Quirk is?"

That came out of left field. Izuka thought about it for a few seconds. Her first idea was some kind of Transformation Quirk though with the story he gave it could have been an Emitter Quirk. Though for the type of Quirk she decided to go with her first thought. "A strength enhancer?"

Toshinori had heard that so many times yet it still brought a light chuckle from him. It was what most people thought his Quirk was. "It's actually a power stockpiling Quirk." He looked at his lunch. "The thing is it's not actually the Quirk I was born with, in fact, I am actually Quirkless."

Izuka paused as she wondered if he was joking. After a full second, it was clear that he wasn't joking. "Y-your serious!?" Izuka's eyes widened as she immediately started to race mentality. "But how can that be that goes against everything that's been known about Quirks, I mean you can't pass down a Quirk, though there nothing that says it couldn't theoretically be possible-"

Toshinori decided to bring her back to reality before she got out of hand. "Izuka focus."

Izuka blinked as she realized that she had been muttering. The now pinkette had never muttered before. Usually, Lucy would make a comment in her head or she would feel her counterparts emotions. "S-sorry, its just how?"

Toshinori knew that his words had implied that he was given his Quirk. That was attentional after all. "The Quirk I have is special it's been around since the beginning of Quirks and has been wielded by seven others before me." He held up his hand. "Its a power stockpiling Quirk that has only gotten stronger with each new user." Toshinori closed his eyes as he put his hand down and slumped over. "In truth, my injury had impaired my ability to use it properly."

Izuka was starting to understand. If his Quirk was one that was supposed to stockpile power realistically that meant it would serve as something of a means to boost a Quirk to a higher level of power. With Toshinori who had no Quirk of his own, he channeled that power through his body. "Why are you telling me this?"

Toshinori looked up and stared into her eyes. The skeleton looking man spent almost a full second looking back at them. He could see that she had everything he was searching for. "Izuka Midoriya I can pass on this Quirk and I believe that you are the one who I think deserves this power."

Izuka didn't answer as she just stared back. All Might was offering her his Quirk. A rush of emotions flooded her. The first was amazement that her idol was picking her to inherit such a great power. The next was a fear for him. If he gave up his Quirk wouldn't that mean he couldn't be All Might anymore? Lastly, she felt dread at the idea of Lucy getting access to such a power. "W-what about you wouldn't this mean you have to stop being All Might?"

"Well, I would eventually though the remaining embers of One For All would still linger in me for a while until I use it up." His words softened one of her fears. Though Toshinori knew that the only way to stay All Might until she was ready was going to be if he spaced out using it and keep from unnecessary heroics. ' _That might be a problem for me.'_ Now, he was starting to see why Nezu wanted him to hold off on doing needless heroics. If he ceased being All Might before his successor was ready then that opened a door for the crime rate to shoot back up. ' _I'll just treat this like a challenge.'_

Getting up from his seat Toshinori looked at her. This was probably a bit to soon but after the attack on the USJ and spending three days thinking it over Toshinori felt this was the better choice. "Izuka Midoriya I ask you do you expect One For All and the legacy that comes with it?"

Despite all of her fears Izuka already knew what she was going to say to All Might. Without hesitation, she gave her answer. "Yes."

Toshinori had a smile before he inflated himself into his All Might form. He pulled a strain of his hair holding it up to her. "Eat this."

Izuka stared at the strain of hair with a blank expression. She wanted to make sure that All Might had seriously just told her to eat a piece of his hair. When it was clear that this was actually happening Izuka had just one thing to say. "Why?"

"In order for me to pass on my powers you have to ingest my DNA that's how this works." All Might explained though it was clear that even he found it rather disgusting. "Look I had to do it myself so trust me I know what you are feeling right now."

If there wasn't another way then Izuka figured she might as well. Taking the strain of hair she put it in her mouth and attempted to swallow. After a few attempted tries, she instead sent out a Vectors to get her a glass of water. Finally, with a full plastic cup of it, the hair had finally gone down. "Why, did it taste sour?"

All Might shrugged his shoulders. He used non-toxic hair care products so that might be the case though he had never tasted the liquid. All Might deflateed back into Toshinori. "In about three hours the hair would be disgusted and One For All would be in your system hopefully after school we can see how well its adapted to the Quirk you already have." Toshinori stopped for a moment. "Actually, that brings me to my next point you know that the Sports Festival is coming up right?"

How could she not? Their homeroom teacher had told them about it not long ago. Izuka had also managed to watch the Festival with her mom each year. "Yeah, I wasn't paying much attention to it."

Given what she had went through Toshinori wasn't surprised to hear this. Actually, if he was honest he kind of zoned out himself when he first heard about it. "Well, the Sports Festival is held each year and U.A. lets agencies take a look at their students as a means to see if any of them wishes to take them on as interns or possibly as part-time sidekicks if they have a provisional license."

If she thought about it those heroes that did an extremely good showing in the Festival quickly became pros. From what she remembered the Festival was within a month which meant she had more time to try and perfect her new way to use her Vectors for it. "Izuka I know that this may be asking much from you especially after I had already burden you with more responsibility," Izuka turned as Toshinori looked out the window seeing his reflection in the glass. "The Sports Festival is where you can make a name for yourself show the world the next Symbol of Peace."

' _The next Symbol of Peace.'_ Izuka looked at her hands and summoned up her Vector. The psychokinetic limb moved around like her hand. These things were dangerous and deadly. Yet, at the same time, she knew they could be used to help others. ' _All Might has so much faith in me.'_ Izuka clutched her hand into a fist as a feeling of determination came over her. ' _I have to prove not only to him but to myself as well.'_

Toshinori looked at her unaware were her drive had come from. Still, he didn't comment on it.

* * *

Izuka walked out of the teacher's lounge having finished the lunch that Toshinori had made for her. Seeing how she still had some time left from her lunch period Izuka decided to take the time for herself and relax. "Deku," She stopped and looked forward. Katsuki was standing in the hallway. "We need to talk."

Well, there went her time to relax. A few minutes later the two of them were standing out on the roof of U.A. The silence between them was almost deafening. Finally, Katsuki turned to her with his gaze hardening. "You let Lucy take control of you again."

Izuka stopped as his words sank in. That's right during their team up scenario Lucy had managed to take control of her. All thanks to a blow to the head. "I-I didn't mean to she just kind of…"

Katsuki held his hand up to get her to stop. "You told me that she wouldn't be taking control of you." He actually remembered her words and felt a bit betrayed.

Izuka looked down as the wind blow over them. Izuka thought about the actions her other caused. She had to try everything in her power to hold her back. Yet, if she failed she knew that she had to no other choice. "Kacchan listen," There was almost a feeling of deja vu like she once had this conversation like this with someone before. "If Lucy ever takes over and threatens innocence, our classmates or our family, and if I can't stop her, I want you to promise me," Izuka looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "That you would kill me."

Katsuki froze at her request. She wanted him to kill her if Lucy got out of control. Not the kind he always talked about. No, she wanted him to actually kill her. Izuka turned away as Katsuki finally realized that she was serious. "Are you crazy Deku you want me to kill you because of her?"

Izuka knew that this was asking a lot from him. In fact, she was sure that Katsuki would never do it unless he had no choice. ' _Strange it feels like I had asked someone to do this once before.'_ She figured it had something to do with her past life. "Katsuki if Lucy is allowed to rampage she won't stop into everything around her is destroyed," Izuka clutched his fists. She turned around and looked into Katsuki eyes. "Promise me that you will if it comes that!"

Katsuki stared at her for a few moments before hanging his head down. Killing her was something he didn't want to do. He wanted to yell at his childhood friend for even thinking of this. No matter how much he tried to do so he just couldn't bring himself to do so. "Fine, I'll do it." He clenched his fists as he grit his teeth. "Deku, you better make sure that never happens you got it!"

Izuka was almost taken back as she saw his face. He looked mad almost pissed at this. Yet, his eyes betrayed his emotions. There were tears in his eyes. She had asked him to kill her if things got out of hand. She had put a weight on his shoulders. One which he didn't want to do. She felt like such a jerk for letting something like this happen. For asking this impossible task from him. ' _I asked this because Kacchan you are the only one I trust enough to do it.'_ It was a sober thought and not one that Katsuki would like knowing. "I will don't worry."

* * *

Nezu looked over the report that the police had given him. As predicted the two leaders of the "League of Villains" as the captured criminals called it were not registered anywhere within the government. A few organization could do this kind of thing. Destroy any records that the government had. Despite numerous attempts to stop it, there were means for villains and powerful criminal organizations to do this sort of thing. Black market hackers, corrupt officials, and even a few heroes were known to cause such things.

At the very least the police had a profile to work with. Hopefully, they would be able to find where they kept there hideout. Another part of the report had captured Nezu's attention. The being known as Nomu's identity had been finally found out. It was a small-time criminal which a Shock Absorption Quirk. The Super Regeneration Quirk was theorized to be put into him by some unknown means.

A chill came over the animal principal's spine. There was only one being that he knew about who could do this. ' _That's impossible All Might killed him.'_ There was no way that he could be back. After all, All Might had made sure that there was no way that he could survive. ' _Could it be that All Might had failed?'_

Horror filled him at the idea. The symbol of peace having failed to end his life. Nezu got ahold of himself. There was no way that it could be him. From the rest of the report, it appeared whatever torn Nomu apart left no visible trace. This caused them to believe whatever did this was an Emitter Quirk. A few ideas popped up with one suspect being a psychic Quirk. "Class 1-A does have a student with a psychic Quirk."

Izuka Midoriya the girl who had managed to get fifth place in the entrance exam. The one who All Might had taken a liking too. From the records her Quirk, Diclonius, as she had called it, was an Emitter/Mutation Quirk. Besides the horns, changes in eye, and hair color, it offered a minor healing factor and its primary ability. It allowed her to create psychokinetic arms called Vectors which she used as extra limbs with immense strength. ' _Seems impossible that her powers could do this.'_

From the medical reporters, it said that something had cut Nomu apart. Her Quirk profile stated that she couldn't do that. ' _Or could she?'_ It was not impossible for people to learn things about there Quirk that they didn't know until later in life. ' _Though, that does create the question on what reason would she have if she could.'_

Nezu decided to keep an eye on the girl. At the very least just to make sure that whatever happened hadn't affected her all that much. After all, she was to become the next Symbol of Peace.

* * *

Izuka stood out on the beach noticing a few cans that he been left on the beach. There was an annoyed look on the now pinkette's face at this. She had spent over ten months cleaning up the beach and already people were dropping their trash on the beaches yet again. ' _Seriously is it too much to ask for them to at least keep the beach clean.'_

Izuka picked the two cans up with a sigh. A heroes work was never done after all. "Hey, Izuka." She turned around as Toshinori walked up. "I see you're keeping the beach clean."

"Well, it's not like anyone else is." Izuka looked out at the setting sun. It had been a bit over three hours and yet she felt nothing different.

Toshinori placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's a sad fact that many great heroes learn." Toshinori looked out into the fading sun as he recalled how many had learned this fact. "However, if just even one person is changed by your actions then it's all worth it in the end."

Izuka looked at the two cans in her hand before summoning her Vectors and crushing them. At the very least she can clean the beach up as best she could. Hopefully, someone would help and clean up the beach. She turned her head to him. "So, I guess we're training today?"

Toshinori gave her a nod as he inflated into his muscular form. All Might shot her a grin before striking a pose. "Of course, we have a month to get you ready for the Sports Festival and we'll start with that thing you were trying to do with your Quirk."

Izuka raised an eyebrow. He was referring to her attempt at using what she had decided to term 'Full Cowl'. "How do you know that I was doing that?"

All Might quickly realized he had forgotten that she hadn't shown anyone that along with the fact she didn't know he was watching her. ' _I kind of just walked right into that one.'_ As Izuka continued to stare at him All Might let out a cough and looked away. "I may have caught you trying to do something."

Izuka rubbed the back of her neck somewhat embarrassed that All Might had seen that. Actually, now that she thought about it training in a public beach wasn't the best idea. ' _Though people don't tend to walk on the beach nowadays._ ' In fact, if she recalled that was why it ended up becoming a junkyard in the first place.

Walking down the road was Class 1-A's half and half haired student Shoto Todoroki. He had decided to go for a walk and get away from his father. There was no destination in mind. He just wanted to walk around was all. ' _Wait, wasn't this beach a junkyard?'_

If he recalled the local beach had been turned into an unofficial waste dumb over the years. The last time he was here was with his mother. Back before she was driven mad by his father. Looking at the now clear sand made him wonder who could have done it. Looking over the beach he stopped as he noticed two figures standing at the beach.

His eyes widened ever so slightly. ' _Is that All Might with Izuka?'_ He watched as it seemed Izuka throw a punch at him which All Might blocked with his arm. ' _Are they fighting?'_

All Might looked at the pinkette with a smile on his face. From what Izuka had told him her body was covered in her Vectors. This meant she practically had an invisible suit of armor on at all times. Beyond that, she could use them to enhance her physical abilities. "Nice, punch through your form could use a lot of work." All Might showed as he threw a punch. "You don't have anything in the way of hand to hand combat training as such you are lazily throwing you punches like this."

All Might gave another example mirroring the punch that she had thrown at him. Izuka looked at it as she realized she had got it wrong. "I usually just let my Vectors throw my punches for me."

"Correct your Vectors are rather useful in that regard but if you are hoping to throw an actual punch you are going to need training in hand to hand." All Might struck his signature pose. "Luckily for you, I am here to help with that!"

Shoto just watched this from a distance. All Might was training Izuka. The Symbol of Peace was training the pinkette girl from his class. Shoto turned around as he thought about this. ' _Why would All Might be training her?'_ As he thought about this a reason clicked in his mind. ' _Could it be that Izuka is his secret love child?'_

The idea wasn't too far fetched. After all just because her Quirk didn't seem anything Like All Might's didn't discredit that. Quirks were not necessarily a combination of their parents. Sometimes they were just the same as one of their parents, or in rare cases a mutation of one or both. It was likely Izuka had one of the two.

He paused as he realized what the upcoming Sports Festival would mean. Try as he might it seemed to him that he could never get out of his father's shadow. Even if unintentional both him and Izuka were going to be rivals for the event and continue the rivalry of All Might and his father.

* * *

Something was wrong. Lucy didn't know what but she could feel it. The faint echo of eight other individuals. They were felt within the area around her. "What just happened?"

A rush of energy was seen felt as the mental space seemed to lit up. A rainbow of eight different energies passed over her. The chains holding her were soon broken under the wave of this energy. Lucy smiled as the bonds were broke. "At last I am free…"

She stopped as eight pairs of eyes all looked around her. The vague outlines of people all stared at her. At least one of them Lucy was able to recognize as the outline of All Might's true form. "It seems that the ninth as something of a mental parasite."

Lucy looked at the eight images around her. Another of the group seemed annoyed by her presence. "Great, Toshinori's choice had to be the one person with an issue like this."

With the dropping of All Might's real name, Lucy knew this had something to do with All Might. There was no other reason. Still, though perhaps she could use this. "Who are you all?"

The eight all spoke in unison as Lucy started to feel a shared presence from the eight of them. A great power burning just below the surface that caused her to actually pause. "We are One For All!" Each outline glowed with a different color from the rest. "We are the stockpiled power passed on from one user to the next and Izuka Midoriya is now the ninth holder of this power!"

All this energy and yet Lucy knew that there was more behind it. In fact, she knew that this energy she was feeling was likely to grow. A part of her was almost giddy at the prospect of having such power to command. Before she could do anything, however, a new chains shot out two grabbing both of her wrists and being held by members of One For All. "You, however, are a threat to Izuka one that we can not allow to roam free within this mind."

Lucy turned to the two that held her back. Anger was evident on Lucy's face. "How dare call me a threat I am Izuka!" Lucy started to summon up her Vectors in a threatening light. "I am her Quirk, I am her past, and I am instincts!"

"No, you are not." The outline of Toshinori walked up to her. It stared into the eyes of Lucy. The stoic red orbs of a killer. "You're not wrong you are apart of her Quirk, you are her past life, and you are apart of her but you are not her." He continued to stare down as Lucy glared at him. "Izuka is so much more than just you and that's why you will never succeed."

Lucy hung her head down for a few seconds. The eight onlookers that made up One For All watches back. Perhaps things were going to be a bit easier then they had figured. "Mark my words," She looked back as the outline of Toshinori with a look that seemed to actually take a step back thanks to the pure malice behind it. "One day I will break out of here and when I do this body and your power will be mine!"

* * *

 **As One For All is being used to chain Lucy Izuka going to have a difficult time properly using it with her Quirk. Lucy wasn't kidding when she said she was apart of her and her Quirk. Yeah, she's the first user of One For All where there is discord between it and her own Quirk. I am not making things easy on her am I?**

 **Now a few things before I leave. First, the poll is up on my profile so be sure to vote if you haven't done so. Secondly, in three days it will be my birthday. So yeah consider this an early birthday gift from me to you. You know despite it being my birthday.**

 **Cya all next time. Remember, Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back everyone with more Vectors of Fate! I hope your Saturday has been fun. Mine has so far been nice. Anyway, let's get on to why you are all here.**

 **I like to thank** **s082829, AnimeA55Kicker, KingJGamer, raw666, Greer123, ZRAIARZ, knight7572, and RyuujinHimari for your reviews and feedback. I also, like to thank the readers and those that favorite/followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

As the month passed by things seemed to slowly return to normal for Izuka. At least as normal as they can be given all the changes that had happened in her life. Everyone in her class seemed to be focused on the Sports Festival and the effect of the USJ accident seemed to disappear from everyone's minds. Except possibly their homeroom teacher who was keeping a close eye on her.

Izuka's training with All Might had helped her refine her new style in combat. As for channeling One For All, there were several roadblocks. The first was Toshinori had literally no idea how to properly train her on that front. Being Quirkless he didn't have any idea how One For All was going to act when it mixed with an individual who had one. His own teacher it seems had neglected to tell him that though whenever Izuka asked about them Toshinori instead chose to change the subject. It was only in the past week did she finally learn how and mostly by accident. Instead of summoning up her four Vectors by accident she summoned of a lot more and had difficulty controlling them.

She had collapsed not long after with a huge splitting headache. Turns out she had tapped into One For All and had used all of its power in one burst. What troubled Toshinori was how hard it was for her to properly summon that feeling again. Each time she tried she felt something trying to force the power back. When she brought this to his attention Toshinori the pro hero theorized it was probably just it adapting to her.

Call it a hunch but she knew that Toshinori was concerned for it as well. Right now her thoughts were on someone else. Katsuki seemed a bit distance from her the past month. Outside he didn't act all that different but when they were alone he seemed to act much more somber. Unknown to her Katsuki was still replaying Izuka's request in his mind. ' _Can I even do it?'_

A part of him knew that he couldn't bring himself to end the life of his friend. He was sure anyone else would try to do so but for him, this was something he couldn't do. Even if it was Lucy in control of her and even if Izuka told him to, the thought of having to do so just felt wrong to him. ' _Damn it Deku why did you have a personality like that living within you!'_

Shota looked at the clock overhead. They technically still had a few minutes of class left but, to be honest given that the festival was tomorrow, and given they had nothing else for the day he might as well call it. ' _Besides I could use a nap.'_ Tomorrow was going to be a long day after all. "Class dismissed."

With that, the class started to walk out of the room. As soon as Katsuki opened the door they were meet with U.A. students all standing in from of their room and looking at them. Katsuki shot a glare at them. He knew why they were all here. "Move it extras."

His fellow classmates just stared at him. Having dealt with him for much of her life Izuka knew that Katsuki was acting like he usually did.. Thing is even she knew that this was a bad impression. "Kacchan you shouldn't say that." Izuka walked up to the students before giving them a bow. "I apologize for him he's just like that."

Her opens to break the tension was soon dashed, however. "It seems not everyone in Class 1-A is a complete jerk." The one saying this was a purple haired boy whose eyes looked tired just like their homeroom teacher. "Or, is she the exception and everyone else is a jerk?"

Katsuki shot him a glare. Something told him he was going to hate this guy oh so much. That is if he cared for his opinion him. "Like I care you're just here to scout the competition isn't that right?"

The student didn't answer. That's why they had all came here. Class 1-A was the only class in their age group that dealt with villains after all. "You know students who do well in the Sports Festival can get transferred to the hero course, and vice versa." He shut a glared to Katsuki as the two seemed to be sizing the other up. "The whole entrance exam is rathered flawed and for some impossible to do, you end up with rather powerful Quirk users within the General Education course or the Support Course."

"Yeah what kind of Quirks?" Katsuki wasn't really all that intimidated but he did have a point. Their homeroom teacher was Eraserhead after all. The guy's Quirk was useless against robots after all.

The boy who was looking katsuki down soon answered. "Mental based Quirks have a disadvantage a lot of them being terrible for robots and not a flashy combat Quirk." A smirk formed on Katsuki's face. "What's so funny?"

Katsuki knew that this guy likely had a mental based Quirk. One which wasn't suited for combating robots. "You have one of those Quirks right?" He motioned to Izuka. "She had a mental based Quirk and she got fifth place in the entrance exam."

Izuka just looked at him with an annoyed look. She didn't want to be apart of his attempts to antagonize their fellow students. Out the corner of her eye, she realized that the purple haired boy was looking at her. "So you have one of the few combat based mental Quirks then?" He sounded rather jealous of her. "It must be nice to be blessed with such a Quirk."

It was more of a curse then a blessing if you ask Izuka. Sure she had invisible arms that could cut apart things like blades, but she also had an alternative personality that was both sadistic and very likely nigh-genocidal. Thinking about this Izuka just gave him an emotionless look. There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You have no idea."

* * *

Toshinori looked at his phone and at the letter in front of him. He was tempted to send the letter to his teacher but Izuka's trouble with One For All was a more pressing matter. With a sigh, he put the number in and waited for the call to go through. "Hello, who is this?"

Toshinori had a sigh. He had avoided calling his former teacher for a few reasons. Yet, with the recent development, he needed his help. "Sir it's me, Toshinori."

There was a pause on the other side as Toshinori waited for an answer. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he answered. "So you finally decided to call me after all these years." The voice on the other side wasn't amused. "Seriously, it won't kill you to do more than just write me you know!"

This was what he had expected was going to happen. Even though he knew it was going to happen he was still taken back by it. "I realize that sir it's just…" He stopped himself. His teacher was retired as such he couldn't say he was busy. "I just been avoiding you and for that, I apologize, Gran Torino."

"Well, at least you still write to me." Gran Torino paused for a second before speaking again. "Alright, what's so important that you needed to finally call me after all this time."

Toshinori thought back to Izuka. How she told him about how hard it was to get One For All to properly work. "I found someone to pass on One For All too, a girl with a strong sense of Justice and a versatile Quirk, the problem is she's having trouble with One For All."

On his end, the retired Pro hero was surprised to hear this. One For All was in this pure form was a power stockpiling Quirk. It was easy for it to work with any Quirk because of this. "That's unsettling is there anything you can tell me about this?"

Toshinori looked as Izuka's medical and Quirk report. Both of which was submitted to the school when she chose to attend. The information was updated by Recovery Girl after her hair was completely turned pink due to her Quirk. "Well, her Quirk is a Mutant-Emitter hybrid type, as well as a mental based Quirk."

Mental based Quirks were known for their side effects on the human mind. The vast majority had it as only temporary and most were minor issues. A minority had more major issues and even then they were also temporary. From the sounds of things, Toshinori's successor was one of those unlucky few with a major issue that must have stayed with her. "Where exactly are you right now?"

"U.A. I'm a teacher here why?" Toshinori wondered what this had to mean.

Gran Torino stopped wondering what was worse. That Toshinori's successor was having trouble with One For All or that Toshinori was teaching the next generation of heroes. ' _What am I thinking?'_ He knew which one was worse. ' _We can fix the issue fix the issue with One For All.'_ Gran Torino had a smirk. "Ok, then I'll make a call and see you at the Sports Festival to meet your successor."

Toshinori eyes widened at this. His teacher was coming to the Sports Festival! "What.." He choked as he sprayed some blood from his mouth in his shocked.

* * *

Tomura stared at the tv screen his expression hidden under the hand gripped to his face. Silence filled the bar as even Kurogiri was surprised by what he had just heard. Both took a few minutes to make sure they had heard that correctly. "You think we should try to recruit that thing?!"

It was still clear that Tomura was suffering from the trauma caused by the girl. It was understandable really. It was his first time dealing which such a thing. Kurogiri had his own concerns given the kind of person they might be bringing into their group. "Sir, you know that these kinds of people can prove to be rather dangerous as allies."

Kurogiri's worries were not unfounded. Plenty of times groups with such an individual didn't last long. They tend to be a liability to their teas and even turned on them. Unless, of course, you know how to properly handle such individuals. "Not to worry Kurogiri there are ways to minimize the issues involved." That only brought a slight relief to the Warp Quirk user. "I believe that having her as part of our organization would be of benefit given her rather impressive show of power."

Tomura didn't like this. He actually wanted to question his teacher's reasoning. Yet, he hadn't been wrong so far. "If you say so."

Kurogiri looked at Tomura as the boy was tapping at the counter. A nervous twitch in his hands. If they were going to be working with the girl they had to get him over his PTSD. "Kurogiri I have a mission for you." This caught the mist man's attention as he looked at the tv screen. "I have been tracking down a few assets for our organization making a few calls and such." One of the perks of living as long as he had. You eventually make a lot of connects and get owed a lot of favors. "I would like you to make contact with each of them and extend an invitation to our organization."

"Very well," Kurogiri was starting to fill a bit cooped up laying low in the bar. Who knows perhaps they would turn out to much better than the bunch of low-level thugs that they had first used.

The tv screen turned off Tomura got up. He looked at Kurogiri. "I am going to go for a walk." Tomura knew it was unwise given that the police were still on high alert on him but he didn't care. He needed some fresh air after all. "If anything happens I'll text you alright."

Kurogiri was about to protest this discuss but stopped himself. The look in Tomura's eyes made it very clear that he wasn't going to listen to his protests. Perhaps it was for the bests even though he didn't like it. "Very well."

* * *

Lucy had a smirk on her face as she looked at One For All. The Power Stockpiling Quirk was almost stunned by how much trouble it was to just hold Lucy. Her influence over Izuka's Quirk was extremely troubling as well. She had managed to block One For All from her and when Izuka did manage to use them Lucy fought and created discord between the effectively causing her powers to go wild. "Why are you so surprised I told you that I _am_ Izuka after all."

One For All, if it could, would have gritted its teach. The collective imprint of each user was starting to worry with how much problems Lucy was giving them. Originally it had hoped to imprison Lucy and let Izuka use it was a supplement. Now it seems that Lucy was doing everything to show this _invader_ its actual place. "You are only making this difficult for Izuka."

Lucy rolled her eyes at this. She didn't really care with whatever this Quirk wanted. It knew what it wanted and she would be damned if she did whatever it wanted. The imprint of Toshinori let out a sigh. "You won't stop until we let you free that's your game."

The only female of the bunch shook her head at this. If they set Lucy free they knew that she was going to fight them in an attempt to take their power for herself. "We are not giving in to your demands."

Lucy started to laugh. She couldn't believe that they thought there was any bargaining with this. She looked at them with a deranged smile on her face. "You really think you have any leverage in this?" Lucy's expression turned stoic as she just looked at them. "Let me make this clear by chaining me you are harming Izuka and if you really want to help her you would let me go right now."

She already knew her words fell on deaf ears. Despite seemingly having an imprint of their minds Lucy knew that One For All was limited in its understanding. A dark smile formed on her face. She knew that eventually, Izuka will seek help with using One For All. If everything went as planned she would be able to overcome this Quirk. Until then she had to wait just a little bit longer.

She decided to look and see what her other was doing. Perhaps she could find a means for getting her freedom somewhere. Who knows maybe this Sports Festival could have her ticket out of here. One For All had no idea what was soon to come. Her eyes widened as she heard that melody.

* * *

Izuka's music box played as she listened to the hum of Lilium. With everything in her life, it was comforting to listen to the tune. As sad as it sounded a smile formed on her face. Tomorrow was the Sports Festival. Everyone in her grade was going to compete. "Izuka you better hurry your dinner's getting cold."

Izuka closed the box as she walked out of her room. As both she and her mother sat down for dinner Inko decided to start a conversation. "You know the Sports Festival is going to be in HD tomorrow I plan to record all of it," Inko remembered how she and Izuka would both watch the Sports Festival together. They used to do it every year. This year her little girl was going to be competing. "Izuka, just promise me you would be careful."

"I will mom," Izuka recalled all the times they had watched the Festival together. Soon her mind started to recall all the time she spent with her mother. As soon as those memories flew by a second set joined them. A little girl in an orphanage crying to herself as she suffered abuse. Wondering where her parents were and why they abandoned her. ' _Except one of them didn't and searched for her daughter only to be captured.'_

Tears started to form in Izuka's eyes. The faded memories of her past life were returning. Inko had a worried expression on her face. "Izuka are you ok?"

Izuka stared back at her mother. As she did she couldn't help but remember a rhyme that she had never heard but knew. ' _Maybe Far Away, And Maybe Real Nearby, He May Be Pouring Her Coffee, She May Be Straightening His Tie…'_ It was one that Kaede knew. One that she once sang to herself when she was extremely young. Izuka got up from her chair as she hanged her head down. "I-I need to walk out for a moment."

Izuka turned around as tears welled up in her eyes. Inko looked at her daughter with concern. "Izuka is something the matter?"

Izuka wanted to turn to her. She wanted to tell her about all that had happened to her. Her mother had to know about just what her daughter actually was. ' _I can't bring myself to tell her.'_ She felt like a coward. "I just need some fresh air is all."

As Izuka walked out of their apartment Inko looked at her partly eaten food. Inko knew something was wrong with her daughter. More than just her know completely pink hair the USJ accident had changed her. It was almost like her daughter was a different person who was acting like Izuka. ' _What happened to you Izuka?'_ Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her daughter. ' _Why can't you just tell me what's hurting you.'_

Outside the apartment, Izuka looked out as the sky. This felt almost like a cruel joke. A dream that she didn't deserve. ' _Why am I here?'_ Izuka looked at her hands. She felt like a monster. Here she was living the life that her past self would have wanted. In a world were her features were considered normal. In a world where her powers are seen as something amazing and a sign of her individuality. ' _I don't deserve any of this and I know it.'_

Izuka turned around and looked at the door in front of her. If only her mother knew what she did. Would she even love her? Izuka reached out to the door but stopped herself. She couldn't bring herself to face her mother about it. Walking away she decided to head out for the beach hopefully a walk down the beach will clear her mind.

As soon as she looked out at the beach she looked out watching the calm waves. She closed her eyes images of her past life flashing before her. Maybe she wasn't over it after all. "I wonder what happened to the both of you?"

A light breeze blow past her. Her mind turned to the other two personalities. The two who managed to toss her into the void. Who tossed her here in this world. Chances are they were reincarnated just like her. ' _Yuka, Mayu, Nana, Kohta.'_ The images of the individuals who she knew from the memories that Lucy had shown her. ' _I wonder what happened to each.'_

Izuka looked at the can that way just laying on the beach with an eye roll. Of course, people were going to toss trash on it. Some things would never change. ' _Have I changed?'_ There was uncertainty within Izuka at this. ' _Maybe I never really had anything, to begin with.'_

The sound of an update on her phone caught her attention. Looking at it she read as it was from Ochako. "To all my friends I hope we'll all do great in the Sports Festival."

A smile appeared on Izuka's face at this. Looking up at the night sky Izuka stared at the moon. ' _I want to be a hero.'_ She stood up as these words repeated in her mind. ' _One that saves others with a smile on my face.'_ She clenched her fists as her Vectors slowly covered her body. ' _All Might as named me his successor and given me both his Quirk and his legacy.'_ The Vector armor started to fade in and out as Izuka closed her eyes. ' _I come too far to doubt myself.'_

Izuka opened her eyes as she stood tall. The Vector armor finally stabilizing without her full conscious input. She screamed out to the world having finally succeeded. "Full Cowl!"

* * *

Izuka returned home and to her mother. She knew how much she worried for her. Izuka confessed that after the USJ incident she had been dealing with some issues. She didn't tell her about Lucy, her past life, or the fact she had brutalized Nomu though she did tell she had been mentally affected.

Inko was naturally worried about all of this though Izuka managed to reassure her that she was alright. Still, while she didn't reveal all of the truth Izuka felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The night soon passed and now it was the first day of the U.A. Sports Festival.

Izuka walked out to with her bag over her shoulder. Today was the day everyone in her class had been reading themselves for. The U.A. Sports Festival was televised with top heroes and scouts from many of the nations hero agencies. ' _Alright, no pressure Lucy's chained up and with Full Cowl, I can take on anything the events throw at me.'_

She was stopped as she felt a ball bump into her legs. It was soon accompanied by a voice. "Hey, your that nice lady who got our ball down!"

Izuka turned and saw the kids from before. One of the group looked at her with their head tilted in confusion. "What happened to your hair it's all pink."

Izuka had grown so used to the change after a few days that she had forgotten that she once had green colored locks. Maybe it was because they were already half pink for years now and she just got used to it? ' _Perhaps it's because I have memories of always having pink hair...'_ Pushing back her past life memories Izuka rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I dyed it green."

It was a lie but telling that that it was a parting gift from her past life sounded crazy. Too crazy even for a world like this. She noticed that one of them was sitting on a bench nearby with a sad expression on there face. "What's with him?"

"Oh, his parents took him to the Quirk doctor and they said he was Quirkless." Quirkless, the words that Izuka was told when she was young. It was by a miracle that she had developed a Quirk.

The irony of this didn't escape her. Developing a Quirk was a miracle and yet that miracle was both a blessing and curse. Maybe it was just humorous for whatever god was out there. Izuka walked up to him and took a seat next to him. "Hey, I heard the news from your friends.' A few sniffle sounds could be heard from the kid. "What's wrong?"

The boy wiped the tears from his eyes. "The doctor says I won't develop a Quirk and after I saw you get back the ball and all the cool stuff heroes did I wanted to be like them." He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "D-do you think I could become a hero without a Quirk?"

Izuka thought about the question. Hero work was dangerous. Without a Quirk, it seemed next to impossible. ' _Yet, so many heroes have Quirks that aren't suited for combat.'_ Her homeroom teacher was one. Against a Mutation Quirk, he was practically useless. Even so, he would still fight without hesitation. "Listen, just because you don't have a Quirk that doesn't mean you can't become a hero."

Izuka caught sight of the ball as it came straight at them both. It stopped in the air as Izuka caught it with her Vector. She held the ball out to him with the invisible arm. "There are heroes who are outside of certain situations, are practically Quirkless when they fight villains, or you could be a rescue hero and help others in natural disasters." Izuka handed the ball to him. "Never give up on your dream ok."

The boy looked at her as his tears stopped falling. Izuka lowered her Vectors frequency as the boy took the ball. His hand phasing through the Vectors. "Now, go back and play with your friends."

Izuka got up and left heading for the train station. As she did the boy from before tossed the ball unaware of something that had happened. Within even the Quirkless was the genes for Quirks. Dormant as they are they were there. As he tossed the pull from his hands a long string of webs shot out grabbing the ball much to his and his friend's shock and surprise.

"How did you do that?" One of them asked.

The boy looked at the web covered ball at a loss for words. He had no idea what caused it. However, at that moment he didn't care in the slightest. "I have a Quirk!"

* * *

 **The Sports Festival will begin next chapter. Also, the poll is over and the votes on my poll ended in a tie between Momo and Shoto. Well, then I will have to tally the reviews and pms. This is going to fun. Next chapter I will state the result and then we will have the stories official couple! As for what Izuka just did (unknowingly) come on you think I would have ignored that aspects of a Diclonius powers? Well, I had to change it but you get what I mean.**

 **Cya all next time. Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yes, people that the last chapter had a spider-man reference. As for the last chapter. Listen I said that the poll was a tie. I was looking through my pms and reviews so while did voice for Momo, I had already tallied the pms and reviews. The results would be in the last part of the chapter.**

 **A thanks to** **Sondow23, Yuri-sage, KingJGamer, RyuujinHimari, Creus, ThFlash, Greer123, Himegoto-chan, Deus Aut Bestia, Guest, CrazyApple666, Eric river, knight7572, and BLINIX for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank the readers and those that favorite/followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Gran Torino looked out at the stadium as people started to enter the stands. The place looked a little bigger then how it was when he was a teacher at U.A. Speaking of that the principal Nezu if he recalled turned to him. "You know I'm amazed that you had decided to come back to U.A. to watch the Sports Festival in person."

It wasn't every day that one of U.A.'s old teaching staff decided to come by the school. Most were known to retired and only occasionally came by during reunions. Gran Torino was a temporary teacher having really only gotten his license for one person. Of which said person was walking up to them right now. "Toshinori it's been a long time." The ghoulish looking man looked back at his master. It has been a long time since they had seen each other face to face. "Don't mind me asking but be truthful with me is he hopeless as a teacher?"

Toshinori knew this was coming. Gran Torino once left him in charge of trying to teach his homeroom class when he was in his third year. Of course, he failed so bad that the students actually were in joy when Gran Torino came back. "Oh, I think All Might is a wonderful teacher." Nezu words gave him a bit of confidence in his ability, "Though truthfully if it wasn't for finding and training his successor I would have fired him long ago."

Gran Torino laughed at this as Toshinori just looked at both of them. He was many things but apparently being a teacher he was not. ' _I am standing right here you know.'_ Maybe he should get to work on those cheat cards. "Yes, well the students should be showing up soon along with my successor."

The reason Gran Torino had come after all. Honestly, despite how much he ripped on him for being a bad teacher this wasn't his fault. This sounded more like a problem with his successor, and his limited knowledge of how One For All worked when other Quirks. "Well, then let's go see the ninth wielder of One For All."

* * *

Izuka looked at the old man in front of her with a surprised expression. Even though he wasn't as well known as he once was, which wasn't match as he wasn't in the spotlight offend during his heyday, she did know about him. Seeing Gran Torino wasn't what was surprising. It was what All Might had called him. "You're All Might's teacher?!"

Gran Torino looked at Izuka. Toshinori had searched with him a bit about the girl but this was his first time meeting her. "I am and I hear you are having trouble with One For All," He turned his head over to Toshinori before letting out a sigh. "Not surprising neither me or Nana gave him much of an idea in how to train someone with a Quirk."

"Nana?" Izuka's first thought was the one from her past life but push that out. This wasn't the time to remember her former life. "Who's that?"

Gran Torino turned to Toshinori with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't tell her about your predecessor?" Toshinori looked away at this. Gran Torino didn't put it passed him. "Nana Shimura was All Might predecessor and the seventh wielder of One For All." Gran Torino had a chuckle. "Actually, this makes you the second woman to have One For All."

Well, that was something to know. Inwardly Izuka was wondering about the weird coincidence that someone had the name Nana and was the seventh at something. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Izuka's question brought a sigh from Toshinori. He knew why he didn't tell her about Nana. After all, she didn't know the story of were One For All came from and the mission of its wielders. "I was planning on tell you later on." He turned to his former teacher. "Perhaps we should focus on why Gran Torino is here and the Sports Festival for now."

The retired pro looked at Izuka. "Now, you are having trouble with One For All, and you have a mental Quirk correct?" Izuka gave him a nod of confirmation. "Do you still have any issues with it?"

Izuka paused for a few moments unsure about what to say. It was rather complicated than just an issue from her Quirk. "I have another personality." Izuka's words caught Toshinori's full attention as she gripped her arms. "This one is antagonistic towards me and has stated they are trying to hold me back." She was quick putting her arms up as she realized what she was saying. "Though it's nothing really she's chained up in my mind."

Just as Gran Torino had figured. Another personality was his first suspect. "I thought as much," A hostile personality was a problem. They could try medication that was meant to help with this though he suspected that might not be the case to help them. "I don't think chaining it up is going to help you."

Izuka wanted to protest at this. Chaining up Lucy was the only thing keeping her from taking control of her or trying to find a way to do so. ' _Plus, I don't think the Sports Festival is a good place for her to take control.'_ A terrifying thought crossed her mind of Lucy going on a rampage within the stadium.

Toshinori looked up at the clock and almost jumped. Izuka was going to be late for the opening ceremony. "Crap, Izuka we have to get you to the ceremony," Toshinori turned to his teacher. "Sorry, to cut this short sir."

Gran Torino waved his hand. "It's fine we can continue this after the Sports Festival."

* * *

Toshinori now as All Might lead Izuka through the halls and back to her class. As they did she thought back to Gran Torino's words. ' _I don't think chaining it up is going to help you.'_ These words echoed in her mind. For a moment she actually wondered if what he had said was true.

A head shack got rid of those thoughts. Lucy was too dangerous to be set free in her mind. Keeping her chained up did mean that she couldn't use her full power though. ' _That's what One For All should cover.'_ The realization of why she had so much trouble finally dawned on her. ' _It's because of her I can't use One For All properly.'_

Frustration filled her as she knew that Lucy was laughing at her. If not literally then very much figuratively. "Is something troubling you?"

Izuka was pulled from her thought and looked away from All Might. She wondered if picking her as his successor was a great idea. "Maybe you should have given One For All to someone else." The two of them stopped as she let out a sigh. "I think I'm not cut out to be your successor."

All Might placed a hand on her shoulder. Izuka turned to him as All Might looked at her in the eyes. "Listen Izuka," All Might knew that she was having doubts. "No one ever masters something the first time they try and even with the issue that you have I still know this," He gave her his trademark grin. "There is no one else I would rather choose as my successor."

Tears welled up in Izuka's eyes at this. All Might still believed in her. Unknown to them someone else had unintentionally eased dropped on All Might's words. Enji Todoroki, known as the number two hero Endeavor had heard All Might's reassuring tone to the pinkette. ' _Could it be that she really is All Might's secret child?'_

He had asked his son about his class a week before the Sports Festival. He wanted to know if anyone was of notice. It took some work persuading him but Shoto did share one bit of information. Apparently, he thought All Might had a secret child who was attending U.A. That both peaked his interest. Shoto wouldn't tell him anything else. ' _So, already training your own successor as well?'_

His gaze hardened at this. He was sure that his son was going to take first place. Even with him using only half his power he was still extremely likely far above any member of his class. Now, that was no longer a sure thing. ' _Mark my words All Might my son will surpass you and your daughter.'_

* * *

Eraserhead wondered how he got talked into doing this. Then he remembered how. He owed Power Loader a favor and the guy wanted to spend some time with his visiting family. So his usual duty as an announcer was put on his shoulders. ' _I should have done the entrance exam.'_ At least it wasn't going to be all bad.

"Welcome everyone to the U.A.'s Sports Festival!" Oh, right his fellow announcer was Present Mic. He knew he didn't need to yell into the microphone. The devices were able to simulate his yelling voice perfectly but no he had to yell anyway. "I'm your announcer Present Mic and with me is my good friend and Class 1-A's teacher Eraserhead!"

Shota turned to him with a tired look in his eyes. Of course, he just spilled the beans about were an underground hero like him could be found. He was way too into his role. He spoke under his breath at all of this. "I really don't like being here."

"Alright, the first class to make it on the field is Class 1-A!" Izuka walked out with her whole class as she looked at the crowd shouting in excitement. The pinkette felt a little overwhelmed as she looked at the stands.

Many scouts from respected agencies from across the country and a few beyond we're watching from their places in the first few rows. Watching the Sports Festival was a lot different than taking part in it. Izuka calmed herself. ' _Remember you have to make a good showing, All Might picked you as the next Symbol of Peace.'_

The next class to come out was Class 1-B the other class in the Hero Course followed by Class 1-C, D, and G of General Studies. The purple haired boy from yesterday had walked out from this group. He actually shot her a glace. Izuka felt like he was singling her out. After them came Class 1-H, I, and J of the Support Course followed by Class 1-K of the Business Course.

As soon as everyone was together the host for the first year tournament took to the stage. Izuka caught out of the corner of his eye Minoru drooling a bit. "Students welcome to the Sports Festival!" On the stage was Nemuri Kayama, better known as the 18+Only Hero: Midnight. Infamous for being the heroine who's rather revealing outfit caused the laws to be changed. Though her current outfit still left nothing to the imagination. "Today you would compete in two preliminary events chosen at random without any preparation!"

U.A. Sports Festival was never the same each year. The last year had sword fights and an arm wrestling tournament for instance as its two preliminary events. This was done to make it more challenging as well as to prevent anyone from properly being prepared. "Now, before we begin the student who came first in the entrance exam, Katsuki Bakugo come up and give some inspiring words for all our views at here and at home!"

The ash blond walked up to the stage as silence fell over the stadium. Only whispers amongst a few of the scouts could be heard among the stands. Katsuki looked at the stands before speaking into the mic. "I just want to say that I'm going to win."

Naturally, this was met with protests from nearly the whole of the classes. Izuka knew this was going to happen. Honestly unlike everyone else, she didn't put up much of an issue. ' _Though he could have been less blunt.'_

"You have to think someone would be able to defeat you!" One of the General Studies students yelled out over the crowd catching Katsuki attention above all else.

The ash blond seemed insulted and Izuka knew that the student made a huge mistake. Katsuki shot him a glare which managed to scare the poor soul. Katsuki wouldn't say it but there was only one person who he could see beating him and that was a huge if. "Let me make one thing clear I'm getting first place no matter what."

The screen behind her turned on as the computer randomized which event was going to be the first. "Our first event will be," Finally it stopped as Midnight call it out. "An obstacle course!" An image appeared showing the stadium and a path that had been created for this.

"You will be racing against each other around the stadium and back again." The images of the path appeared with none of the obstacles as to prevent the students from preparing themselves. Some of the General Studies students started to talk to themselves about what they could be facing. "Furthermore, you're allowed to use your Quirks," A smirk formed on her face. "After all the greatest obstacle will be each other."

Izuka tried to think of the positives. At the very least her Quirk was suited to help her with most obstacles. Though when it came to facing off against the other students she wasn't as sure as she liked to be. She knew enough about the Quirks of Class 1-A that was certain but Class 1-B and the other classes were unknown. ' _Also, the Support Course are allowed to use whatever gadgets that they could bring.'_

Suddenly she was a lot less sure about her chances of getting in first place. Izuka shock these thoughts from her mind. She was here to give it her all. ' _Can't get worried.'_

Everyone gathered in front of the entrance way. A tension could be felt in the air as everyone readied for the signal to start. "Alright, start!"

As soon as Midnight said so everyone raced towards the entrance and unknowingly the first obstacle in the race. Present Mic's voice could be heard as he and the audience watched. "With that everyone is pushing forward to see who will get out first!" Suddenly a wave of cold air and ice shot through both entrance ways. Shoto raced forward after having made it out first. "Shoto Todoroki has decided to freeze the competition right out of the gate!"

Looking back Shoto's plan to freeze everyone and take a massive head start didn't work out like he had wanted. Eijiro, Momo, Mina, and Katsuki had avoided the ice. Eijiro by jumping at the last minute, Momo with a metal staff, Mina thanks to acid coming from her feet, and Katsuki who was using his explosions to propel himself into the air. "Looks like his plan wasn't as well thought out as he had hoped!"

Out the edges of the entrance, two invisible hands cracked the sheet of ice covering the tunnel as Izuka came flying out. The imprint of two hands was seen as she stopped and took on off after everyone else. ' _That was way to close.'_ She had been caught in the ice blast and used her Vectors to cut herself free. ' _Alright, first time using this.'_

The sensation of her Vectors forms was spread on out across her. Starting from her back and spreading out across her body following her nervous system. "Full Cowl!" Izuka took a step and almost fell over as the force in her legs sent her forward almost jumping with each step. "Whoa!" After a few close calls, Izuka finally got the hang of it. "I finally did it!"

* * *

From his seat in the stands, Toshinori watched as Izuka quickly closed the gap between her and the rest of the runners. A smile formed on his face. Izuka had finally managed to master her new way of using her Quirk. From what Izuka had told him while her Vectors were practically invisible force fields that can stop an explosion, something she learned when she and Katsuki were younger, her own body was practically about as durable as a normal human.

Now thanks to this she could not only deal with that weakness but the other problems like her own speed, strength, and limited melee combat potential. ' _She had gotten fourth place in the Quirk Apprehension Test that Mr. Aizawa gave them,'_ The memory of watching her take out the Zero-Pointer. ' _Her Quirk is both versatile and powerful much like her friend Katsuki.'_

Speaking of her friend, Katsuki was catching up to Shoto almost taking the first place from him. That was until they and the others ended up running into a gathering of robots from the entrance exam including five Zero-Pointers. Toshinori turned to Nezu wondering why he had that many out. "Aren't those expensive?"

Nezu waved his paw as he continued to watch. "Those five are old models I figured why not." On the screen, two of them were frozen over as Shoto raced under them. "Plus I am ordering newer models next year anyway."

That and these five were according to Power Loader starting to glitch out. Apparently, their hard drives were becoming full and as a consequence, they were constantly needing to be reset. He was actually hoping the students would destroy them. It would make these easier for them to get rid of the robots.

"That reminds me how has your training of Izuka Midoriya been going?" Seeing Gran Torino got the animal principal curious. He had chosen to train Izuka off campus likely to keep their sections from being leaked out by a few of the other students who stayed for numerous projects.

Toshinori had a chuckle before pointing at the screen. "Why don't you take a look." On the screen, Izuka was seen practically swinging around one of the Zero-Pointers. Actually, she was using her Vectors as makeshift vines before rejoining the race this time catching up to Shoto and Katsuki. "Honestly, she has more potential then I think even she knows."

* * *

Katsuki focused forward as he caught sight of Izuka racing up to him and Shoto out the corner of his eyes. A smirk formed on his as he turned his head slightly. "You know I wonder when you would catch up to us." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He had expected her to be using her Vectors to chase up to them. "Wait, you are using your Vectors right?"

Izuka nodded as she pushed forward. Part of her training was trying to learn how to properly see with her Vector field covering her eyes. "I figured out how to focus it over my body."

Katsuki looked forward with a smirk at this. Shoto who had overheard this continued to look forward as the three of them neared the second obstacle. A large or dugout with small platforms curved in as well. Shoto quickly shot a street of ice allowing him to run over the pit while Katsuki continued to fly over.

Izuka summoned up two of her Vectors and slammed them into the ground. The handprints let over showed the force as she was sent flying over the pit and using her Vectors to break her fall and continue running. Over the speakers, Present Mic was heard commenting on this form the few loudspeakers on the path. "The pit was nothing to these three!"

"So, Deku why did All Might want to see you before the Sports Festival began?" Izuka turned her head to him with a hint of surprise. Katsuki continued to focus as both him, Izuka and Shoto all continued to fight for first place. "Actually there something I been meaning to ask what's up with you and All Might?"

Izuka had no immediate response. She knew that All Might pulling her from lunch was talked about. A few theorized why that was for a few days before it died down. This, however, was completely out of the blue. From his place, Shoto had a theory as too why. He did see her being trained by All Might without any of them knowing and while subtle there was a difference to how All Might acted with her. ' _Didn't even tell her best friend about her secret.'_

He could understand it a little. All Might was of great importance, and if anyone caught wind of her then who knows how many villains would be after her. In his mind, it made sense that not even her best friend would know. "You should both be focusing on the task at hand."

Katsuki turned his head to him as the three of them continued to hold the lead over everyone else. "Fine half and half." He turned over to Izuka. "You better tell me after the Sports Festival."

That at least gave her some time to think of a reason as to why. Either that or ask Toshinori for one. The three of them finally came across the last obstacle. A minefield which seemed to get thicker the further to the end of it one got. This of course meant that the students had to be careful were the stepped. ' _Good, thing my Vectors can take a blast.'_

Izuka jumped and with her Vectors out slammed into a cluster if mines and was soon sent flying into the air. Both Shoto and Katsuki looked at her as Izuka cleared the mimes before either if them. Izuka was quick to take off as Present Mic's ranged through the speakers. "Oh, my god, Izuka Midoriya just jumped into the mines and took first place!" A sheet of ice covered the mines as Shoto raced forward along with Katsuki who started running to catch up to the pinkette. "Could this be it folks?" The three of them were nearing the stadium entrance way. "I think we know who's in first place!"

As Izuka placed boy a load shout escaped Katsuki's mouth. "Deku!" The sound of a massive explosion echoed on her ears as Katsuki rocketed towards the finish line. "I'm not losing to you got it!"

Izuka quickly summoned up her Vectors and drug into the ceiling and pushed herself to the finish line. Both she and Katsuki seemed to cross it at the exact same time to everyone who was watching. "That was amazing but who got first place?" Present Mic question was soon answered as the screen flashed showing a slow-motion replay which zoomed in showing that Katsuki was just a fraction of a second ahead of Izuka. "Katsuki Bakugo has first place with Izuka Midoriya coming in second!"

One by one the rest of the students came crossing the finish lines. As this happened Katsuki walked up to Izuka. "You know you almost had me there, almost."

* * *

This was a huge surprise. He knew that his younger brother did have a girlfriend. A former criminal who he convinced to go straight but to know they had done something like this? ' _So, I'm a great-great-great grand uncle it seems.'_

On one screen was the U.A. Sports Festival and on the other was hacked medical reports about the girl known as Izuka Midoriya. When he laid eyes on her mother's birth name it looked familiar. After a bit, if remembering he recalled having an old enforcer. She was ruthless, originally a Quirkless criminal who he had gifted with the means of being his assassin.

Eventually, she was allowed to learn about his sickly bother. The only person who he had cared about. It so turned out to be a mistake in hindsight. When he gifted his brother the power stockpiling Quirk to help him live a normal life and placed him under her watch she had already developed feelings for him. It was thanks to her that his brother learned of what he had done.

If he could he may have actually cried at the thought of being forced to fight and mortally wounded his brother. In his rage, he had tracked her done and found out that she was pregnant. It was his brother's child and despite the rage, he decided to spare her only for infant's sake. It seemed that somewhere along the line she took up his brothers pseudonym that he used as a last name.

' _Then I learned my brother passed on his Quirk and with it a legacy of One For All users standing up to me.'_ He had lost track of his brother's child during that time. Now it seems he had found out the end result of his other legacy. ' _This development makes it rather personal for me.'_

There was one thing that he cared about and that was his family. Tomura was in many ways his own adopted son and knew that eventually, he would one day truly succeed him. Now, he learned that he still had family members if rather distant. Getting her to join the League of Villains was no longer about merely getting a powerful ally. It was time to bring her into her ancestors work. ' _Who knows perhaps she and Tomura could actually rule the criminal underworld together.'_

He looked another screen as a news article appeared. Apparently, the hero who he had watched through his asylum had escaped and the Russian authorities were looking for him. The only thing they could find in his cell was him writing about how the dark voice needed to be stopped. ' _That might become troublesome.'_

He stopped as another report came from his hacking into her medical reports. This time from her father's side. He blinked making sure he had read this correctly. The first thought was surprise. Then it was replaced with anger and finally a devious laugh of amusement. It turned out Izuka's father had been rendered unable to have kids though with modern medical technology that wasn't an obstacle. What was funny was a that it seemed there was an error somewhere. No, it turned out that thanks to the error a blood donation used to create the genetic donation.

"So," Looking at the genetic template he couldn't help but wonder if fate was just giving him the best gift ever. "Congrats All Might it's a girl."

* * *

 **Yeah, no one knows about this. I'm just pointing that out about the last bit. Also, no there will not be a Diclonius plague. Izuka's Vectors alters the genetic markers that suppress the Quirk genes. The effect turns them off effectively causing Quirkless to develop a Quirk. I think I have to explain this. Unless you all got that then I'm being dumb.**

 **Anyway, you all want to hear who won the pairing right? Well, here's the thing the poll was closed just after my birthday on the sixth. So you all kind of waited too long. Though I did two or three chapters ago say the poll was out for a week. Regardless I had to tally up the reviews pms and comments from Ao3. Anyway, the winner is... a tie between Momo and Ochako... seriously I'm not even joking. God danm it. Ok, I'm picking the couple via coin toss.** **Heads Ochako and tails Momo.**

 ***tosses a penny* Its Heads Ochako it is. I'm going to get a lot of hate aren't I? No orris I might not make this permanent... or just make it a Izuku Momo story. Not really bound to this you know.**

 **Anyway cya all next time. Please don't hate me and Go Beyond Plus Ultra.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone, I'm back. How are you doing? Anyway I'm deciding to switch the character tags to reflect what happened with the couples or not.**

 **I like to thank** **BLINIX, raw666, WolfFaunas3, Himegoto-chan, ZRAIARZ, RyuujinHimari, Hardcasekara, ThFlash, ponystoriesandothers, and Greer123. Thank you all for your reviews and feedback. I like to also give thanks to my readers and those that favorited and/or followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

From his warp gate, Kurogiri appeared back in his bar. In his hand was a list of individuals that he was to meet. So far a few names had been crossed out. Those were ones who declined to join. Some had other things to do or weren't looking to join another group at this time. Two of the names had an asterisk placed next to them. They wanted to give it more though. ' _Still, at least three have decided to join us.'_

Kurogiri looked as Tomura was watching the U.A. Sports Festival on his phone. He didn't seem to bother with noticing or acknowledging the mist man. His eyes were more focused on the event. "Tell me Kurogiri," Tomura watched as the TV listed those who came in the first ten places within U.A.'s race. "Who did you manage to get for our organization?"

Kurogiri looked at the list in his hands. "So far Jin Bubaigawara, Atsuhiro Sako, and Kenji Hikiishi have all agreed to join us." Kurogiri handed him the list but Tomura didn't bother to look at it. "Tomura is something the matter?"

Tomura finally turned his head to him. His eyes had a cold look to them. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Kurogiri didn't respond as respond as he just stared back at him. Tomura returned to his phone without a word. With a sigh, Kurogiri summoned up a warp gate and passed through. He appeared in the shadowy domain of the true boss of the League of Villains. In front of him being medical reports on one screen, the U.S. Sports Festival on another, and on the last one was a report on a Russian hero. "Kurogiri I trust your mission was fruitful."

"I wouldn't say so I only managed to get three people to join," The mist covered man looked as the U.A. Sports Festival moved into its second event. " Sir, Tomura seems to be acting very strange."

Of course, the man in front of him waved it off. Tomura had been traumatized it was only natural that he would be acting differently. "It's nothing Kurogiri we should give him some space." He typed on a nearby keyboard as the screen with medical reports soon changed to several scenes. "As for our predicament with finding recruits, I believe I know one man that can help with that."

Kurogiri looked as a host of information was brought up dealing with someone called the Hero Killer. Kurogiri had heard about the man. He was a person who had managed to kill twenty heroes and grievously injured ten more forcing them to retire.

* * *

Izuka felt like she had dodged a bullet by getting second place. When Katsuki learned he got ten million points Izuka could actually swear he had a look of worry when everyone looked at him like wolves looking at an injured deer. As for Izuka, she had the opposite effect.

With the second highest point total along with a powerful and versatile Quirk, it seemed that she was the ideal partner for anyone. Everyone kept talking over each other to the point that Izuka just had enough. Forming up her Vectors she pushed everyone out of her way. "C-can you all j-just s-stop?" Izuka let out a sigh as she looked at everyone else. Shoto it seems had already made up his team. Class 1-B had already formed into their own teams. ' _Great, and I have no idea who to form my team with.'_

Realistically she should focus on a mix of attack and defense. The problem was her Vectors were practically able to do both. That meant she should focus on maneuverability. "Hey Izuka," Izuka turned around finding Ochako standing there. "You haven't already got a team gave you?"

"Not really," Thinking about it Ochako's Zero Gravity Quirk was just what she had been looking for. "You want to be a part of my team?"

"Sure Izuka!" Ochako had a smile at this.

That gave her one member she needed. Now she needed someone else. Her mind immediately went for someone fast. She knew the perfect person for that. Looking around she found the Engine Quirk user. "Tenya!" The tall boy in questioned over as both Izuka and Ochako walked up.

Up in the stands Toshinori watched as Izuka was trying to pick out her team. Katsuki it seemed was having some trouble on that front but he had already seemed to have made at least one team make with Eijiro. Toshinori looked off to the side seeing Endeavor walking out o the stands. ' _Endeavor is here?'_ Well, his son was competing after all. Toshinori got up from his seat. ' _I know it's not my place but I was curious why does Shoto never use his left side.'_

As he walked behind the stands Toshinori's body started to inflate into All might. The Symbol of Peace soon found Endeavor walking across the hallways. "Endeavor long time no see!" Endeavor turned around as he gave him a glare. "Its been ten years since we last spoke how are you doing?"

Endeavor crossed his arms annoyed. The last time they talked they parted on rather negative terms. Which was a given as many believed that he hated All Might for some unknown reason. "All Might, I heard you are a teacher." He had a smirk on his face. "A terrible one if my son is to be believed."

In the back of his mind, All Might wanted to yell in annoyance at this. Even his students thought he was a bad teacher. "I think I do an ok job."

"Shoto says you once forgot to give them a lesson for a day." Endeavor was actually holding back the urge to laugh as he looked at his rival.

All Might decided to push this conversation away from his teaching. He had already been beaten about it enough as is. "Yes, well you must be proud for your son, having gotten this far using only half his Quirk you know." That seemed to cause Endeavor's gaze to harden. ' _Is he mad?'_

Endeavor was indeed mad. He hated being reminded of this. Especially by All Might of all people. "Shoto is only going through a rebellious phase," He remembered the conversation between All Might and the pinkette girl, "Once he gets through this silly phase he will surpass you and your secret daughter."

All Might made sure that he had heard that right. Did Endeavor just say that Shoto would surpass him and her secret daughter?! He did have a daughter. ' _Unless…'_ He blinked blankly before realizing that he was referring to Izuka. "I don't have a child!"

Endeavor rolled his eyes at this. He knew All Might was likely never going to admit that. There was a host of reasons that Endeavor didn't care to know. "Whatever just remember that it will be my legacy that will be number one, not yours."

With that Endeavor turned and walked away. He Didn't have anything else to talk about with him. All Might watched him walking away as he let out a sigh. In ten years it seemed that Endeavor had only gotten worse. ' _Still, why did he think that Izuka was my daughter?'_

* * *

Tenya was a no go. He had already joined a team with Shoto. As such Izuka had to rethink their team a bit. As she turned around she almost jumped back as someone was up in her face. "Miss second place I demand to join your team!"

Izuka had no idea how to respond to this. She actually wondered just who her fellow pinkette was. Ochako, however, recognized the girl from the race. "Wait, your that girl from the Support Course."

Looking at her outfit Izuka could see what she meant. She had a partial exoskeleton wrapped around her gym outfit. "That's right Mei Hastume at your service." Mei introduced herself as she pushed close to Izuka. "Originally I was hoping to get on the team with the first place finisher but he told me no," Wait Izuka was sure she had caught out the corner of her eye Katsuki snapping at someone. "So, I guess I will go with plan B so what do you say?"

"S-sure," Izuka felt overwhelmed by this girl. Suddenly a thought entered her mind. Mei was apart of the Support Course and they were allowed to bring whatever they wanted to the Sports Festival. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to help us be able to maneuver about?"

Mei immediately pulled out a suitcase from somewhere. Seriously where did she pull that out from? "I got just the baby!" Izuka raised an eyebrow at her choice of words as Mei opened the suitcase revealing a jetpack. "I made this last week when I was bored what do you think?"

Izuka pulled out the jetpack thinking about this. Flying overhead was a good idea to get around and depending on how high up she could grab the headbands from the riders. "This is exactly what we need." Izuka placed the jetpack back. ' _Ok, the maneuverability is taken care of.'_ Izuka looked at the clock and then at everyone else. Nearly everyone else seemed to have a team already. ' _Perhaps it's best to be better safe than sorry.'_

Izuka looked around before finally finding the person she was looking for. Walking up she placed her hand on their shoulder. "Come be on my team."

The sound of a horn singled an end as the team's got set up. Izuka tied her team's combined point total headband around her forehead as she took the place as the rider. "Is everyone ready?" She looked to each of her sides as both Mei and Ochako gave her a nod. "What about you Fumikage?"

At the front, the bird-head teenage gave her a nod as Dark Shadow roared outwards. Izuka had a good idea as to how they were going to move. Thanks to Mei's jetpack and Ochako's Quirk they were lighter and able to maneuver in the air. Fumikage's Dark Shadow could harass the opposing team while Izuka used use Vectors to take their headbands.

On the opposite end, their team was also set up for defense. The jetpack and boots could get could them out of the way of other teams, Fumikage's Dark Shadow would block attacks from all around and Izuka's Vectors could stop people from getting their headband. Izuka looked around. She noticed that Katsuki team constants of Mina, Eijiro, and Hanta while Shoto team had Denki, Momo, and Tenya.

Midnight gave the signal as the sound of a whip cracking echoed through the stadium. "Begin!"

* * *

Lucy watched through Izuka's eyes as she and her team raced forward. One For All it seemed was under the illusion that she was contained or asleep. She let it think that. In reality, she was studying One For All looking for an opportunity to strike. As she did Lucy noticed something.

The sickly looking silhouette was apparently the most important part of this One For All collective. Lucy noticed that the glow of energy seemed to be focused through this silhouette. This had to mean that he was the core of the Quirk. It also made him the target that she was looking for an opening for.

It seemed she didn't need to wait long as the sickly silhouette had walked up in order to check up on her. He turned over to the other parts of One For All as Lucy didn't move. "I think she's…" He didn't finish as a Vector phased right through his chest.

The other silhouettes didn't move as Lucy held up her head with a laugh escaping her lips. She looked at all of them as no one moved. "So, it seems I'm right this imprint is the most important part then?" Lucy slowly began to increase her Vectors frequency. "I wonder what happens if I cause you to explode?"

None of them moved only watched as the first personality was at the mercy of the deranged personality. The silhouette turned over to her and asked with a surprisingly calm tone. "You want us to free you is that it?"

Lucy had a devious smile on her face. With a sigh, the silhouette looked at the others. The chains holding her disappeared as Lucy retracted her Vector. The pinkette personality turned and walked away leaving One For All to itself. "We have to imprison her now."

One of the silhouettes raised its hand up to summon chain but was stopped by the woman of the group. She looked at the retreating figure of Lucy. "She knows our weakness and if we do who's to say she wouldn't try to destroy us all?"

Lucy had a smirk as she continued to walk away. Her first part of her plan was a success. Now that she was freed it was time to check on the barrier. Walking up to the broken remains of the mental divide Lucy reached out and moved to the other side. At that moment she was blasted back by the multicolored lights of One For All. "What the hell!?"

No this wasn't the Quirks doing. It was Izuka who was using the Quirk as a means to keep her put. Even if she had no idea how or what she was doing. Lucy summoned up eight Vectors and began pounding at the barrier. For its part, the energy from One For All actually managed to almost break the psychokinetic form of the Vectors. "Impressive."

Lucy said in front of the barrier and waited. An opportunity would soon come where she could break the barrier. After all, She just had to wait. Lucy decided to check to see how Izuka was doing.

* * *

Izuka shot out her Vectors managing to block the purple sticky balls that Minoru had tossed there way before returning them back. Already it seemed that everyone was switching from trying to take the ten million points, which was more of a suicide mission at this point, .to attacking the other teams. Already her team seemed to have fallen to third place as Shoto had already taken second. Izuka caught out the corner of her eyes one of Class 1-B's team coming at her.

Izuka knocked his hand away with her Vector causing him to instead brush his fingers on her cheek. Dark Shadow soon attacked forcing them back and away from them. The rider who had touched her cursed an annoyance. "So close to taking her headband." He had a smirk. "Still, I managed to touch her and copy her powers."

Neito Monoma had seen how versatile her Quirk was and figured whatever it was would give him, his teams, and Class 1-B the perfect opportunity to win the cavalry battle. He felt a slight pain as his Quirk altered his body due to her Quirk being part Mutation. Two cat ear-shaped horns appeared on his head while four Vectors shot out. ' _Now, let's see…'_

Something felt off within his head. There was another presence within his mind. A laugh echoed through his mind. ' _Kill.'_ Neuro looked at the Vectors as they seemed to move down and towards his horses. ' _Kill them.'_

Neito seemed in a dazed state. Before he knew what was going on each of his carriers were choking as invisible hands gripped their throats. A sadistic laugh started to leave his mouth. Present Mic and really everyone watched this going on. "Has Neito Monoma suddenly gone crazy?"

Izuka knew that he didn't go crazy. No, it was much worse. He had copied her Quirk and it seems that he had unknowingly copied the killing intent of Lucy. With a thud, Neito teammates collapsed unconscious as the guy stood up from them. "Neito Monika you just disqualified your team!"

Neito didn't acknowledge Midnight. He looked at his Vectors as Izuka realized that he was starting to increase the frequency. "Quick get me close now!" Her teammates looked at her funny before doing so. As Neito was about to bring the invisible arms down to his unconscious friends Izuka's Vectors grabbed on his holding them in place. "That's enough!"

Neito turned looking at her with a deranged look in his eyes. The feeling, the sensation in his mind, that desire that seemed to come with this Quirk. "It's not enough!" He started to struggle against her Vectors. "Class 1-A is the 5alk of everyone and why?" He finally managed to break the bonds and aimed a Vector straight for Ochako's head. "I say you deserve death!"

Before his Vector could reach Ochako Dark Shadow appeared and grabbed the invisible arm. Being partly mental based itself the shadow projection could see the outline if the arm and as now seen could grab it. "Neito Monoma, stop this at once!" Midnight's yell caused the blond and all the other teams to look at him.

Neito turned his head down at his unconscious teammates. A look of anger filled his face. He knew who to blame for his class short commonings. "As you wish!" Izuka immediately shot her Vectors out to stop his. The two fought as Neito turned to her. "Let me go I have to punish those worthless fools!"

"You're going to kill them!" As they both struggle Neito forgetting the danger of his own Vectors cut the horn that his Quirk created almost clean off. The moment that happened a look of fear was plastered all over Neito's face as his Vectors started to swing wildly. Izuka lost her grip and so did Dark Shadow as the psychokinetic limbs went flying all over.

Neito tried to regain control but nothing seemed to work. He was tossed back by one of them slamming into his chest. "I can't control…" A pink mist started to roll over his body as he soon began to lose consciousness. "Them."

Neito collapsed as everything got silent. They just stared at the collapsed blond forgetting about the timer. The sound of the cavalry battle ending broke over one from their daze. Izuka continued to watch as her eyes trailed the broken remains of his cut off horn.

A hand reached her horns for a moment. She had just thought they were useless but it turns out that wasn't the case. Her horns had a hand in controlling her Vectors it seems. "Izuka?"

Hearing Ochako's voice Izuka was brought out and realized that the Cavalry Battle was over. She had a light blush before using her Vectors to get down from everyone. "Sorry, I was just surprised was all."

* * *

Lucy cut the connection off as she blinked. When Neito copied her Quirk, at least that's what she believed he had done, it seemed to make him act rather violently. Taking a few moments to reflect she realized something. Izuka had a natural sadistic and murderous edge to herself. A by-product of her neural pathways being altered.

The irony was that by regulating her Quirk Lucy was holding this back. Of course, if she let Izuka have total control that meant submitting to her. "Unless…" The perfect plan soon formed. "Unless I let that happen."

Bringing her Vectors up she closed her eyes. It took absolute focus to prevent this from ending her part of the psyche. With a swing, she felt herself roll off of her body. Lucy's now severed head rolled off into the darkness. A smile on her face. The decapitated body started to break apart as it bled back into Izuka. It was slow, yes but soon Izuka will find herself in control of most of her Quirk including the desire to kill.

Lucy will exist diminished until the time that she can finally use her remaining control to subvert the body from Izuka. Or perhaps fully merge with her with her personality taking dominance. As this was happening One For All looked on now knowing what to do.

The passed on Quirk was powerless to stop the decay. All it could do was slow the effects but soon the desires will appear. "Is there nothing we can do?" One of the silhouettes this one belonging to the fourth wielder of One For All. "Izuka will soon be filled with the desire to kill and torture others and we are only watching this!"

"There isn't anything that we can do." The sixth wielder let out a sigh. Lucy was apart of Izuka. They couldn't stop this from happening in any way as they could stop Izuka. "All we can do is hope that Izuka can overcome Lucy in the end."

Lucy, of course, overheard them. The despair in their voices was like music to her ears. Now all that was left to do was to take out One For All's imprinted personalities and make its power truly her own. "Come on Izuka keep helping me please."

As her body started to decay she took a moment to feel the shifts inside her. Strangely enough, there seemed to be a bit of familiarity with the imprint of Toshinori and a much weaker connection to the first wielder of One For All's. A brief probing caused a sadistic smile to form as a chuckle escaped her mouth. "Oh, my whatever God exists isn't a merciful one it seems."

* * *

Tomura looked at his phone screen his eyes practically glued to it. While both Kurogiri and his teacher had both thought he was acting like this due to his trauma, they were only seeing what they wanted. True he was still affected by it, he was, however, mostly over it. He had time to think about it and what he wanted. Killing All Might was what he had always said he wanted. ' _Perhaps it is now but no I know that teacher wanted me to do what he couldn't.'_

That lead him to a realization. If his teacher wanted him to become the next Symbol of Evil then why was it that he wasn't actively teaching him? Sure he was a face of an organization of villains but there had been so many before. It was clear that he was more of a backup plan. His master Didn't have any hopes of dying anytime soon. ' _A shame really think of how far I Could have come.'_

Tomura would always be thankful for what his teacher had done for him. Sadly like the own saying goes. The students surpasses the teacher. Tomura had his own plans for the League now. His own idea for how they could change the society that had been built. The first thing that must go was the idea of a Symbol of Peace. All Might either had to die or had to retire for that to happen. With him gone people would be forced to see how many of their heroes act. Perhaps even pull events in such a way to shatter their faith in them?

A wicked smile formed under his face at this. He could see the headlines now. Then there was the League of Villains. Thinking about it Tomura knew that in many ways the League was like many things his teacher had controlled. From the shadows to prevent anyone from knowing about him. ' _The one flaw is that if no one knows who you are they can't fear you.'_

Furthermore having the League follow one version was limiting. Like certain political parties, it pays to be a big tent hoping many different views. For the League, this would give it flexibility and the means to always grow and adapt. For a moment he actually laughed at this. "One traumatic experience and I'm already planning to conquer the underworld right out from my own teacher." He was starting to sound like a JRPG villain. "The Dragon with an agenda."

Oh, how he now had his own agenda. Pulling up his laptop Tomura began to look through a few of the police news articles. One of which caught his attention. A few inmates were to be sentenced to death row. ' _Perfect, hopefully, they can be of some use to me instead.'_

* * *

Neito was moved out of the arena with handcuffs. His class knew that he was obsessed with showing up Class 1-A but going so far as to try to kill some of them was just too much. From his seat, the homeroom teacher of Class 1-B let out a sigh. "It's ok to have a rivalry with your follow heroes but if it consumes you then you run the risk of becoming a monster."

Though he wasn't all that surprised. He knew that if he kept obsessing he would eventually snap. Having it happen now on public television and attempting to kill his fellow student's just shoot any chance of him becoming a hero. ' _Well, I guess I should look to see about getting a transfer.'_

In another part of the stands, Gran Torino had different thoughts. He, after all, knew that Izuka had a mental issue as part of her Quirk. Copying it was bound to bring some form of it out. Neito was an unknowing test subject in an experiment that just kind of happened. ' _Toshinori I know your judgment has never failed you but that girl,'_ His eyes focused on Izuka down in the crowd. ' _She's starting to scare me.'_

* * *

 **We start the tournament part of the Sports Festival next chapter. I apologize but I just can't write the Cavalry Battle. I am sorry but after trying for seven times I just gave up. Also, yeah Izuka finally knows her weakness. I figured this was as good a way to show it but also imply to others that there is something wrong with Izuka's Quirk.**

 **Anyway I'll cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	14. Chapter 13

**We, time for the tournament to begin. I had to say up in order to finish this. Hopefully, that didn't impact it all that much.**

 **I like to thank Null Grey, Guest, RyuujinHimari, 00, reynardgautama, ZRAIARZ, Hardcasekara, Greer123 for your reviews and feedback. I also thank my readers and those that favorites and/or followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

With Neito's team disqualification his points were transferred over to Izuka's team as a thank you for stopping him from going through with his insanity. Of course, in the stands, it was clear Neito actions had an effect on the audience. This wasn't the first time someone had snapped in the Sports Festival. The last incident was eight years ago and that was due to the students Quirk making them feral minded while transformed.

Thinking about it Izuka was extremely worried. Neito had copied her Quirk and probably her mental problems. Thinking of this a small part of her knew it wasn't a split personality. That thought, of course, utterly terrified her.

Izuka shook her head. Now wasn't the time to worry about what ifs. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw the students of Class 1-B talking about what had happened. Izuka knew that in some way it was her fault for him going crazy. She actually could hear them talking about it. "Seriously, why did he just go all murderous on us?" The one that asked that looked at Izuka. "You don't think it's her fault?"

Izuka winced at this. Another of their class shook there head at this. "You remember that Neito said he only copies Quirks whatever problems a mental Quirk has never manifests."

That caused Izuka to hate herself even more. It just confirmed that her Quirk was dangerous. Izuka unknowingly brought up her vector and positioned it over her neck. "Hey Izuka," She dissipated her Vector as she turned over to Ochako. "That was so amazing you managed to stop Neito from killing his classmates."

Izuka looked away from her. Her Quirk was perfect for killing. In fact, that's what her past life had perfected. Invisible arms that could turn into blades and cut people apart or phase through an object and possibly kill them discreetly. ' _I'm meant to be a killer.'_

Ochako looked at her confused. She then remembered when Izuka showed them about her Quirks ability to change frequencies. At the low end it could phase through objects at medium they were solid and at the higher end, they were like invisible blades. Invisible blades that could kill people without them knowing. "Hey, listen your Quirk may seem dangerous but I'm sure you can find ways to use it in none deadly ways y'know."

Ochako had a point. Already she had developed a way to use her Vectors that was unique. Her higher frequencies could put though things pinning people down. As she thought about this she realized that one thing that came out of her knowledge from her past life was a detailed understanding of the human anatomy. ' _Maybe.'_ Izuka summoned up her Vectors. ' _Could I use them to…'_

Her train of thought was broken when Midnight stood on stage. She had gotten back with Cemetoss. "Sorry, for the delay," The pro heroine looked at the students. Behind her, the teams and their scores appeared. "As, Neito team has been disqualified the four teams that will move on are Team Bakugo, Team Todoroki, Team Midoriya, and Team Shinso!"

Up in the stands Gran Torino walked up to Toshinori. The retired pro looked at his former student. "Mind if we have a talk." He looked back at the arena. "It's about her." Toshinori turned back at Izuka before getting out of his seat. As the two of them walked behind the stands Gran Torino looked at him with a sigh. "That boy when he copied Izuka's Quirk he snapped and wanted to kill his own teammates."

Toshinori had just seen that. He didn't make the connection when he saw it but looking back now. Izuka's Quirk possibly was the cause though Toshinori knew that Izuka wasn't murderous. ' _Maybe she's just used to it.'_

On one hand, a Quirk that causes you to be inclined to kill others sounded ridiculous, yet so would one that could be passed on. On the other hand, if that was the case it only seemed to strengthen his belief in Izuka. Sure it was unsettling to know that she had a desire to kill some were within her mind the fact she seemed to fight it. ' _To overcome one's own shortcomings and be better than it.'_

"I'm going to talk to her about this." Gran Torino turned to one of the screens showing that Izuka was first in the tournament against Hitoshi Shinso. Gran Torino headed in the direction of the locker rooms while Toshinori was left with his own thoughts.

* * *

Izuka stood in the locker room as she thought about what she was going to do. Her match with Hitoshi was up first and Mashirao, who had given up his place in the tournament, had told her about his Quirk. Hitoshi's Quirk allowed him to take control of someone's mind and seemed to only work if they answer back. All she had to do was not answer him back and push him out with her Vectors. ' _Still, with a Quirk like that, he could make robbers just back what they stole.'_

The door to the locker room opened up as Gran Torino walked in. The retired Pro looked at her as he closed the door. Silence fell the two before he spoke. "So, I have a few questions about your Quirk." Gran Torino decided to ask about the elephant in the room. "First off, your Quirks a lot more than just creating invisible limbs to punch and lift objects isn't it?"

Izuka didn't respond before she let out a sigh. In truth, she had a lot of guilt from keeping this a secret from All Might. Even though he never asked about it Izuka just felt like she was keeping a secret. "No that's just what it does on a medium frequency." Izuka looked around and found a pencil lying on the table. She picked it up with a Vector. "When I use it as lower frequencies."

The pencil fell out of her Vectors grasp to give an example. "They can phase through objects?" Izuka nodded before pulling back the pencil back up in a Vector. "What about at a higher frequency?"

Izuka held her head down as Gran Torino watched as the pencil was soon cut apart right before his eyes. The pinkette didn't look at him as she let the implications of such a thing to sink in. "My Vectors become invisible blades which can cut through most things." Izuka looked up slowly. "Trees, walls, and even people if I'm not careful."

So, that why Neito lost the horn that his Quirk created. The Vector he had formed had cut into his own horn. Throughout his life, Gran Torino had encountered dangerous Quirks. Several heroes, for instance, had Quirks that were extremely dangerous and yet that didn't matter when it came to them being heroes. "Many heroes have such Quirks like that though there is one last thing I want to ask." Gran Torino's gaze became serious as he asked the last question on his mind. "Do you think your Quirk caused Neito to act the way he did?"

"I think so," Izuka rubbed her arm as she looked away. Sure was so conflicted about this. A part of her wanted to deny it. "I mean I never felt the desire to just attack someone let alone kill them, but he did copy my Quirk."

Gran Torino raised his hand to stop her. It was clear she was either in great control of it or perhaps the other personality she talked about was the cause for it. "It's alright, as long as you don't let it control you there no problem," Gran Torino let out a sigh. He knew being a hero was about close calls. Sometimes heroes had to make decisions about when to kill. Gran Torino himself knew a few who tried never to do so but from his experience sometimes you had to do things like it. "Though, if you do need to I just hope you would only direct it on the villains who deserve it."

Izuka gave him a nod as she knew he meant it as a last resort. Izuka passed before remembering something. She had a train of thought about the possibility of using her Vectors for something else besides killing. ' _But can they actually do something like that?'_ Izuka thought about it. ' _Maybe I could ask Recovery Girl for help?'_

Gran Torino looked at the clock hanging overhead. It was almost time for her match to begin. "You better get going don't want to be late now."

Izuka looked at the clock before walking past him. She could ask the school nurse afterward the match. As she walked out Gran Torino thought about the revelations of her Quirk. ' _A Quirk that gives you a desire to kill.'_ He wondered what kind of hero she would become.

* * *

A figure looked out across the city in front of him. His tattered headband was flowing in the breeze. Hosu was his current location. Here he had a list of heroes. Most in this city seemed to either just be people content with just helping out when needed or just helping out in minor ways. ' _There not much crime in this area,'_ He looked down watching as one of the local heroes was picking up trash. ' _Still, most seem to be honest with their desires to be heroes.'_

They were more volunteers in hero costumes. At least they actually gave back to the community. Though there was still a few fakers running around this city. That and it seemed that a few heroes were tracking him down. He jumped down from his spot and looked out to the streets. ' _If they think that I will just let them take me out then I will show them.'_

As he walked through the alleyway he looked at an old poster of All Might. The Symbol of Peace was the man who he was inspired by. It was because of so many heroes not being like him that made him try to get others to changes. Words it seems had fallen on deaf ears.

"The Hero Killer!" Turning around he saw several sidekicks pointing at him. The Hero Killer had a smirk at this. He knew which agency they were from. He had seen the hero racing around the city looking for him. "We have to contact Ingenium!"

Ingenium a hero who had one of the largest agencies in terms of sidekicks. He was also on his list of heroes who almost made the cut of those he considered as true heroes. His sin was too much resilience on sidekicks. ' _Well, I was planning on waiting until I took out a faker from Hosu before taking him out.'_

The Hero Killer draw his swords and looked at them. The first thing he had to do was get the hero's attention. He wasn't going to kill the sidekicks or grievously injure them like he usually did with the fake heroes. After all, he gave sidekicks more leniency. "Who is first?"

The two sidekicks hesitated for a moment before they both raced forward at him. The Hero Killer has a smirk on his face. He raced forward to meet the foolish sidekicks. A few minutes later the Hero Killer left the alleyway knowing that the hero Ingenium was soon going to find him.

* * *

The crowd yelled out in joy as the first round in the tournament was to begin. Cemetoss finished with creating the tournament arena. He formed up a chair for himself so he could help make sure things didn't get out of hand. Plus, past Sports Festival made it clear he had to be on site in order to fix any damage done to the arena.

Out both sides, the two competitors themselves started to make their way to the arena. Cemetoss had his eyes on Izuka Midoriya. As one of Toshinori's friends, he knew that Izuka was his successor. The next Symbol of Peace in training. ' _I do wonder why he had picked her over someone else?'_

Present Mic's voice was soon heard over the loudspeakers. "Alright, everyone it's time for the first round of our main event!" Hitoshi was the first to make it to the arena that Cemetoss had made. "First up the surprising underdog, Class 1-C's Hitoshi Shinso."

Cemetoss looked at the General Studies student. Not many from the General Studies got into the final round during the first year. Those that did were always one they kept their eyes on. Even extend an offer to take night classes if there was no position open for them in the Hero Course. ' _After all, not all heroes started off in the Hero Course."_

"Next taking her step up is the girl with the invisible mind arms, Class 1-A's Izuka Midoriya!" Izuka stood on her side of the arena looking at Hitoshi. The two mental Quirk users looked at each other.

Hitoshi was sure that Izuka knew about his Quirk. As for Izuka, she knew not to answer back to him. Midnight gave the signal to begin as Izuka summoned up Full Cowl. "You know it must be nice having a Quirk like yours," Hitoshi crossed his arms, "A mental Quirk that's great for combat is a rare blessing I guess everyone told you that you have a great future as a hero?" Hitoshi expression turned into one of hostility. "So, what you think you're better than me and all the other students in the other classes who failed to get into the Hero Course?"

"No, I…" Izuka's eyes widened as she realized too late. She lost control over her body as her eyes seemed to glaze over. ' _Crap I forgot that he could control me if I answered back.'_

In the stands, Class 1-A watched as Izuka just stood there. Nothing was happening to Hitoshi despite him being well within the range of her Vectors. "She answered him back now Izuka under his Quirks control."

Hitoshi crossed his arms. He stared at the pinkette in front of him. "You know I am jealous of you combat based mental Quirks are a rarity," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Though I Don't hold anything against you for it for what it's worth."

There was a bit of respect in his words. He had seen her in the race getting second and her stopping that crazed student from Class 1-B. The latter of which made him feel bad given that he had done nothing but watched. ' _You would probably be a great hero one day.'_

Izuka tried to break Hitoshi's Quirk control over her body but no matter what she did her body refused to move. ' _I have to form a Vector now and break free!'_ Try as she could whatever Hitoshi's Quirk did it managed to meddle her mind as well. She couldn't seem to properly form a Vector. ' _Come on I can't have it end here.'_

"Turn around and walk off the arena alright." Hitoshi decided it was time to finish this. Izuka in her dazed state felt her body turn around and move without her command. She continued to try to form a Vector to break her out of her trance.

From his seat, Katsuki looked as his childhood friend had fallen victim to surprise Quirk that Hitoshi had. The ability to control someone who answered back was terrible for the entrance exam. ' _Come on Deku are you really going to let him defeat you like this?'_ Katsuki stood up and yelled out at her. "Deku snap out of it and put that sleepy eyes Bastard in his place!"

Eijiro looked at the ash blond unsure about what to say. Everyone in their class knew that both him and Izuka was close. Still, the look of concern on Katsuki face was the first time they had seen it.

As Izuka tried to form up a Vector to hopefully do something to wake her up she saw a figure in the dark entranceway. Others follow behind this one. Soon their images became known as Izuka recognized each from her past life. Nana, Mayu, Yuka, Kouta, and the front of them Kaede.

The image of Kaede soon appeared right in front of her. She stared at Izuka her eyes locking with hers. "We've been through torture that would drive any sane human to the point they would give up mentally, how is it that you can't overcome this?" The images of all Kaede had endured soon started to flood her mind. Kaede turned and walked away. "Wake up."

Izuka clutched her head in pain as her Vectors shot out. Hitoshi and everyone watched as not four, not six, but eight arms started to flash in out and out of visibility. Finally, she stopped and hunched over. Izuka let out a few deep breaths before turning her head over to Hitoshi. Her left eye covered by her hair while her other eye stared straight at Hitoshi. Hiroshi was actually impressed by this. "Amazing you were able to free yourself from my Quirk?"

"Yes." Izuka's answer was short. She felt the pull of Hitoshi Quirk activating yet again.

Hiroshi himself figured that he could at least try this again. Given that Izuka had just answered back he activated his Quirk yet again. "Well, why don't you go back to walking off the stage." Instead of doing what he had told her, instead took a step towards him. "What?" Hitoshi eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Yes, Hitoshi Quirk could control his targets minds but as it turned out with enough mental fortitude one could actually overcome it. Despite having multiple personalities Kaede had endured unethical experiments, mental trauma, and even the unimaginable pain in the last moments of her life. All of which Izuka had just felt once again. The fact Kaede could still try to move forward after all of that was a testament to her willpower.

Izuka was practically using the immense trauma of her own past life to basically power through it. "You told me that I was blessed with this Quirk." Izuka looked at him with no emotions visible in her eyes. "You have no idea how wrong you are." She looked down and pointed to her head. "If you know what's within my mind you would be wishing you didn't have a Quirk."

Hitoshi looked as Izuka was now in front of him. With his plan stopped and knowing how outmatched he actually was Hitoshi knew he should give up. Yet, if he did without even trying what about his dreams and desires to be a hero? Without much of a thought, Hitoshi threw a punch right at Izuka only to have his fist caught by Izuka's Vectors. Izuka closed her eyes as her Vector force field covered her whole body. "For what it's worth I think you should have gotten into the Hero Course."

Hitoshi's eyes widened as Izuka delivered a punch straight to his gut knocking the air out of him. Despite the Vector infused strike be was still standing and looked at her in the eyes. "Thanks…" Hitoshi turned to Midnight. It was pointless to continue to fight against Izuka her punch had shown him that. "I give up."

Midnight gave him a nod. Raising her hand up she called the match. "Hitoshi has given up Izuka is the winner."

"Well, folks here's our first winner of the day Izuka Midoriya of Class 1-A!" Present Mic spoke through the speakers. In the commentator box, Present Mic turned over to Shota who was looking both at Hitoshi and at Izuka each for different reasons. The former because he reminded him a bit about himself while the later was for a different reason. Her Vectors had become visible. He had caught it and couldn't believe it. "Yo, Eraserhead you have anything you want to say?"

Shota looked at him. This was actually a perfect moment to talk about a gripe he had been having for a few years now. One which he had constantly brought up. "Yeah," Present Mic put the Mic in front of him. "The entrance exam needs to be reformed."

In the stands, Katsuki sat back down in his seat with a smirk on his face. He knew that Izuka could defeat Hitoshi. "Ok, I'll bite what exactly is your and Izuka relationship?" Katsuki looked at Eijiro who had a questioning look. "Are you both A couple or what?"

Katsuki looked at the pinkette as she walked out of the arena. After a moment he turned over to the spiky haired boy. "We've been friends since we were kids," The memory of Izuka and him using their Quirks together after they developed replayed in his mind. That was soon followed by all their time growing up practically as a duo with the best Quirks in their schools and the promise they both made. "If I had to say what Deku was to me," The memory of her asking him to kill her if Lucy ever got control of her played in his mind. "She's my little sister and if anyone tries to mess with her."

He clutched his fists as he created an explosion within them. Smoke could be seen rising up as a wave of murderous intent seemed to roll off of him. "I'll make them regret it."

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped Izuka's mouth. She came so close to losing the match. If it wasn't for her vision and remembering all the pain that Kaede had gone through Izuka could honestly say that she would have lost. However, Izuka had thought that Lucy would have made a moved given how weak she mentally felt while under the control of Hitoshi Quirk.

Speaking of her other. Izuka wondered about something she had felt for a moment. When she had gripped her head she had felt her Vectors frequency shift. She didn't know for how long or how many times but she was sure that they had somehow gone faster. She summoned up all six Vectors noticing another change. For one she was summoning all six with minimum effort and the second was that she could fully extend her Quirk to its fullest.

The last thing was that she could feel like she could summon more. With her eyes closed, she felt two more appeared from behind her creating a total of eight Vectors. ' _I have eight Vectors now?'_ Confusion was apparent in her thoughts. After all, how could she get any more Vectors when Lucy was holding her back. She knew this wasn't One For All's doing either. ' _What's going on?'_

Whatever was going on Izuka had something of a bad feeling about it. Who knew maybe it was nothing. She did just discover this after Hitoshi had used his Quirk on her after all. Shaking her head about this Izuka decided to just ignore this. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

As Hitoshi walked backstage to join the rest of his class in watching the rest of the Festival his mind was on Izuka's words. For much of his life, people commented on how his Quirk was best suited for being a villain. Hearing from one person that he should be a hero actually brighten him up for a moment. ' _Though I wonder why did she call her Quirk a curse?'_

Like him, she likely had suffered from a mental change brought on by her Quirk. His only lasted a few weeks and it was rather minor. An inability to sleep which lasted a year. To this day it threw off his sleep cycles. He knew that more extreme issues were a possibility. Sometimes these issues didn't go away. "Hitoshi Shinso you have a minute?"

Hitoshi stopped as the homeroom teacher of Class 1-B Sekijiro Kan, better known as The Blood Hero: Vlad King walked up to him. The General Studies student looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what can I help you with?"

"As you know with the incident from before my class is now down one student." Vlad King crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess by that showing that you wanted to get in the Hero Course correct?"

Hitoshi's widened in surprise. Was this what he thought it was? "Yeah, I was."

Glad King had a smile on his face. That settled that then. "Well then, if you want I would like to offer you to be apart of the Hero Course in Class 1-B."

Hitoshi stared at him. A smile formed on his face. "I'll take you up on your offer."

Vlad King had a smile at this. Sure the transfer would take a week to finalize and he would be a month behind the others but at least Vlad King could use that week to get him caught up. He held his hand out to the purple haired teen. "Welcome to the Hero Course Hitoshi Shinso."

* * *

Neito looked at his hands as he was kept in this makeshift cell. When he came to he had learned what he had done. He had threatened to kill his teammates and he had wanted to kill Class 1-A. The more troubling matter was that he actually enjoyed the thought. Yes, he was no longer copying Izuka's Quirk but somehow being exposed to that killing intent having felt it actually caused him not to regret his actions.

' _Didn't take them long to abandon me either.'_ This enraged him more than class 1-A ever could. His classmates and the rest of the school was treating him like a villain. He had copied Izuka Midoriya's Quirk so why weren't they doing so to her? Neito looked at the tv screen through his makeshift cell. It seemed that Izuka Midoriya had passed the first round. ' _So That's how it's going to be then.'_

* * *

 **Yep, I am making Hitoshi apart of the hero course much sooner. I figured why not its my story and plus no one has done this. Also, I know this maybe tempting fate but I thought about getting something adorable for Izuka later on in the after. What it is I'm not telling. You just hsve to wait and see.**

 **Cya all next time and remrmber to go beyond, Plus Ultra! (Ok, this is becoming a running gag at this point)**


	15. Chapter 14

**So, before we begin I'm going to say this. I decided to just pick the couple myself. So yeah the poll was kind of pointless. My bad everyone.**

 **I like to give thanks to** **RyuujinHimari, Hardcasekara, Greer123, Tita, ZRAIARZ, and 00. Thank you all for your reviews and feedback. I also, like to thank my readers and those that favorited/followed the story. You all gave me the desire to continue. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Endeavor looked at the match with his arms crossed. To him, it wasn't much of a match at all. Still, the last two events had given him an idea as to the abilities of All Might's daughter. At first glance, she didn't have his insane strength. Instead, she seemed to have a mental Quirk that generated psychokinetic arms and hands. Having as many kids as he did he knew that there wasn't a guarantee that she would inherit his Quirk or a combination of her parent's Quirks.

However, even without All Might's Quirk the one she had seemed to hold more secrets then she was showing. He had caught sight of the arms sprouting from her back. The limbs that returned to being invisible. It was thanks to them that she avoided the Zero-Pointer, jumped over the pit, and even used the explosions from the mines as a means to temporarily take the lead.

From the way the students seemed to swarm her like Shoto in the lead up to the cavalry battle it was clear that her Quirk was versatile and powerful. Come the battle itself Izuka showed strategic thinking and when the blond who could copy Quirks did and went crazy not only did she stop her own Quirk Endeavor swore he saw one of the horns being cut off by an invisible force. ' _Invisible psychic arms that can both be used as fists and cut objects apart.'_

"Well, Enji I'm surprised that you are here." Endeavor turned his head to the source of the voice. Gran Torino looked back at the number two hero.

Endeavor raised an eyebrow surprised to see his old homeroom teacher. Gran Torino was one of the few people that Endeavor had legitimate respect for. That and a tiny bit of fear. After all, All Might was terrified of the man for some unknown reason when they were at U.A. "I could say the same about you."

There was silence between the both of them. Gran Torino looked back out as the next round was about to commence. The old timer looked out before turning to Endeavor. "Your son's competing in the Sports Festival that's why you are here isn't it?"

"That's one of the reasons." The other was that Endeavor had after hearing about All Might as a teacher decided that perhaps he could try out teaching the next generation. If they were letting a man who shouldn't be teaching, teach then how hard could it be? "Though it seems I'm not the only one letting their child compete in this tournament."

Gran Torino looked confused at this. As far as he could tell the only one with any connection to a Pro Hero was Shoto and that Tenya boy. With the later, he was very likely the younger sibling of a Pro. "Who are you talking about?"

Endeavor didn't bother answering him. He just turned and walked away. Gran Torino looked at the number two hero. The elderly man couldn't help but compare him to his younger self. ' _You have gotten a lot worse Enji.'_ He knew that he always pushed himself to surpass All Might. He just never could close the gap. Gran Torino knew that Enji was obsessed with it and feared what lengths he would go. ' _I feel sorry for your son Enji.'_

* * *

It seemed that there were more surprises then he had first thought. Looking through Izuka's medical reporters he had discovered that the girl suffered from a split personality. It wasn't uncommon to see such thing thought from the reports it looked like hers was one of the few that were likely permanent. There was nothing on the personality only that Izuka called it cynical and self-centered.

Tomura had said that after Nomu had hit her she stood back up and then proceeded to kill Nomu. It seemed that they had unknowingly released that personality. ' _This is troubling.'_ While this was unexpected for her to have such a volatile personality there was actually potential if he could find a way to merge them. ' _Do I even have a Quirk that can do that?'_

He had so many Quirks that sometimes he forgot what they were. This actually was a bad thing. Quirks that he took but never used could become locked. Making them almost no longer accessible unless he went through a lot of effort. Even so with so many stockpiled finding what he was looking for was going to be difficult. Though that did open up a question on how he was going to get Izuka to come to him.

He had an appearance altering Quirk but the damage All Might had done to him made that impossible to properly used. Furthermore, as he had learned it was a bit limited in what it could alter. Another idea was having Kurogiri get her. Though given last time Izuka would likely fight him. ' _Perhaps I could use the Nomu to capture her.'_

As he thought about this he wondered how Tomura would react. It was likely to cause a rift between them but with time that would heal. ' _Still, having his biological daughter and Nana Shimura's grandson would surely destroy any will All Might has.'_ If the Russian hero's ramblings were to be believed as well then she might have One For All. How fitting it was that Toshinori returned the power of his brother to its rightful heir. ' _All Might would slowly be losing his powers combined with the injury he gained from me it wouldn't be long before I can finally put an end to him.'_

The media thought All Might invincible. Only a few villains had ever been able to give him an issue. All Might always played up this image. Yet, he knew the truth that despite everything All Might was injured. Crippled and unable to use his full power. Taking him out publicly and for everyone to see which will shatter their belief in him. Society, as it exists, would be filled with fear and collapse.

Even if he does die alongside him his legacy would be able to take over where he had left off. A new update came across his computer. It seemed his hacking didn't go unnoticed as he had hoped. With a few commands, he shut it down and managed to make it look like a random internet bot program. The last he wanted was for someone to trace the feed to his location.

A text soon came from Kurogiri. The Warp Quirk user was having trouble tracking down the Hero Killer. It seemed his last known location wasn't him after all. According to Kurogiri on contact, he had learned that it was someone who had grown to follow his ideals. Spinner was the name he gave him. Likely an alias that he had made. While this wasn't unwelcomed, far from it this just meant that his plan to use the Hero Killer would work out greatly, it did mean finding him was going to be a hassle.

"At the very least it seems his followers are rather skilled." Thinking about it perhaps he should get to work on the new Nomu's he was working on. One of them was a surprise as it was actually showing more than just the standard doll-like stare and bellow animal levels of intelligence. It actually could speak for crying out loud! ' _If I can figure out how that happened perhaps I can replicate it and finally have reliable shock troopers.'_

* * *

Izuka sat and avoided eye contact. With the match over she had good the makeshift nurses office. Thinking about how her Vectors worked she had wondered if it was possible to use the higher frequencies to heal instead of hurt. It was only after telling Recovery Girl about this did she realize she kind of just admitted to being the person who brutalized Nomu.

Which, Recovery Girl was quick to put together. Wasn't long before Recovery Girl was wondering why she did it. Given Recovery Girl had likely seen her medical report Izuka was upfront a bit about what had happened in the fight with Nomu. "Your other personality took control of you?" Recovery Girl knew cases like this were known to happen to those with Dissociative identity disorder caused by Quirks. "That's troubling to hear especially given what she had done."

Legally such things being caused by a Quirk was extremely grey. Normally she would try to get help for Izuka in that front. However, if it was apart of her Quirk then medically speaking for was fine. Even worse if that hadn't been in self-defense against a murderous villain Izuka would have been trialed as perfectly sane. "I know and I managed to take steps against that."

"Well, about your question if you think you might be able to heal with them then I believe we could try after school classes." Given how few students had Quirks that could be used for healing Recovery Girl was happy to know that at least one might have some potential in it. Plus, it would be a bit beneficial for her classes when they go to the training camp if she could help with minor injuries. Heaven knows how many ended up injured because of it.

On the screen, the two of them watched as Shoto simply froze Hanta completely in what looked like an ice castle. Seeing how he couldn't move Midnight who was almost half frozen herself called the match. Izuka looked at this feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sheer power. She was supposed to face Shoto in the next round. ' _That much power with only half his Quirk!'_

For a moment she wished that either she didn't have Lucy interfering with One For All or having Lucy holding back her full power. As it stood she didn't think she would be able to fight him evenly. Her Vectors were powerful and versatile but with that much power, she didn't see her beating Shoto straight up. ' _I'm going to have to outlast him.'_

It was her only option when facing off against him. She could use her Vectors for a rather long period of time. Mental based Quirks were known to have fewer drawbacks then more physical or projection based Quirks. Then again on avenge, they were usually much weaker. Izuka touched her horns. Until today her weakness seam noticeable. Her Vectors had a limited range and didn't cover her body completely, and from her past life memories that she recalled her Vectors had trouble catching extremely heavy and powerful projectiles. Assuming that the last one was the same for her. Izuka wasn't going to try that anytime soon cause she rather not get a head injury.

Her horns were connected to her Vectors. When Neito had one of them broken he lost control over them. She knew she had a healing factor which could regenerate tissue rather slowly so eventually they would heal and regrow but the thought of being effectively useless until then made her think of how she could address that. "You might want to run off and be with your friends," Recovery Girl voice snapped her out of her trance, "I'll cya after the Sports Festival if you are serious about learning how to use your Quirk to heal."

Izuka gave her a nod. Walking out of the room she headed for the stands. As she walked towards the Class 1-A stands she was stopped as Endeavor came walked up towards her. The pinkette stopped as she looked at him. Endeavor was something if Izuka would be honest. One had to respect him for getting all the way to becoming the number two hero in the country and the fact he had the most solved cases not only of any hero in the country but in the whole world with France's number one hero Kalos being his close second. Yet, Izuka honestly didn't like him all that much.

Endeavor was in many ways what people term an anti-hero. Anti-heroes were actually an unofficial term used by some with differing meanings. Her homeroom teacher, for instance, was termed by some to be an anti-hero. It was very fluid with some even calling every hero that wasn't like All Might, and many of his overseas counterparts with similar moral structure, an anti-hero. Regardless Izuka knew that if anyone fit the term it was Endeavor. "You're Izuka Midoriya, Shoto spoke about you."

Inwardly Izuka didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. The point of the Sports Festival was to be recognized by famous agencies and Endeavor was the head of one. "O-oh, wh-what did he talk about."

Endeavor looked at the girl in front of him. Just looking at her it was hard to picture this girl as All Might's successor. Endeavor had rarely, which was to say never, had a picture of what All Might's child would be but this was furthered from what he could believe it to be. He expected All Might's daughter to be something like an amazon tall strong and with a variation of gis Quirk. "Not much, Shoto was rather vague about the whole thing all I know was that you existed."

' _This is starting to feel rather weird.'_ She never interacted with Shoto but she was sure he at least knew enough about her. After all, they did spend over a month in class together. "W-well That's nice to know." There was a pause before Izuka decided to ask why exactly he was in front of her. "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

Endeavor looked at the pinkette. Despite his rivalry with All Might, there was no need for him to bring her into it. No, she and his son will, of course, have their own rivalry. "My son refuses to use his left side I'm sure you noticed that." Shoto's left side the part of his Quirk that allowed him to use fire. The power he inherited from his father. "He's in this rebellious phase where he thinks he can succeed with only using half his Quirk."

Izuka had noticed that. In fact, everyone in their class had. It was practically a thing with him only using half his Quirk. Izuka wanted to ask the reasons why but if he had Endeavor as a father then that kind of made a lot of sense. "Well, I don't know if I could help you with that."

"Even though he refuses to use his flames I don't think you would have a chance against him." Izuka couldn't tell if that was fatherly pride, boosting about Shoto's ability, or him stating a fact. Izuka already knew that she wasn't going to win in a fight with him in terms of power. She had to outlast him and push him towards his limits. "Though if by some miracle you manage to do that I'll put in a request for you to intern with me."

Just going by the smirk on his face Izuka knew he was joking. He had seen what her Quirk could do and was certain of her upper limits. She was likely one of the strongest students in her class but compared to his son she might be a formidable opponent but nothing more. As he took his leave Endeavor stopped and turned to her. "Compared to your father you are a bit of a step-down."

A blank stare was plastered over Izuka's face at this. Last she checked her father was working overseas and the way he was talking about it he made it sound like he was a pro-hero. ' _What was he even talking about?'_

* * *

Naomasa Tsukauchi looked over everything they had from the USJ incident. After a while of looking through old case files they had. Locating a small-time criminal case file was more of an issue then it should be. The world of heroes made case files a bit of a hassle as heroes tend to file their own paperwork and any case with them was filed separately from the normal police files. At least in Naomasa country that is.

' _Why haven't we reformed this system?'_ Focusing on the task at hand the police detective looked at the record that they had on who Nomu was. Reading the list of reports on him caused the detective to look with a raised eyebrow. ' _Wait he went missing three years ago?'_

A feeling of dread came over the officer. There was one being that he knew about who could give someone a Quirk. It's something that's spoken with hush whispers among those in the government. The man who at one point nearly had control over the nation. It was only due to the actions of the first heroes destroying parts of his enterprise did they manage to keep from being his puppets. ' _All Might said he killed him.'_

The Symbol of Peace had a mission. One that was passed down along with his Quirk. Each user of the Quirk in question was trained for the mission of stopping the man. Stopping the person who went by the name All For One. All Might the eighth wielder of One For All had confronted him and fought with the sole desire to kill him. They had a hard time convincing the population that the string of earthquakes and explosions from the fight in question was from a natural phenomenon or a science experiment.

When that was all said and done All Might was near death's door. For nearly eight months no one saw the Symbol of Peace. In those eight months, Toshinori had to go throw physical therapy just to regain some ability to become All Might no matter how limited he ended up becoming. Just the thought of such a being able to cause off of that when fighting the Symbol of peace at full power would send fear through the population.

' _The idea that even after all of that All For One survived his titanic fight with All Might,'_ Naomasa prayed to every single god that had ever existed that the villain in question wasn't alive. Anything would be better than knowing one of the evilest beings in the history of the world was alive. " _I have to tell Toshinori about this.'_

Naosama closed the case file and was going to walk out when he was stopped. Another officer had a file in their hands. "Detective Tsukauchi the police commission has another case for you." Great, of course, something was coming up right when he had to warn possibly the only hope they had against quite possibly the worst person in their day and age. "A woman's body was found dead not long ago the strange thing is," Naosama opened up the file finding next to nothing on her, "We have nothing on her and from a few things found at the scene of the crime we think she might be connected to the Shi Hassaikai."

Noasama looked at the officer as he closed the folder. The Shi Hassaikai was a group they been investigating for a year now. A well organized criminal group that wasn't afraid of Pro Heroes was a rarity in this current age. ' _Still, if she had a connection to them then why was she killed?'_

* * *

Tomura walked through the shady district looking for someone. Tomura stopped as the man he was looking for walked out of a bar with a cigarette in hand. Giran turned to Tomura with a hint of surprise. "Tomura Shigaraki this is a pleasant surprise." Giran removed the cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "So, what can I do for you?"

Tomura looked at the man his face mostly hidden by his hoodie. Giran was allied with the League though wasn't an official member. Furthermore, he wasn't loyal to his teacher so this meant he could use him to help him find the means for his plans. "Do you know of some individuals freelancers, hackers, anything really that I could meet?"

Giren thought about this for a moment. Tomura did get most of his contacts but in the past month, he had heard of an individual going around killing a few vigilantes and even a small time Pro who came after her. "Sure, I take it's something for the League of Villains?"

"In a sense." Tomura gave him a roll of cash. A small bribe to keep this silent. "Just don't tell Kurogiri about this."

Giren gave the inspiring crime lord a smile. How could he say no to the boy's wishes? Pocketing the cash he gave him a questioning look. "So, I can see if I can get in contact with someone do you want me to send them to your hideout?"

Tomura shook his head. Bringing anyone to the hideout that he required will bring suspicions to both his caretaker and his teacher. No, he needed to meet with her somewhere else. Luckily he had the perfect place in mind. "No, there is a small comic shop that I go to," It was one of few places where he could use his real name. The shop owner was also a former criminal and as such he trust him more than any other place in the city, "It out of the way and is a perfect place for us both to talk."

Giren started to chuckle at this. This was a huge departure from the Tomura he had met a month ago. For a moment he was almost certain he was speaking to someone else. "Look at you," He removed his cigarette from his mouth, "What happened to make you so sneaky?"

Tomura's mind flashed as an almost demonic outline of the horned girl from the USJ flash through his mind. His wake up call and now the source of his drive to ascend above his teacher. In a twisted sort of way, he was thankful to her. "I meet someone that inspired me to take a more direct approach to my future."

"I almost want to meet this person," Giren commented before feeling a strange tiny bit of fear. He had no idea but after saying those words a part of him was terrified. Pushing this aside he wondered where that person he was going to contact was doing.

* * *

In a nice cafe, several onlookers watched the Sports Festival from the tv screen held up overhead or from their own phones. One of the individuals, however, seating in the corner seemed disinterested. Tapping away at her mobile gaming device the person didn't look up from her spot. Her oversized pink kitty hoodie nearly hit her face from view.

"Hey, so who you think going to win the tournament?" One of the onlookers a university student asked a few of his friends at there table. Because their table was next to her's the girl sitting alone could hear their conversation. "I'm going with that guy with the ice powers."

"Really my bet is on that guy who can create explosions." Another of his buddies said. The girl flinched at this. She always hated explosions.

The last one of the group shook his head. He had his own pick. "Nah, I think the pinkette with those cat ear looking horns have this I mean did you see her keep up with them both?"

The description caught the girls attention. She didn't know why but a part of her felt something of a familiarity. Looking up front her game she looked at the tv screen. An image of the next rounds participants appeared with Izuka vs Shoto being the next match. At seeing the pinkette the girl's expression became one of anger.

She couldn't explain it but she just hated her. They hadn't met as far as she knew but something deep within her very being hated her. "Hey you, little kid get out that's our seat!" A punk yelled out to the hoodie-wearing girl. "Why, don't you go find your mother and get out of here."

Oh, how she hated the fact she kept getting mistaken for a kid. She was nearly eighteen years old god damn it! Not her fault her body seemed frozen at looking like she was thirteen at most. Turning to them she shot a death glare which seemed to intimidate the punk's friends. "Leave now unless you want this to get ugly." Her gaze hardened. "And for the record, I'm almost eighteen years old."

The pink himself wasn't intimidated by this at all. In fact, he was more pissed than anything. "We then I guess I shouldn't feel bad about hitting you then!" He went to throw a punch only to have a vague knife looking blade of pink energy thrown into his shoulder. "Ah what the hell…" He stopped as everyone saw another blade this one longer in the girl's hands.

He looked down finding this one embedded in his chest. The girl pulled it out as he collapsed the knife in his shoulder dissipating away. He fell to the ground as blood filled his lung. The girl stood out with her psychokinetic sword in hand. Most of the people in the building took off in a panic while the punks friends just stood their "W-w-who are you?!"

The girl had a sadistic smiled and pulled down her hoodie. Blond locks greeted them. Within her air, two purple ribbons were wrapped within them on both sides of her head. Piercing red eyes stared back at them with a sadistic smile. "Mariko." She summoned up another psychokinetic blade, "Though I don't think you will be alive in the near future."

* * *

 **Before you ask. Yes, Izuka/DNA Voice is not the only person from Elfen Lied reality that got reincarnated into this world. The strongest Siplelit has also been reborn in this world. There are at least two others who have passed into this world as well. Who are they? Well, you will have to read and find out. Yeah, Izuka's world is going to get more complicated after the Sports Festival.**

 **Next chapter we have the start of Shoto vs Izuka (yeah I'm skipping the other matches sorry but I rather not spend ten chapters on this) and yeah I'm picking who Izuka will get with. Sorry, I know I had a poll but I regret it ok. Well, at least I know how this is going to go down.**

 **Cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry that its a little on the short end. I apologize to everyone.**

 **A special thanks to RyuujinHimari, ZRAIARZ, Oblivious ninja IJ, gearblade, 00, Tita and Greer123 for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank my readers, those that favorited and those that followed this story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Inko looked as Katsuki finished up his opponent. The person next to her cheered at the win. Looking like an older gender-flipped version of Katsuki Bakugo was his mother Mitsuki. "I know he had it in the bag!" She turned over to Inko with a smile. "Looks like both of our kids are moving on to the next round."

Inko whipped away the tears of worry from her eyes as she gulped down her water bottle. The two of them had decided to watch the Sports Festival together when Mitsuki came over to return something of Izuka's that she had left at their place. "I'm a bit worried about who Izuka is up against." Inko had an idea from the name that her opponent was probably related to Endeavor. "I just hope Izuka will be careful."

Mitsuki placed a hand on her old friend. She flashed her a smile "Don't worry Izuka Quirk is strong enough to take out the ice prince.," Mitsuki gave her a wink. "Trust me I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

The tournament took a break for lunch. Izuka ate with her usual table as her friends talked about the matches they had already gone through. Mina and Ochako had won both of theirs. Tenya was still annoyed with Mei effectively using him as a means to promote herself. Eijiro had a new found respect for the guy in Class 1-B with similar powers as him, and Katsuki seemed to just find his as practically nothing.

Izuka had noticed that Momo was surprisingly quiet. Her fight with Fumikage was more of the bird head teen just pushing her out of the ring like she was practically nothing. Given Fumikage had gotten in second place during the entrance exam Izuka wasn't surprised especially when she heard about his Quirks weakness. Actually, from what he told only five people to know that Dark Shadow was weakened during the day. ' _I think I shouldn't tell Momo about that.'_

"Hey, Izuka I feel kind of bad for you." Izuka turned over to Mina with a confused look on her face. "You're going up against quite possibly the strongest guy in our class."

Katsuki took offense to that. Hearing anyone being better than him was a sore spot to his ego. Izuka, of course, instinctively block out the resulting angry tirade. After so many years with him, she just got used to it. Mich better for her sanity after all. As soon as the argument between the two of them was over Ochako spoke up. "I think Izuka can win."

Everyone turned to her. Most with surprised looks at this. Katsuki crossed his arms at this with a smirk. "Of course, she can." Katsuki face returned to a hardened scowl. "Deku much better than that half and half bastard!"

"Is this a bad time to talk to Izuka then?" Everyone turned around as they saw Shoto standing off to the side. He had heard Katsuki yelling about himself and decided that perhaps it was time to confront Izuka.

The pinkette in question looked at her opponent in the next round. She had finished her lunch before everyone else. Standing up she looked at her soon to be opponent. "Sure."

Katsuki shot Shoto a glare. As the two of them walked away Katsuki continued to glare at him. The ash blond didn't like him one bit. Mostly on account of him holding back half his power and being seen as the strongest in class. He had seen the beats the business class students had put on the winner. Nearly everyone had picked Shoto over him.

* * *

Shoto looked at the pinkette in front of him. At the start of the year, he didn't put much thought into her. Sure Izuka had a very unique and versatile Quirk. She had managed to get fifth place in the entrance exam and fourth place within there homeroom teachers Quirk test. Rather above most of the class. Then came the USJ incident.

Shoto had reason to believe that it was Izuka who managed to take out Nomu. The fact Izuka was found unconscious at the scene gave weight to this. Then he saw her training with All Might. The ever so subtle way All Might acted with her compared to everyone else. "Objectively speaking, I'm stronger than you." Izuka wasn't going to protest that. "Though your Quirk nature may make that a non-issue for you."

Shoto knew that Izuka had started out with four Vectors when the year started. Then she managed to learn how to form two more. Now, it appeared she had eight Vectors. ' _Two meters is the limit if I recall.'_ Izuka had talked about the range of her psychokinetic limbs before. "You also have All Might in your corner."

"Well, I don't think I have All Might supporting me." Izuka was feeling a bit unconformable as Shoto was looking at her with almost an accusing look.

Shoto knew that this was a lie. He had seen her train with All Might with his own eyes. Deciding to change the conversation Shoto looked at his left arm. "My father is the Pro Hero Endeavor it's from him that I get the fire half of my Quirk," He clenched his fist in anger. "Do you know what Quirk marriages are?"

Izuka knew about them. In the early days of Quirks, they were done as a means to breed powerful Quirks between two bloodlines. In the modern day, they were outlawed. Izuka's eyes widened at this. "You mean your father was able to get one with your mother?" Endeavor was a lot of things but doing something like this? After thinking about it Izuka was surprised she actually had doubts about that. "So, why is it you don't use your fire powers?"

Shoto looked at her in the eyes with disdain clear on his face. "I will never use that man's power." The thought of doing so caused him to remember his mother. On the edge of madness before pouring the boiling water on his face. "I'm going to prove I don't need his fire power."

Looking at him Izuka didn't know what to say. He wasn't using half his Quirk because of his father? Izuka just couldn't believe this. That was his power, not his father's. She was about to speak before the image of Lucy chained and yelling at her flashed through her mind. ' _I have no reason to talk back about his discussion.'_

She was soon pulled out from her thoughts. "Your All Might's secret love child aren't you." Izuka looked at him with wide eyes. "That's why All Might was training you outside of school and why he acts differently with you."

Endeavor was talking about All Might when he was talking about her dad. Shoto and his father both thought that All Might was her father. After finally collecting herself Izuka basically yelled out. "HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"

The boy in front of her didn't look all that convinced. She could be denying it but what Shoto saw. This was the only thing that made sense. The son of the number two hero decided not to push it. Shoto turned and walked away leaving Izuka to herself. The pinkette just stood there trying to figure out just how Shoto and Endeavor come to that idea. ' _Did Shoto watch me and All Might train?'_ It was the first thing that had come into her mind. There training was in a public beach and while no one was on the beach at the time they were training that didn't mean anyone couldn't have found them. ' _I know we should have moved somewhere else.'_

Izuka was pulled as she heard the loud yell of her childhood friend. "Deku," He walked up until his eyes were looking straight into hers. The ash blond had quickly finished up his food and went to find Izuka. "So, what did Icy Hot wanted to talk to you about?"

"He," There was a bit of conflict on what she should tell her childhood friend. Telling him that Shoto had thought she was All Might's daughter due to seeing him training her. That would just open a whole can of worms that she wasn't ready for. "He told me about his family and why he wasn't going to be using his left side in our fight."

Katsuki had known her long enough to tell that she was keeping something from him. He crossed his arms as his gaze hardened. "What else?"

Izuka tried to think about something else. Luckily she was saved from doing so by the timely intervention of Eraserhead. "What are you both doing?" They both turned to their bandaged homeroom teacher. "The next round is about to start and Izuka you are first up."

* * *

Mariko walked into the alleyway with her hood inside out. She was thankful that its inside was a different color. Just as soon as she had left the building did the police appear. Mariko didn't want to be caught by those useless idiots. ' _Surprise they didn't bring one of those Pro Heroes with them.'_

Mariko had a low opinion of the so-called heroes. Nothing more but super-powered weapons of the state. The police were practically useless and society put to much stock into heroes. Despite evolving from their ancestors the Quirked descendants still lived in their world. Mariko was disgusted at this. She knew about all the crap that had happened, all the stuff most people tend to gloss over, and she was horrified that they still saw themselves as humans instead of much more. ' _Idiots living a lie.'_

"Well, you are quite hard to track down." Mariko turned around to the source of the voice. A psychokinetic blade ready in her hands.

Giren held his hands up. He knew that if he didn't choose his words carefully he would likely pay the price. This girl was a murder after all. Look I'm not with any police or authorities ok," He placed his hand over his chest "My name is Giren and I'm what is known as a black market dealer."

Mariko rolled her eyes. She knew about types like him. Opportunists who spent all their time looking for the next big score. Her sword moved closer to him. "Why are you here looking for me?"

Looking at the sword that was close to cutting him in half Giren was starting to get nervous. This was starting to get way to tense for his liking. "I have an associate the leader of the League of Villains who wants to talk to you."

For a few seconds, Mariko continued to look at him. Finally, her sword disappeared as she lowered her hand. "Alright, I'm willing to listen."

Giren had a mental sigh of relief. Having a sword that close to him was now something he wanted again anytime soon. "Alright then."

A few minutes later Giren walked out of the alleyway. Pulling out his phone he called Tomura. After waiting a few seconds for him to pick up Tomura voice was heard over the other side. "So, have you contacted them?"

"I have and she's agreed to meet with you," Giren had a chuckle. Tomura was going to have a hassle with this girl.

* * *

Tomura turned his phone off as he continued to walk through the streets. He saw several people watching the U.A. Sports Festival on the big screens on the side of the buildings. Excitement was plastered on many of their faces. They all wanted to watch the next round of the future heroes battling each other. For a moment Tomura pictured himself on the screen laughing as the people looked in horror.

Continuing his walk he came to the comic shop. A place selling both comics, games, and a few other things. A gathering stop for some inspiring villains around his age as well. At least that's what its owner said. "Ah, T nice to see that your back." The owner looked up from his book, "For a moment I thought the whole thing with the USJ was worse than the media made it out to be."

"I'm standing here aren't I?" Tomura looked at the rather empty building. Just what he needed. "Listen, I'm going to be having someone come by for a talk."

The owner raised an eyebrow. Tomura had never once come here for something that sounded like business. Despite the strangeness of the situation the owner just gave him a nod. "Sure thing do you know when they will be coming over?"

The teenage villain shrugged his shoulder. All he knew was she had agreed to come over here. Besides that nothing else was known. "No idea, though it shouldn't be that long." Tomura looked at the muted tv which was playing the news. So far it was recapping the Sports Festival first round. ' _It seems like everyone is obsessed with the heroes little games.'_

Half an hour later the door to the shop was opened again as the owner looked up. Mariko looked at the place before her eyes fell on Tomura. The two of them stared at one another. Mariko walked up and took her seat across from him on the chair. "Alright, so you wanted to see me."

Tomura looked at the girl in front of him. She was who Giren had gone to contact. From what the black market dealer had told him she had made quite a name for herself. Mostly low-level heroes, and vigilantes but compared to the thugs she was leagues above them. ' _I wonder what surprise Kurogiri and teacher would have when she shows up with me.'_

* * *

The sound of a heart monitor was the first thing to touch his conscious mind. Weakly he opened his eyes as a blur greeted them. Finally, after half a minute his eyes finally adjusted to the light. The white ceiling of a hospital bed greatest him. Nighteye looked around as his mind slowly registered were he was. ' _I'm in a hospital bed.'_

Like a wave crashing against the shore the memories of what happened flooded his mind. He had put on the helmet he had ordered and it helped him focus his mind and his Quirk. As soon as his memories finished hitting him he gasped out as another vision struck him.

The Sports Festival was going on. A large mass of ice covered practically half the stadium. Then it was shattered apart as he looked at a figure standing in where the ice was. Over her, he saw another image this time of a pink-haired young woman slowly dying decaying apart.

Nine silhouettes appeared with him being able to recognize the last two. All Might and who he knew as Lucy. A flash came from the first changing colors as it passed through each one of them growing stronger and stronger. Then when it hit Lucy she turned around and the other eight seemed to fade away.

The image of Lucy soon turned demonic while a smaller silhouette of a little girl like Lucy coward in fear of the demonic form. She pulled the smaller her up by some kind of hand shorting out from her back. "I win."

The last image that came was as of a man wearing a mask. He was standing in front of someone. "The Symbol of Peace ends here All Might!" He floated up into the air as his right arm expanding into something of a freakish limb. "It's time to die All Might!"

When this finally stopped nighteye collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. Pain shot through his head as he felt himself blacking out. One last vision started to cross his mind. It showed the pinkette girl standing there between both All Might and the man in the mask. Conflict on her face. The shadow of Lucy's demonic form slowly consuming her as she cried out in pain.

Finally, a melody was heard. A sad tune being played from a music box. Despite the tone of the song, a feeling of hope spread through him. With that Nighteye fell back into his coma the effects of his Quirk pushing him into it. As he struggled to stay awake one last conscious thought crossed his mind. ' _Don't give in…. Izuka.'_

* * *

The fight between both Izuka and Shoto was about to begin. In the stands, Katsuki watched as he heard everyone wondering if Izuka stood a chance. Nearly everyone had come to the idea that Izuka didn't stand much of a chance winning. ' _Come on Deku you better not lose to Icy Hot.'_

The crowd went wild as they saw both Izuka and Shoto walk out to the field. The second rounds of the U.A. tournament had begun. "Alright, folks it's time for the first match of our quarterfinals!" Present Mic voice echoed through the loudspeakers. "First up it's Class 1-A psychic hand fighter Izuka Midoriya, and her opponent from the same class the rather cold fighter Shoto Todoroki!"

The two of them stood on arena looking at one another. Up in the stands Endeavor crossed his arms as he watched. Looking at Izuka and his son he already knew the outcome. ' _I wonder if you are watching this All Might?'_

Both classmates looked at each other and when Midnight gave the single to begin Shoto wasted no time. A wall of ice came straight at Izuka who responded by summoning up all eight of her Vectors and together send them forward smashing into the ice and managing to shatter it. ' _He was holding back.'_ Izuka knew he was probing her defenses. Izuka shot her Vectors out towards Shoto who took a few steps back. The invisible limbs stopped right in front of him. ' _Out of range.'_

"Two meters is the limit to your Vector's length," Shoto shot out another wave of ice this time Izuka dissipated her Vectors and jumped out of the wave leaving two hand imprints into the ground. Shoto noticed this as soon as she had jumped away. "So that's the limit of your Vector's defenses."

Izuka cursed under her breath. She had to outlast him until he hit his limit. Covering her body in her Vector force field Izuka looked at him as another wall of ice was sent her way. Izuka jumped forward using her momentum to help her as she punched into the wall of ice. "Full Cowl!"

Shoto's ice wall was shattered under the force of her attack. Shoto had a smirk as Izuka realized that the ice was deliberately made weaker. Shoto immediately let out another massive wave of Ice as Izuka brought up her arms to defend herself. The ice castle soon surrounded her in its embrace.

Izuka tried to break free from it. The weight of the ice made movement rather difficult and all she could do was get some cracks to form before the cold started to affect her. Izuka closed her eyes as Full Cowl ceased. ' _I can't get out of here.'_ She ran her mind on what she could do. ' _I'm going to get disqualified unless I do something!'_

As Izuka struggled she noticed something. Her mind felt clearer. It was as if a presence within her mind had lessened or was removed. With this, she felt something blocking a pool of power. Like something, she was holding back. Without much thought, Izuka broke this mental barrier.

Everyone looked for a few moments. The large ice castle covered up the pinkette. Midnight pulled the microphone in her hands up to her mouth. There was no way Izuka was able to continue with this much ice encasing her. "Izuka Midoriya is unab-" She was stopped as the sound of cracking ice caught everyone's attention. There was anticipation as everyone waited to see what would happen. Shoto tensed up expecting Izuka to find a way to break out of the ice. As soon as it happened it ceased. After a few seconds, Midnight decided to call the match again. "Izuka Midoriya is-"

She didn't get to finish as the ice castle exploded before everyone eyes sending a shockwave of ice across the whole stadium. When that died down everyone in the stands was greeted with the sight of Izuka's Vectors. Now visibly pink, long enough that the reached out past the top of the stadium and the last surprise instead of four, or six as Class 1-A knew was her limit there was twenty-eight of them!

"What the hell!" Denki yelled out as he looked at the long psychokinetic limbs. He turned to Katsuki. He and the rest of the class were at a lost for words at this turn of events. "Could she always do that!?"

Katsuki looked at them with a blank expression. He had never ever see Izuka do something like this. No words escaped his mouth as he looked at the Vectors. ' _Deku how did you do this?'_

Endeavor mouth was actually open in shock. Shoto looked like he had this in the bag. Izuka was forced into fighting defensive and any time she tried to close the gap Shoto would force her back. When he encased her in his ice castle Endeavor knew that his son had won. He did _**not**_ expect her to be able to do this! Did he underestimate the power of All Might's child!? ' _She made a fool of me.'_

Toshinori looked at the large projections with a total loss for words. He knew Izuka had potential but he didn't know how she was using this. His first thought was One For All but recalling how difficult Izuka had with using it Toshinori knew this wasn't due to the Power Stockpiling Quirk. ' _She's naturally this powerful without One For All?!'_

Everyone looked down at the arena. Shoto stared at his opponent his eyes widened. Standing in front of him with falling snow-like remains of his ice castle was Izuka Midoriya with her arms crossed over her chest in a way that looked like her hugging herself. The twenty-eight Vectors spawned from her back as her hair flow in the wind. There was one change that caught his and soon everyone's eyes.

Her cat ear-shaped horns had elongated and became sharp. Instead of the somewhat cutie looking horns they, along with her visible Vectors, almost made her look like a demon. Izuka opened her eyes as a stoic look could be seen from them. An almost nostalgic rush filled her as she spoke her voice almost emotionless. "Diclonius Queen."

* * *

Looking at the tv both Inko and Mitsuki couldn't help but stare. Mitsuki had a feeling that Izuka would be able to overcome Shoto's ice powers but this wasn't what she had thought was going to happen. Inko was in much the same boat as she just stared at the screen looking at the twenty-eight vectors all reaching up and around. The tv camera finally panned out to Izuka.

The two elongated horns on her head as she stared down her opponent. For a moment she looked at her hands. Her mind moved to her own Quirk. A mundane Quirk that her family had had for generations. Weak and only able to move small objects. Thanks to random mutation it had become something like this. ' _But why do I get a feeling there is something more to this?'_

In the back of her mind, Inko had always questioned how Izuka's Quirk could come from her's. Mutation to Quirks did create drastic changes but seeing the level that Izuka was showing just extreme. Inko had wondered if the mutation was really just a change to her Quirk or something else. This wasn't the first time she had a strange thought about her daughter.

The first time was back when she was born. After she had passed out after childbirth she had a weird dream. It was of something taking a what looked like an old military task force. She couldn't recall everything more than that. Inko returned her attention to the tv as she pushed these thoughts away.

* * *

 **Diclonius Queen: The full power of Izuka's Quirk. Be elongating her horns Izuka can tap into the full might of her Vectors. The drawback is that it drains her physical and mental stamina to maintain. Unlike her past life her Quirk instinctively stops herself from using her powers to the point that it threatens her life.**

 **Yep people, Izuka first time using her full power. Also, yeah she has the same weaknesses as Kaede when it comes to her Vectors.**

 **Cya all next time. Remember to Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone yeah I probably should have posted this with the last chapter. Hindsight is twenty-twenty.**

 **I like to thank** **KingJGamer, ZRAIARZ, 00, Greer123, Trewill91, Eliza211, and Zaralann for your reviews and feedback. I also thank the reader's along with those that favorited and/or followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Silence filled the stadium as the Vectors coming from Izuka dissipated. She looked at Shoto who stared back at her before stealing himself. He sent another barrage of ice straight at her. From her back, a visible Vector shot out and smashed into the ice wall. On contact, an explosion rippled through the air. Sitting in the stands her class watched this with confused looks. "Wait, did she just cause an explosion?"

Katsuki who had been analyzing the impact knew that the question was correct. On contact, the ice exploded not unlike a bomb going off. ' _Phasing through objects, moving them, cutting right through, and now causing them to explode.'_ It was hard to believe that just a year ago she had only four Vectors and could only do one thing with them. For a moment Katsuki wondered if Izuka was even aware that she could do this. ' _It isn't like Deku to keep this a secret from me.'_

Shoto tried yet again but this time Izuka sent a barrage of twelves Vectors at it utters smashing the ice and continuing on towards him. Shoto acting on instant jumped out of the way while the stadium wall was not so lucky with twelve imprints from the fists being visible in the reinforced concrete. Present Mic was standing out of his seat at this, "Holy, hell people Shoto Todoroki is now on the defensive!"

Shoto looked at Izuka as the pinkette continued to stare at him. A panicked sweat fell from his head. Her Vectors were long enough to cover the whole arena. He looked at his right side feeling the twinge of cold affecting it. "You can't win unless you use your left side," The emotionless voice of Izuka pulled him out of his thoughts as she looked at him her. Her still visible eye looking at him almost piecing into his soul. "I can easily smash through your ice and there no way you can move out of their range."

Shoto grit his teeth. If he continued to use his ice he'll freeze and lose the use of his Quirk. Looking at the imprints on the wall it was clear that Izuka could knock him out either way easily. ' _I miscalculated it wasn't me who was stronger.'_ His instincts screamed at him to use his flames as it may be the only way to stand up to her. "I can't."

"Are you really this stupid?" Izuka rolled her eyes at this as she walked up to him. So his father was a jerk big whoop. She was the literal reincarnation of something that tried to cause the end of the world! "Here I am using my full power, power I can't use because of my power being how it is," She clenched her fists, "I have a literal sadistic and murderous voice in my head that won't let me unless I let her out," She pointed to her chest as anger filled her face, "Look at me now I am wielding my power without her in my mind because it's my power!" Izuka showed by summoning up all twenty-eight Vectors visible for all to see. "You think your flames are your father?" She gave him a hard glare that actually caused him to flinch, "Newsflash your Quirk is not your parents it's yours!"

Shoto's eyes widened as a memory that he had forgotten resurfaced in his mind. Back when he still had his mother. Before she had gone crazy she had always told him that his flames were his own. That they didn't make him his father and that she didn't care if he used them. After years of not being used flames roared to life on his left side. The cold on his right side was soon gone as Shoto looked at Izuka with a thankful look on his face, "You really are something you know that."

Everyone in class 1-A looked on in surprise. Looking from a viewing glass Gran Torino had a smile on his face. The old man had a chuckle at this. Endeavor just looked at a lost for words. His son was finally using his flames. ' _She… she actually managed to get him to use his flames.'_ He remembered his joking offer from before and started to yell at himself. He was indebted to the daughter of All Might. ' _All Might.'_

Back on the stage Shoto and Izuka stared at one another. The warm feeling of the flames overflew through his body as he looked into the pinkette's eyes. Her words about her own Quirk echoing through his mind. "You know its really stupid to help your opponent."

"Well, you looked like you needed it." Izuka had a smirk on her face eight Vectors shot out of her back. Shoto raised up his arm and let loose a stream of flames. The flames and Vectors made contact and passed right through one another with the flames revealing the outline of the arms. Izuka actually was surprised by this and tried to jump out of way.

The flames caught her arm burning through her gym sleeve and burning her skin. Shoto got out of the way of the Vectors as they missed him and struck the concrete where he stood. He looked at Izuka who gripped her arm. ' _So, she can't block flames with her Vectors?'_

Izuka recalled her Vectors as she looked at the burn. Izuka looked back Shoto as she started to feel winded. Was this a side effect of using her full power? ' _I guess it beats pain from melting.'_ Regardless they both had a tournament to win. "Diclonius Queen: Full Cowl!"

The Vector force field covered out across her body. A faint pink glow could be seen surrounding her body as the pressure of the Vectors on her body started to turn it barely visible. Shoto gathered up his flames as a pillar of heat seemed arc off his body and behind him. ' _Izuka,'_ A stream of ice was sent covering the ground below them as Izuka shot forward with a jump towards him. The Vector energy as surrounding her unburnt arm became concealed in pink as it reached the highest end of its frequency. Shoto let out a powerful torrent of flames aimed for the pinkette. ' _Thank you for reminding me that this is my power!'_

Cemetoss hastily put up a concrete barrier to stop the two attacks from possibly killing each other. The moment the flames and Izuka's fist made contact the arena was engulfed in a massive explosion. The arena was torn apart and sent flying everywhere. The stadium shock as the walls cracked from the force, the reinforced windows creaking to the point of almost breaking, the camera being knocked out from the force, and both Midnight and Cemetoss being knocked out and embedded in the wall.

After a few seconds, Present Mic yelled over the dust-covered arena. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Shota looked at the cloud and the heavily cracked glass his eyes widened. He could feel the shockwave from the explosion that the two of them had just caused. "It felt like someone just set off a bomb in the middle of the arena."

In their viewing area, the whole of Class 1-A was amazed by what they had just witnessed. A few groaned in pain having been knocked back by the updraft from the sudden explosion. Mina picked herself up and looked at the dust-covered field. "The two of them could have brought the whole stadium down on us!"

The dust started to clear up as everyone waited to see who had won or more likely what had happened to the two constants. The outline of a figure could be made out still standing in the middle of the dust cloud. On the sides, the unconscious forms of both Midnight and Cemetoss were seen lying on the dust-covered grounds. Finally, the dust had finally let up as everyone could see the arena.

Well, the remains of it anyway. Most of it had been reduced to dust. A few scattered bits of rubble and ice was all anyone could see to market the area. Lying on a partly broken remains of an ice wall was Shoto. On her knees panting with a broken arm was Izuka her horns returned to normal though there were two cracks in each of them.

Present Mic looked around realizing that since both Midnight and Cemetoss were done it fell to him to call the match. "Well," The speakers were surprisingly still undamaged after such a thing. "Seeing how she's still conscious I guess Izuka Midoriya is the winner."

Izuka looked up having heard this. Her mind was more focused on the pain from her horns being cracked along with her broken arm. She saw Shoto's unconscious body on the ice. ' _I won….'_ She then fell over as her pain and exhaustion claimed her.

* * *

Izuka found herself sealing with a moan of pain. She tried to sit up but felt a splitting headache buzzing through her head. She tried to move one of her arms to it but found that it hurt moving it. "You better stop moving don't want that arm to heal improperly."

Izuka turned to Recovery Girl who was looking at her. The elderly nurse of U.A. gave her a scornful look. "That little stunt you and your little friend did almost put Midnight and Cemetoss out of commission."

It came back to her. The explosion when her fist along with Shoto's ice and flames rapidly changing the air temperature. They had destroyed the whole arena and if she recalled she had won. Looking down at her arm Izuka now had time to understand what had happened. Her Vectors when vibrating at their highest frequency were both visible and explosive. Using Full Cowl with it both protected her from the blast but part of the force had gone back into her arm breaking in in the process. ' _Note to self_ _ **never**_ _do that again until I have better control over that power.'_

"Your own accelerating healing has fixed your horns and my Quirk you burned arm." Recovery Girl looked at the still broken limb that Izuka had used for her punch. "Normally I would say that you can't continue but given your Quirk type isn't all that physical you can continue to compete, but I do advise against it."

Izuka could understand why Recovery Girl didn't want her too. She wasn't just in pain but also was rather tired. Looking at the screen it seemed that the tournament was taking a break as Cemetoss now bandaged fixed the arena and the stadium back up. ' _I can't believe that we caused that much damage.'_

Recovery Girl walked over to the door. Opening it up she found much of Izuka's class standing out on the other side. "How long have you all been standing out here?" Recovery Girl shook her head at this. "Looks like your friends are here to see you."

Izuka looked up as almost half her class walked in. Katsuki was the first one to speak out of them. "So, what was that?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You horns lengthed and suddenly not only are your Vectors visible but you have twenty-eight of them."

Right, Katsuki would have wanted an explanation of what had just happened. On that note, Izuka wondered just how she had gotten control over her powers in the first place. She pushed that aside for right now. "Well, I never pushed my Vectors to the highest frequency before and well turns out they are both visible and explosive," Having watched that her classmates could all agree that was the case. "As for my horns lengthening it's kind of me using my full power."

"Wait that was your full power?" Mina exclaimed in shock. With that kind of power, she was probably the strongest student in their class. "Why haven't you used it until now?"

Izuka pointed to her head with her healed arm. "Because the voice in my head kept holding me back from doing so until now." Now that she was thinking about it where was Lucy? Her mind felt rather clear as if a dark shroud had been lifted. ' _Is Lucy gone?'_

* * *

Endeavor was conflicted, to say the least. On one hand, his son had finally used his flames. On the other hand, he seemed just as distant and uncaring to him as ever before. It was as if nothing about his thoughts about him had changed. Looking out at the stadium the number two heroes mind turned to the opponent his son had fought and lost too.

Endeavor had been proven wrong by her appearance. At first, he had thought of her as something of a downgrade compared to All Might. Yet, she had shown him that he was wrong with the display of power. ' _Then she proceeded to toy with Shoto.'_

Her Vectors had punched into the wall of the stadium. She had proven that she could have defeated Shoto anyway and instead tried to help him use his flames and above all she succeeded. The daughter of All Might succeed were he Shoto's father had failed. His mind tried to figure out just how this could be. A thought crossed his mind which he refused to entertain. "The day that happens is the day I give up being a hero."

Anyway, he did have something he had to do. Something that he had made a promise joking at the time but now he was going to have too. He never went back on his word. Pulling out his phone he called up his secretary. ' _Hopefully, she doesn't take it.'_

* * *

Tomura walked out of the comic shop with Mariko following behind. It took some back and forth between them but now she was onboard. When they walked out they saw the crowd looking at the still down screen. One of the onlookers groaned in annoyance at this. "Seriously did the girl with those harm thing or the boy with ice and fire win?"

The two of them walked away as they didn't want to deal with this. A call came on Tomura's phone as he pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was Kurogiri likely having found him missing from the bar. The moment he answered it the Warp Quirk user was heard on the other side. "Tomura where are you I can't find you anywhere in the hideout."

"I got bored and decided to go out for a walk." He didn't want to tell him anything more than that. Still, he was thankful that Giren kept his mouth shut about him and Mariko's meeting. The last thing he needed was for both Kurogiri and his teacher getting suspicious about him.

Kurogiri was relieved that nothing had happened to him. At first, Kurogiri had thought that the police had found and captured him. "You want me to open up a Warp Gate so you can return to the hideout?"

There was a small pause as Tomura considered his response. Normally he would though this time he was making his own plans and walking through while leaving Mariko was not the best for his plans. He just needed a good excuse. Before he could Mariko pulled his phone from him, "I'm sorry we are on a date I know he's busy but could we at least have today?"

Tomura blinked at her acting. Actually, that was a bad reason to not ask for Kurogiri to warp him back. As for the man on the other side if it wasn't for the mists covering up his body one would see a look of absolute shock at hearing this. "Tomura has a girlfriend?"

Mariko handed him his phone while mouthing for him to play along. Tomura didn't need to be told twice. "Yes so you don't mind I probably won't be back for a while."

"O-of course," Kurogiri ended the call allowing them their privacy.

Tomura turned to Mariko as he put it on silent. "Thank you for the save.'

Mariko waved her hand. She had a lot of acting while on the run after killing her abusive parents. "Think nothing of it." The screen was soon back on as Present Mic's voice was heard echoing through the screen. "Looks like the tournament is back on again."

"Sorry, for the delay everyone watching back at home," Present Mic's voice was heard through the speakers on the screen. "The last round caused us to take a small break but if you are wondering Izuka Midoriya was the last one standing!"

The image of the pinkette appeared on the screen as she would be advising to the next round. A few of the onlookers whined in sadness as one of their friends held their hands out. They all paid up from their little bet. Looking at the image of Izuka Mario's eyes hardened.

There was just something about her. Almost like the two of them had met each other once before. She noticed the look on Tomura's face a strange contentment. The two of them turned to the side and walked away there mind turning to something else.

* * *

As soon as the unofficial break was over Izuka's classmates left to watch and in Tenya's case perform within the next match. Katsuki for his part made her promise to still compete. If she didn't know any better it looked like he wanted to test himself against Diclonius Queen. ' _I guess I really am calling it that.'_

Later this year from what she had learned from a few of the upperclassmen her class was going to practice coming up with there Ultimate Moves. Not all of them was going to be attacks and from the way, things went one could very likely see her using Diclonius Queen as her Ultimate Move. A part of her was a bit hesitant to use it as memories of her body decaying in her past life played in her mind. She was sure that this wouldn't be a problem now but the memory of it was enough to dissuade her from using it recklessly or only as a last resort.

The sound of the door opening up caught her attention as Toshinori walked in. The ghoulish looking man walked up to her his mind replaying the fight between her and Shoto. Her max potential with One For All just seemed to grow in his mind. Though there was also something else. A degree of fear crossed him giving that she had the mental inclination to kill but if anything Izuka had proven that was not going to be a problem.

"That was quite a thing you did there," Toshinori took a seat on the chair that Recover Girl placed next to the bed. "Seriously, tapping into your full power was likely was a risk given that there something with your mind holding that back."

Being reminded of Lucy caused Izuka to continue to think about The reflection of her past life was nowhere to be felt in her mind. "I think she's gone," Toshinori looked at her with a confused look as Izuka turned to him. "I can't feel her within my mind it's like after I used Diclonius Queen she just disappeared."

Toshinori didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing. On one hand, no longer having another personality holding her back and causing trouble was on paper a good thing. He could start training her to use One For All after all and combined with her full power she would quickly start to become the next Symbol of Peace. On the other hand, this might not be all optimistic as it sounds and there could be some kind of trade-off neither of them knew about. Never of them spoke for a few minutes before Toshinori decided to change the subject from the talk on her other personality. "You did manage to help Shoto with his problem instead of simply winning when you had the advantage."

Izuka rubbed her neck at this. Truthfully when she was in Diclonius Queen she felt a mix of annoyance and anger at the fact Shoto wasn't taking this seriously. That along with the knowledge of his relationship with his father was what sparked her to act. "Thanks, I guess."

"Are you still going to compete?" Toshinori looked at her bandaged arm. Her Quirk didn't require her to use her limbs or her body but Full Cowl needed it to work. Add on that her injury could be exploited in her fights and he actually could see her calling quotes right now.

Izuka to his surprise gave him a nod. "Yeah, I mean I can still use my Vectors as I don't need it plus," She remembered her promise to succeed and win for him. For herself in order to show the world the next Symbol of Peace. "I made a promise to give it my all right?"

Toshinori had a smile at this. Honestly, he won't hold it against her if she had chosen not too. After that last fight, she had made more than enough of a statement to everyone. "If you're sure you can then alright."

* * *

Shoto looked at his left side as he stared at his hand. A small flame was soon ignited as he let it burn for a few seconds. He had come too in the infirmary before Izuka and learned about what they two of them had done. The arena was blown up and they managed to damage the stadium. It didn't surprise him that Izuka had won the match.

Shoto didn't care about it one bit. Nor did he care when he saw his father. No All that was on his mind was what Izuka had helped him remember. His mother's own words. ' _I should visit her.'_

For a moment he felt like a terrible son. He knew where his father had sent her but never once had he thought about visiting her. Some part of him thought that it would only worsen her mental state while another part of him knew that he should. His thoughts on his mother were why he was looking at his flames.

He was still hesitant to use his flames but now he wasn't planning on just dismissing them. As both Izuka and his mother told him this was apart of him and not his father's. Overhead he looked at one of the screens as Tenya had won his match. Next round he would be facing off against Izuka in the semi-finals. ' _Maybe I should go to the others and watch the match.'_

Now that he had thought about it Shoto had never done much in the way of interacting with the rest of his class. Sure he knew that many of them had formed small groups with Izuka's being possibly the largest but other than that he was just by himself. He even ate by himself which was saying a lot about how much of a loner he had been. ' _I might need to change that.'_ Easier said than done he supposed.

* * *

There was a pause between the two of them. Kurogiri had informed him about were Tomura was. When the Warp Quirk user had gotten back to the hideout after taking a break from trying to locate Stain. "So, Tomura has himself a girlfriend with telling either of us?"

This felt a bit hard to truly believe. In fact, something about this seemed suspicious if he thought about it. Tomura had never made any indication that he had a relationship with anyone. ' _It's probably nothing to worry about.'_ There were other things on his mind right now. Tomura having a sudden relationship was not one of them. "Well, then give my congrats on Tomura for finding someone."

Kurogiri gave him a nod before disappearing through his own warp gate leaving him alone. On one of his screens, he turned back on the feed to the Sports Festival as the next match was beginning. He didn't get to see the outcome of Izuka clash with the boy he suspected of being the offspring of Endeavor but from the tournament bracket, it seemed that she had won. ' _An impressive show of power.'_

A cough escaped his mouth as another flare-up happened. The problem of creating new Nomu's it always caused him some trouble when he removed a Quirk he stockpiled. A testament to his potential being limited by the injuries that All Might inflicted on him. A bit of anger crossed his mind at this before it shimmered down. Soon All Might would be down and hopefully killed by the hands of his, own unknown to him, daughter.

A smirk formed on her face at this. He composed himself as now was not the time. Right now he had a tournament to finish watching along with rebuilding his organization. There would be a time or all of this.

* * *

 **You know this story is effectively the highest rated story I made. At this time, of course, though that might change with time. Anyway, yeah Disclonius Queen is Izuka's Ultimate Move. There is still a call switch that her Quirk has so don't expect her to melt. Seriously, I have useful information in these author notes.**

 **Anyway, I'll cya all next time. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone. Yeah, I took a lot longer than I had hoped. I apologize but I am slowing down. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **I like to give thanks to** **Zaralann, varush71, RyuujinHimari, Pasty white boi, raw666, ZRAIARZ, Tita, deathgeonous, D3lph0xL0v3r, sousie, Jonu, and Phelipe Nazareno for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank my readers along with those that faved and/or followed the story. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kōhei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka walked back out into the arena for the semi-final match. She looked at her arm that was still injured and covered in bandages and a cast. She was going to have only one arm for Full Cowl meaning that she was going to have to rely on her Vectors for range and defense. ' _Tenya is fast so I have to either have to grab and toss him out of the arena or I have to hit him before he can get in close.'_

When she reached the top of the stairs to the arena she was greeted with no one. Her opponent hadn't walked out to face her. A few minutes passed before Midnight got a call on from a piece in her ear. "Everyone Tenya Iida has chosen to forfeit the match as such Izuka Midoriya is the winner!"

The onlookers talked amongst themselves. Some of the scouts wondered if he had forfeited because of Izuka's last fight. A few of them were actually amazed and even terrified by the showing of Izuka and to a lesser extent Shoto. Izuka turned to Midnight with a confused look. "Wait why did Tenya forfeit?"

Midnight shrugged her shoulders. She was just told that Tenya had decided to forfeit his match to Izuka. Beyond that nothing else. "It's best if you ask him yourself."

Izuka looked up at her fellow classmates. Most of them seemed unsure as well. Whatever happened Tenya didn't tell anyone else. ' _Even his own friends,'_ That actually hurt a bit at the thought. ' _I hope it's not something too serious.'_

* * *

As soon as he had gotten the call about his brother tenya knew he couldn't compete. After forfeiting Tenya raced to the hospital either with the help of a train or literally ignoring the laws and using his own Quirk to race to the hospital. He saw his mother standing outside the intensive care. She turned to him as Tenya stood in. Front of her. "Is he ok?"

His mother looked back at the room. Her oldest son hooked to several machines. The doctors had said he would pull through. "He's stable though with the injuries," She turned back to Tenya with a sad look. "They don't think he would be able to properly walk ever again."

Tenya's heart shattered at this. If his brother couldn't properly walk then that meant that he couldn't continue to be a Pro Hero. "Who…" He turned to his mother, "Who did this?!"

"The sidekicks that brought him in said he had faced off against The Hero Killer." Tenya had heard about this from his brother. The Hero Killer, a villain whose actions have to lead to the deaths or serious injuries to many Pro Heroes. His brother said he intended to bring him to justice and instead here he was in the hospital his career over after only a few years.

Anger at this built within the young hero in training. The Hero Killer had to be brought to justice and after what he had done to his brother, vengeance. ' _I swear on my name I will make the Hero Killer pay!'_

* * *

No one knew what had happened to Tenya which was disheartening to know. Seeing how her match was finished a little early the tournament was going to have a small break before the final battle between her and Katsuki. "So, looks like you made it to the finals."

Izuka was pulled from her thoughts as Katsuki stood in the doorway of the locker rooms. The ash blond didn't want to admit it but he was slightly miffed about the fight he had with Lucy. Being manhandled by the alternative personality did push him to find out ways around the Vectors. ' _It took me a while to learn how to actually react without knowing.'_

"Yeah, though I am concerned about what happened to Tenya," The pinkette thoughts had been consumed about this more than her coming match against Katsuki.

The Explosion Quirk user rolled his eyes at this. Of course, Izuka was worrying about her opponent. "Don't bother we can ask him when he comes back," Izuka understood that he was right but the way he said it would be easy for someone to believe that he was a jerk. Though it could also be that as well knowing how Katsuki was. "Besides you should be focusing on our match."

With that Katsuki left the room as Izuka looked at his retreating form. In the back of her mind, Izuka felt something of amazement which she pushed back. ' _Where did that come from?!'_ It took a few moments before a memory of Lucy fighting Katsuki flashed throughout her mind. ' _Oh, that might explain it.'_

Izuka hadn't stopped to really think about it but she already had plenty of memories thanks to Lucy. Her past life as apart of Kaede, the Diclonius Queen's DNA Voice, had given her access to all these memories of who she was. Of a world that had been rather bleak compared to this one when evolution came. Perhaps it was because of the difference between Quirks and Dicloni represented. The former was more of a general change to humanity with the core essence remaining the same.

The later from her memories was the opposite. From her memories she recalled it being practically a virus seeking to remove humanity. The Diclonius Virus creating a social structure like bees and thanks to a low-level psychic connection ensured that the DNA Voice could touch each of them. An army which to slowly kill and breed out humanity. ' _Of course, that kind of thing would cause hatred, distrust and finally force humanity to wipe them out due to fear.'_

The pinkette placed her hands on her horns. Here she was with a Quirk that mirrored her past life. For a moment she wondered if such a world like this one would be accepting of Kaede. A small laugh echoed in her mind. In this world, Kaede would have been seen as normal. Hell, Izuka was practically normal and even having a second personality wasn't all that groundbreaking. ' _What I world I live in.'_

* * *

Evading the Russian authorities was no easy feat for most. Ever since Quirks started appearing the motherland had made used of them to help centerized the vast area. Improved infrastructure marked the land and unless one was good at it hiding wasn't like it used to be. Especially if one had the authorities after you.

Luckily for him his own Quirk allowed him to see the possible outcomes as time moved. By his own assessment by the time they got to the eastern docks, he will be on a ship and outside there jurisdiction. ' _Such is the way sadly.'_

He had begged for help warning everyone about the reincarnated darkness. With his Quirk on occasion, he could feel echoes of other worlds. Separated beyond the reach of him and anyone else. One of these echoes was clear as day almost a vision. Then he saw it, the Eve of a new race casting aside The Voice. ' _Perhaps it is not impossible for us to stop the budding Anti-Christ that we have been given.'_

A flair for the dramatic he might have but he wasn't far from the truth. The utter destruction she could cause if she became the monster that she once was would be terrifying and perhaps apocalyptic. So, much worse if his feeling of her getting a power that is passed on was true. ' _I still can't believe it a power that is passed on and one that takes away the talent of others exist.'_

Of course, no one believes that. He had felt the impressions of the past. In his mind, he knew that this was true. For a moment he paused as he felt another shift. A possibility coming true while the others faded away. "The false crusader will meet his end."

There were many possibilities but one thing was sure. This event will start the slow descent and seeking of the monster who walked among them. The possibilities got cloudy but hopefully, he could put an end to her before things got worse. He looked up at the tv screen on the train he was riding in as the news went on about his escape yet again.

* * *

Izuka walked out as the sounds of the crowd cheers echoed through the stadium. The final battle was about to begin. Whoever won this won this would be in essence the winner of the Sports Festival. The pinkette walked out as Present Mic's voice echoed over the loudspeakers, "Alright everyone it's time for our final match!" The cheers seemed to grow loader as Izuka started to ascend the stairs of the arena. "First is the horned girl that has taken the tournament by storm, the pink haired powerhouse with the mind hands, Izuka Midoriya!"

From the load uproar, she was given it was clear to the pinkette that she had become something of the fan favorite. The recruiters were even talking amongst themselves and her power with some even wondering if she might have what it took to go pro on her own when she graduated. ' _I guess my fight with Shoto had quite an impression on everyone here.'_

"Facing off against her is the one who told us all he was going to win and has powered through nearly everything in that path with his expulsions, Katsuki Bakugo!" His childhood friend stood parallel to her as he looked the pinkette in the eyes.

Katsuki knew that getting past her Vectors was going to be no easy task. Originally he could make out the tiny hint of them but after Izuka figured out how the frequencies worked he could no longer see them. Even so, he had known her long enough that he could trust in his gut when they were likely to strike. The biggest problem was actually managing to land a bit on her. If he got to close she was likely to attack him or block any attempt to physically hit her. If he knocked her back with his explosions she could just use her Vectors to right herself. ' _Then there is both her Full Cowl and Diclonius Queen.'_

The former allowed her to mirror a Strength Augmentation Quirk along with giving her a full body shield. The later of which spelled her certain victory. The amount of power she had unleashed was anything to go by she was the strongest in class. Even Katsuki had to admit it. There were two ways he could see himself winning this match. Either he had to attack fast and give her no chance to defend herself, or he had to fight misdirection and get Izuka to form an opening for him to use.

Midnight looked at the two of them as she licked her lips. The feeling of excitement was starting to turn her on. "Are you both ready?" Midnight was greeted with a nod from the both of them. "Alright, then let the final match of the Sports Festival begin!"

Katsuki immediately wasted no time and used his explosions to rocket towards Izuka. Taking her out before she had a chance to fight back was his current strategy. Izuka rolled out of the way of a flying dropkick as she summoned up her Vectors for a counter attack. As she turned around she was met with Katsuki who let out a low explosion to knock her back and into the air. "Whoa, it seems Katsuki isn't letting her have a moment to breathe!"

Shota looked at this as he knew what the ash blond was thinking. "He's trying to prevent her from having a chance to properly defend herself with her Vectors," Present Mic turned to him as he counted to watch as Izuka planted the invisible arms into the ground only to be blinded by a flashbang and a then receive a right hook. "This tournament has proven that Izuka is a force he can't win against if he lets her get time to properly summon up her Vectors as such he hopes to overwhelm her before that becomes an issue."

Izuka had already figured that was the case and summon up eight of her Vectors as hastily as she could and shot them out in all directions. Katsuki for his part let out an explosion under him as he rocketed away from the invisible arms. ' _That's not going to get me Deku!'_ With an explosion behind him, Katsuki threw a right hook towards the pinkette's face. Instead, Izuka using her injured hand grabbed it and tossed him into the ground. It's only then that Katsuki realized that in that moment Izuka had managed to use Full Cowl. ' _There goes my plan to overwhelm her.'_

Izuka wasted no time and sent two Vectors to grab hold of Katsuki. Trusting his gut Katsuki sent out two explosions into the ground in front of him using the dust as a smokescreen as he dodged the two mental arms. With his first plan of attack a failure he decided to focus on another. Izuka was quick managing to summon up two more Vectors she slammed them into the ground and pulled herself up and into the air. "There you are!"

Two more shot out as the four raced towards Katsuki who raced away from them. His attention now was to put as much distance as possible. Katsuki looked at her as he gadgets the distance between them. ' _That should be enough…'_ An invisible punch was delivered right to his gut causing Katsuki's eyes to widen. ' _Damn it!'_

Another Vector grabbed his arm right as he was about to let out an explosion to get out of the way deflecting it. Katsuki's other arm was grabbed as Izuka lifted him up into the air. "Izuka has turned the whole match around!"

Shota rolled his eyes at Present Mic's commentary. He had already seen this outcome the moment Izuka grabbed his punch. While powerful and versatile Katsuki Quirk didn't have the oppressive force behind it to truly overwhelm Izuka for long. A bright flash covered the stage as Katsuki let out two flash ban explosions from his palms stunning Izuka and causing her on reflex to let him go.

Katsuki wasted no time a racing upheld out his arm and let out a massive explosion knocking Izuka back and causing her to fly out of the rings bounds. Before she could hit the ground Izuka sent out four Vectors and slammed them into the ground while she floated in the air. Silence gripped everyone as Izuka looked at were her Vectors had touched. Katsuki let out a sigh of relief. "I did it I won."

It fell to Midnight who looked at the pinkette for a moment before finally giving her call, "Izuka Midoriya hasn't touched outside the arena she is still in!"

Midnight call caused Katsuki to turn to her with a face of rage. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He was about to yell back before he felt his gut telling him to turn back to Izuka. The pinkette head was down as the invisible arms held her up. ' _What is she…'_ He received his answer as her horns elongated themselves. ' _FUCK!'_

Izuka looked at him with emotionless eyes. A part of her knew that Katsuki was likely more than a match for her without this. ' _Sorry, Kacchan but I have to win.'_

Twelve Vectors shot out towards him as the ash blond looked at this. Despite the huge odds in front of him and knowing his limits, apart of him wanted to defeat Izuka in Diclonius Queen. Thinking fast he aimed for the arena and let out another massive explosion blowing it up and sending dust everywhere. The twelve invisible arms smashed into the cloud but on none of them did Izuka fell Katsuki. "Where is he?"

She looked to both sides expecting him to come out only to hear a set of explosions as out the top of the smoke a spinning Katsuki came sailing by and towards her. A small cloud of smoke surrounded him as he built up oxygen for one last attack. "Howitzer Impact!"

The whole arena was lite up as another massive explosion rocked the stadium. "Whoa, that had the force of an actual missile behind it!" Katsuki had a smirk on his face before he felt something grab ahold of his whole body. "What's this?"

The cloud of dust and light settled away as Izuka was floating there unharmed. She had brought up her remaining Vectors and used them to deflect the force of the explosion. Katsuki stared definitely but it was no use. Izuka had him caught in the grasp of her Vector. Izuka slammed Katsuki into the ground outside the stadium creating an oversized hand paint in the process. "Katsuki Bakugo is out of bounds!" Midnight pointed to Izuka as with that the match and the Sports Festival for the first years were over. "Izuka Midoriya is the winner!"

The audience went wild as Izuka's horns returned to normal. She floated down to the ground as her Vectors set her down. Katsuki groaned in pain as he looked at Izuka. "You didn't have to slam me that hard you know!"

Izuka rubbed the back of her head. She got a little too carried away with her Diclonius Queen self. "Sorry."

* * *

Endeavor crossed his arms with a scowl on his face as he looked at Izuka's victory. After the show of power, she gave against Shoto he knew it was inevitable that she would take first place. ' _Like her father,'_ There was distaste as he said those words. What's worse he put a request to U.A. for her due to his own stupid mouth. ' _The only positive thing is that Shoto at least seems to be using his fire.'_

Speaking of his son Shoto had a smile on his face as he watched Izuka win. That was another thing one which Endeavor hoped wasn't going to become anything more than it already was. It was bad enough she had inspired his son to use his flames while ignoring him. The thought of his boy falling in love with the daughter of his rival threatened to make him explode in anger.

"So, she actually did it." Endeavor turned over as he saw Gran Torino looking at the screen. He mumbled something about her making her first step to being Toshinori's successor.

For a second he wondered who Toshinori was before realizing it was All Might's real name. ' _Figures he would know it.'_

Endeavor turned to walk away and out of the building. He didn't want to stay here as All Might's spawn received the victory medal. The only reason he came to this stupid event was because Shoto was taking part in it after all. ' _I should focus on my case to take out The Hero Killer and not get sidetracked by this.'_

As he walked out Gran Torino shook his head. Obsession had fully consumed him to the extreme. Regardless it looked like Izuka was on her way to becoming the next Symbol of Peace as All Might had hoped.

* * *

Tomura just gave the screen a passing glance as he looked at the winner of the Sports Festival. There was no surprise on his face. He didn't care about it as he had other plans right now. Breaking into a nearby police station wasn't the most subtle of actions he could do but happy for him the police was mostly gone. Likely looking for his new companion.

"Here we are the route the prison transfer is going." A smirk formed as he copied the contents onto a flash drive he had on him. He looked at Mariko he had just gotten done with silencing the few remaining cops at the station.

She dissipated her psychic blade and looked at him. One of the cops had managed to get a call out before she ended their life. As such the police likely knew that they were here. "I do hope you got what you wanted."

As soon as she said that Tomura pulled out the flash drive as he deleted the evidence in the computer that he had copied something. The two of them slipped out from the hole in the wall that Tomura had opened up. The transfer would be in a few days more than enough time for them to plan an attack. ' _One step closer to my goal.'_

The sound of an update on his phone caught his attention. Pulling it out he saw that it was a text from Kurogiri asking if he was ready to come back. "Seems they're getting restless," He turned over to Mariko. "Well, seeing how we got what we came for perhaps we can ask him for a clean retreat"

That was his thoughts exactly. With a text sent Tomura waited until a warp gate formed in front of the two of them. He looked at Mariko as he walked forward. "Remember don't tell them anything about what we just did."

Mariko gave him a nod as the both of them walked through the portal. Kurogiri was surprised to see Mariko with Tomura. It took the mist man a few moments to put it together who this was. "Oh, you must be Tomura's girlfriend?"

The blond just decided to play the part. It was her who came up with the idea after all. "Yes, you must be Kurogiri?" She placed her hand over her chest. "I'm Mariko it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

The awards ceremony was to begin as Izuka stood on the first place platform. The pinkette had made a name for herself all things considered. Standing in the second place platform was Katsuki who looked like he didn't want to be here. At the start of the Sports Festival, he had made a statement that he was going to win. ' _This is probably a bitter pill to swallow.'_

Izuka looked out as the awards were about to be given out. The sound of a familiar laugh was heard as the man who was to hand out the awards landed. All Might the number one hero. He handed out the third place medal to Fumikage, who unlike the usual Sports Festival, was receiving this medal on his own due to Tenya forfeiting his match to see to his brother. All Might then turned to Katsuki who looked away from him. "Young Katsuki you showed great promise as getting second place is no small accomplishment."

"Save it I don't want the medal," Katsuki turned away from the Symbol of Peace. "Besides it's pointless if you ask me."

While All Might could understand his thoughts on the matter he still had to hand out the medal. After all, it was tradition to hand them out. "Then take it as a scar and as a reminder to do better!" There was a bit of a struggle to get the medal over his neck. When he finally did All Might turned to Izuka. "Izuka Midoriya you have might quite the name for yourself in the tournament," He had a smile that both he and Izuka knew why. "Congrats on winning the Sports Festival."

Izuka took the medal and wore it with pride. A final cheat echoed throughout the stadium as Izuka waved to everyone. "Now everyone it's time for our school's motto!" All Might struck a pose as all the students knew it was their cue. "Go beyond!"

" **Plus Ultra!** "

* * *

The silhouettes of One For All looked around as the darkness around them was moving to form a makeshift cage. They tried to pierce it to warn Izuka about what was happening. A laugh echoed through the shadows as the glowing eyes of the disembodied head of Lucy stared at them. "You can't do anything Izuka is me after all."

They looked back at her before the sound of a scream pulled them to the first of their lot. A heavy collar was attached to his neck as the chains pulled him down. Soon one after another the echoes of the previous wielders of One For All were pulled down by heavy chains and a collar. "What's going on!"

Lucy's laughter increases as the swirling darkness flew over them slowly tormenting them under the weight of it. Pain shot through them as they felt the One For All's control being subverted from them by force. A vague outlook of a ninth silhouette formed as a demonic looking Lucy appeared in the middle of them. "Why I am taking what's mine!" Shadowy Vectors grabbed each of their heads as they were pulled up the pain of the chains and collar digging into their shoulders. "It's time for you to pay up!"

* * *

 **Finally the Sports Festival is over! Dear me this was so hard to write! I only have to do this a few more times. Anyway my torture aside I hope you had enjo this. As for the next few chapters I might choose to run with the aftermath of the Festival hen go into The Hero Killer arc.**

 **Cya all next time anf remember. Go Beyond Plus Ultra!**


	19. Chapter 18

**This took far longer then I would have liked. I had gotten started on the first of January for pete's sakes. At least we have season 4 to look forward too. Anyway, sorry to everyone thinking this was dead.**

 **A special thanks to** **Zaralann, RyuujinHimari, knight7572, Midnight Angels Say GoodNight, vastolordeichigo17, Tita, anvpineau, 2301 , and KimPossiblefanboy818 for your reviews and feedback. I also like to thank the readers, and those that fav/followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) is not owned by me. That much certain. It is owned by Horikoshi Kohei. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Izuka was practically crushed when she got home to her mother. Although she let go when she remembered that her arm was still healing. Then came the worry about her arm with Izuka having to calm her mother down with the fact it should be healed in no time. Right now she was looking at the first place medal floating in front of her while she looked at her phone. ' _It's like I became a celebrity.'_

Her win had become something that people were talking about on the hero forums. A few were even congratulating her on social media. Surprising enough her original and somewhat barely existent presence on it shot up as she got more followers than before. "I got a text from All Might."

Reading it Izuka put her medal on the bed as she retracted her Vector. She raced out of her room as Inko was busy making a celebratory dinner. "I have to go do something for a minute I'll be back in a bit!"

Inko turned and was about to ask what it was but by then she had already ran out. She let out a sigh as her daughter was probably meeting with Katsuki or one of her new friends at U.A. On tv Inko watched as the news was talking about the Sports Festival. With recordings of the thing playing in clips. Including her daughter's impressive display with her Vectors in her match against Shoto. Before finally showing the awards ceremony with Izuka standing at first place.

The sound of the phone caught her attention. Walking to it she looked at the caller ID with a smile before she answered it. "Hello, Hisashi."

A few minutes later Izuka walked out to the beach with the sun setting overhead. Standing out there she was greeted with the sight of Toshinori and Gran Torino. The older of the two turned to her. "Well, you put on quite the show back there," He had a small smile. "Congratulations on getting first place in the Sports Festival."

"Thanks," Izuka looked at the both of them with a confused. "Is there something you wanted to see me about?"

The both of them looked at each other. They had been discussing her 'Diclonius Queen' and her other personality. "We were discussing One For All and your Quirk."

Izuka placed her hand on her head. She still couldn't feel Lucy within her thoughts. Her presence was seemingly gone from her mind her powers were no longer being held back. Her being able to use Diclonius Queen was proof of that. ' _Maybe I can use One For All now.'_

With nothing holding back her powers that meant there was nothing holding One For All down. "Seeing how there is no longer any conflict for control of your Quirk I figured now was a good time to start your training with One For All."

* * *

The next day Izuka stood out on the beach again. The pinkette looked out at the waves as she noticed some trash on the beach. With an eye roll, she picked it up. Somethings just never changed. "A hero's work is never done even with the small things."

Izuka turned to the side as Toshinori walked up with his casual outfit. He looked around seeing the liter returning to the shore. Some of it was the currents doing but others were just the visitors being neglectful. The pinkette let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know you would think that after all the trouble I went through at least they would start trying to keep the place clean."

"Give them time eventually other will start cleaning the beach themselves," Toshinori gave her a smile as he spoke from experience. A lot of charities were practically set up by him thanks to his involvement. "Anyway, what do you say we get started with training One For All."

The pinkette gave him a nod. After a few seconds, she realized that she had no idea how to summon One For All. "So, how do I use One For All anyway?"

Toshinori crossed his arms. His first instinct was to tell her how he learned to use it. Gran Torino had made it very clear to him that wouldn't work. Her Quirk was mentally based so instead it made a lot more sense for her to visualize it in order to use it. "Hmmm try visualizing something that creates power like a reactor, an engine, or the sun," He uncrossed his arms as he formed his hands out into a fist. "Then try holding on to the power let it flow through you like a conductor."

His instructions were the best he could come up with. Izuka, however, started to picture a ball of energy. Grabbing on to it she felt something of a pulse of power from it. A sigh escaped her mouth as a vain like energy seemed to cross across of body and too her horns. Pink lightning arced out from her as she opened her eyes. "It feels like a surge of energy!"

"Good to see you can now use it now let's see what it does focus it through your Vectors," When she summoned up her Vectors and One For All something unexpected happened. Inside of two, she brought out twenty of them and they started to swing around her pink lighting arcing through each of them.

Toshinori as knocked on his back as Izuka tried to regain control. Her horns extended as she entered Diclonius Queen and finally her Vectors came under her control. With that, she slumped down and turned to Toshinori who pulled himself up. Her voice was emotionless as she recalled them. "That wasn't supposed to happen right?"

Her horns shortened as she returned to her usual state. The ghoulish man pulled himself up. "I figured you would have more control over the energy of One For All," Although given he didn't understand how her Quirk worked it could be that she wasn't directing it correctly. "We should work on controlling the output until we reach a safe level for you."

Izuka got thinking about this immediately. Using Diclonius Queen she could control it. Given that she didn't have any other option she decided to try it out. Extending her horns again Izuka held on to the energy of One For All as she felt it build up. "How do I control it?"

"Try visualizing something to help you," Toshinori had done so for much of his training until it became second nature to him. It seemed like as good a way for anyone to learn how to control their Quirk.

The first thing that came to her mind, disturbing as it is, was her Vectors gripping a heart. Instead if cutting it or crushing it she was trying to jumpstart it back up. Izuka just decided to roll with it. ' _Don't crush the heart,'_ The same energy veins crossed around her as she summoned up her Vectors shorting out from her max before an almost reaching fifty. ' _Just reset its beats.'_

A few of the Vectors did disappear but after about five of them she hit a snag. No more were disappearing. In fact, two started yo reappear as she was getting a problem with controlling the power flow. "Judging by my Vectors I can only reduce its output by about ten percent."

"That's not bad actually," Toshinori's was about five percent when he was starting out. As Izuka had years with her Quirk it was probably easier for her to control it.

For half an hour, Izuka spent the time trying to get better control over One For All. She just barely was able to unsummon an extra Vector before she was forced out of Diclonius Queen by her own Quirk. Taking several winded breaths as the effect of using Diclonius Queen drained her. ' _There has to be an easier way to control One For All.'_

Starting from the top and working her way down wasn't going to help with that. Instead, it made sense to try it from the bottom and work her way up. That also run into another problem given how the Quirk seemed to react with her own. Speaking of its reaction it did help prove the theory she had since the Sports Festival. Her horns control her Vectors much like that did in her past life. One For All boosted them so much that the only way she could control them was in Diclonius Queen. ' _I might need to make a few changes to my costume.'_

* * *

Kurogiri looked at the newest person to join them for breakfast. Mariko had decided to stay the night here along with Tomura. He had to make it clear that they couldn't share the same room. They might be villains but they still had certain standards after all. "So, this is a usual morning around here?"

Tomura gave her a nod. Normally he would be playing his games right now. Of course, he normally wouldn't be traumatized and seeking to overthrow his teacher. Crazy how a failed attempt at killing All Might can do that. "Can't have a large gathering in a building that is supposed to be, you know, abandoned."

"Speaking of gatherings," Kurogiri turned to Tomura. "I will bring the Hero Killer here to see about joining our organization."

Mariko rolled her eyes at this. She knew of the Hero Killer. To her, he was nothing more but one of those crazy killers who tried to justify his murder with some ideology. ' _If he actually was trying to change how hero's act he would set an example, but no killing is to much fun.'_ Whatever her feelings on it a few people followed his ideals. As foolish as it was if you ask her. "Really mind if I join?"

Kurogiri saw no reason not too. Villainous couples had been a common thing in teams. It was surprising that she asked though. "I'm certain that wouldn't be a problem," Kurogiri took both of their plates and went about washing them.

A few minutes later the both of them were sitting by themselves as Kurogiri left to find the Hero Killer. Tomura turned to the girl with a questioning look. "You won't happen to know anything about the Hero Killer would you?"

"Other than the fact he just talks about the nonsense of trying to return proper heroes when really he's just a murder looking for a reason?" Mariko summoned up a psionic blade to her hands. The girl just knew that she was going to need to be ready. "He uses a lot of knives and swords from what I hear."

Tomura got thinking about this. From the sound of it, the Hero Killer would be quick to get offended if he called out his actions like that. Even without it, they would likely see themselves as something of a hero in their own right. This would mean that a fight was bound to break out regardless. ' _If that is the case then it's likely that teacher would step in if things start to get to dangerous.'_

He looked at Mariko as he started to have his own train of thought. Between him, Tomura and Mariko they should be able to take him if that did happen. Even if all goes well, or as well as it could go, there was an issue of their recruits. He was going to keep an eye on them when they started to show up. Sure, he was planning to allow villains of differing views and ideologies in the League but he wasn't foolish. ' _A dragon with an agenda is a danger to any organization.'_

The irony of that statement was not lost on him. After all, he was the dragon with an agenda to his own teacher.

* * *

The rest of the U.A. Sports Festival went on for the next few days. Both of which were amazing but not as in the public mind as the first. Izuka stood on the train looking on her phone. "Hey, wait a minute your that girl the one who got first place in the Sports Festival."

Izuka looked around as suddenly the whole car was looking at her. They each congratulated her or talked about how amazing she was. Truth be told she was rather overwhelmed. She knew her showing made her the talk of the whole festival but this wasn't what she was prepared for. Still, it was part of being a hero in the modern age.

As she got off the train she formed up her Full Cowl as the rain fell. She had found out long ago that with her Vectors she could block the rain to a degree. Running to the gate she got passed by Tenya in a full raincoat. Her mind turned to his brother. ' _I wonder how he is doing?'_

When she got to school a few students who congratulated her on her win. Izuka tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal. When she passed the boys locker room she saw Tenya walking out his expression lost in thought. "Hey, Tenya."

He was brought out of his daze as he turned his head over to Izuka. "Oh, Izuka good morning," He gave her a slight bow. "I'm sorry about abandoning our match at the Sports Festival I had a family matter to contend with."

Although after the demonstration of her power against Shoto, Tenya didn't know if he could win against her. Going in fast before she could use Diclonius Queen was his best option. Regardless he forfeited the match. "Congratulation on winning the Sports Festival."

"Thanks," Izuka looked at him with a curious look. She could almost tell that something was bothering him. "Hey, so is your brother doing ok?"

For a moment Tenya remembered how bad the Hero Killer's attack had been. His brother was crippled for life and unable to be a Pro Hero. The request he gave him echoed in his mind. Still, Tenya put up a mask to hide his feelings from his friend. "It's nothing for you to worry able."

Izuka knew that he was trying to hide that it wasn't nothing. She decided not to push the issue. If it was important he would tell them. ' _Unless he's keeping it a secret on purpose.'_

A few minutes later Izuka stood outside the Support Class as she held her new designs for her costume in hand. In the last few days, she had thought about her outfit and its association with her past life. With Lucy gone and her desire to move away from that shadow When she got there the door to the room blew up as Izuka instinctively brought her Vectors up to block the door that flew right at her. "The day has barely started and you are already causing a mess!"

Putting the door down Izuka saw Mei covered in smoke with Power Loader looking her with annoyance. The teacher of the Support Course noticed the pinkette standing out of the room. "Sorry about that," It didn't take him long to recognize her. "You're the girl who won the freshmen Sports Festival right?"

"Yeah," Izuka pulled out her notebook from her pocket. "I was wondering if I could get my costume altered."

No sooner as she said that did Mei move into her face. Excitement at this. "Oh, I have several new babies to try out that could help!" Izuka was taken back by this.

Power Loader pulled Mei out of her face. He had told Mei about this already when a few third years came by. ' _Who am I kidding the girl didn't listen,'_ Either that or she forgot all about it. "Sure, I'll see what we can do."

A few minutes later Izuka was standing over as Power Loader went over the new design that Izuka had chosen. Instead of a few modifications like he expected it seemed that Izuka wanted a new outfit. ' _Well, I can't blame her.'_

The previous one was more of the uncommon type. An outfit that most people could be seen wearing kind of deal. After the Sports Festival Izuka had seen the weaknesses of her Quirk and planned a new outfit. A fireproof latex with internal padding jumpsuit, after seeing Shoto's flames passing right through her Vectors with the padding to help her when she got through around, along with a helmet with what looked like horns designed to accommodate her elongated horns when using Diclonius Queen. This way they were better protected so that they didn't get injured and she won't lose control of her Vectors.

"Alright, I'll have to send your outfit back to the Support Company it's registered at so that they can make the changes," Power Loader finished the images of the designs to be sent. He turned back and handed her notebook back. "It might take a few days before it comes as for your other costume I suggest holding on to it."

Izuka was thinking along those lines as well. Many heroes tend to have two or even three costumes. Some of which happened to be used for certain events or just because the hero liked switching between them. Plus, she didn't really want to get rid of it. "Thank you," Izuka looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost time for class to start. "Crap I got to get to homeroom."

* * *

The class was busy talking about the festival when Izuka walked in. As she took her seat she turned her gaze over to Tenya. There was something he wasn't telling her about his brother. Not long afterwards did their homeroom teacher walk in now free from his bandages. Everyone got to their seats as he looked around his class. "You're offers have come in and while not all of you have been given any we still want you to inter as such a few of you will be given your choice from heroes who work with us," His gaze fell on Katsuki, Shoto, and Izuka. "As she those he got offers."

He showed the class the number of which. To the surprise of many Shoto and Izuka were tied with many of them getting the same offers. Katsuki getting just short and then the next highest barely getting even a fourth of their totals. "You know," Denki looked at the two highest placers. "I expected Izuka to get the most requests given she won the Sports Festival but seeing Shoto tied with her was unexpected."

The half and half Quirk user looked at the lists. Several of these were Pro Heroes who had worked with or even for his father. "Most of them are likely because of my father."

Izuka looked at her list and raised an eyebrow. On it was Endeavor. She was certain he had been joking when he said that he would ask for her. ' _Well, I guess if he changed his mind.'_

He wasn't her first pick, not by a long shot, but seeing how he had to have gotten to number two somehow it was worth a shot. Plus, he did offer and kept it. Unknown to her Shoto was also taking up the offer for similar reasons. The rest of the class went over their lists, some from offers, and others school approved. Tenya looked at his offers many from high profile hero agencies, some of which worked with his brother, and immediately decided against each of them. He had his mind set on something and only one agency on the list would allow him to do it.

"Now, then seeing how you will all be heading out for the first time in public it's time that you think of your code names," The door next to them opened as Midnight walked in. Shota turned to her as he pulled up his sleeping bag. "Midnight will be helping you all with that."

* * *

Nezu looked at Toshinori as the two of them sat in the teacher's lounge. The animal principal took a sip of his drink. In the last few days, he and All Might have been talking about Izuka's training. As well as the new tidbits about her Quirk. Nezu had to admit someone with a Quirk that causes them to feel a naturally made them inclined to torture and killing didn't sound like the best of people for One For All. However, at the same time, the fact she could control this urge was simply a testament to her willpower. "She can only control One For All when her horns are fully extended?"

"That's right," They tried a punch from it when her lower, non-cutting or blowing something up frequencies, and she succeeded in almost getting tossed back by the force of it. Never mind causing a bit of a hurricane force winds to form. "Her control of it is good but getting it to manageable levels is still a long way away."

Toshinori looked at his cup as he thought about her future. The warning from his old sidekick still plagued his mind. He had asked his friends in the force to look out for anyone with the name Lucy but they couldn't find anything. Even after asking the police in other countries it still came up with nothing. ' _Than there is All For One.'_

It was uncomfortable to think that his old nemesis would be alive. If this was the case then there was going to be a fight between her and him. With the power of her own Quirk and One For All perhaps she'll be able to complete the mission. "I'm surprised though," Toshinori looked up as Nezu pulled him back from his thoughts. "I had expected you to put in a request for Izuka yourself."

"I could have done that?" He was under the impression that as a teacher he wasn't allowed to put in a request like the heroes that were watching.

Nezu knew that he had forgotten to tell him something. Well, at the very least he could tell him now. "Yes, the teachers can make a request if they like in fact I believe Mr. Aizawa had put one for one of the students if I recalled."

* * *

Kurogiri appeared from his own mists as he looked in the alleyway in front of him. This was according to the news were the Hero Killer had crippled the hero Ingenium. Looking around for clues to his possible locate Kurogiri summoned up several smaller Warp gates to look around. Such a thing was taxing on him but it did succeed in showing him that his target was waiting on top of a roof. With the gates all closed and taking a moment to regain his stamina Kurogiri summoned up another Warp gate and walked through.

Stain turned his head as he noticed the Warp gate open. He eyed the most covered man for a moment. The figure wasn't a Pro hero, in fact, if they had one who could open portals then imprisoning him would be easy, although he did look familiar. ' _I think I saw him on the news somewhere.'_

It was hard to keep up to date with the ongoing of the world when you are being hunted. Still, Satin managed to keep himself mostly up to date with major events. "Greetings I mean you no harm I just wish to talk."

"Really?" Stain turned to the man. Seeing how he wasn't in any immediate threat, although he had his hand hovering over his knife just in case, he could talk to him. "I feel like I seen you somewhere before but I know you are not one of the pro heroes."

"That I can assure you that I am not," Kurogiri did at one point in his life wanted to be a hero. A time back when he was young but didn't know how corrupt they and the world really was. "I actually represent an organization that has taken an interest in what you have been doing, Hero Killer."

There was a brief moment of silence between them. Stain thought about this weighing his thoughts about it before giving his answer. "Alright, you have my attention."

Kurogiri formed a Warp gate behind himself and motioned for him to go through. "I feel you would rather we don't have this conversation out in the open," The both of them passed through the gate leaving the rooftop. On the other side, Tomura turned his head over with Mariko as they looked at the Hero Killer. Kurogiri moved to the bar as the tv was turned on. "I have brought the Hero Killer here as you instructed."

* * *

 **I needed something of a breather from the Sports Festival , I'm suffering a creative block which made writing this hard. So, I apologize for the short chapter. Anyway, while Iuka can use One For All the power of it immediately goes to much for her. She has to go for power with her own Quirk to use it. You can guess who caused that.**

 **Oh, and her new outfit is actually going to be a reference to another franchise that I am currently writing fanfiction for. You can probably guess which.**

 **I'll see you all next time. Go beyond Plus Ultra.**


End file.
